Bishi & Bashi
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: Based in Songwind's Bishonen World. 12 year old Sarah, Newbie Trainer Extraordinaire, is only good at 3 things eating, complaining & lazing. Sadly, she also specialise in getting lost, but no worries, if all else fails, she's good at begging for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Where did all the Bishi-fics go? There use to be tons!**

**Anyways, my attempt of one. Tis set in Songwind's bishie world**

**DISCLAIMER: Bishonen World is created by Songwind. All anime, game, book and manga characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bishi & Bashi**

**Chapter 1**

"FALCON…. PUNCH!!!"

"WAH!!!! NO!!!"

"GAME OVER!"

"WAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Haha, loser! Loser!"

Sarah glared at her cousin as he continued to point and laugh at her.

CRACK

"Auuuuuuuntie! Sarah just chucked her controller at me!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

Sarah grumbled loudly as she heard her cousin whine and cry his pathetic self out about the controller thing to her mum. It would only be a couple of minutes before her mum will demand her presence for an apology to her annoying brat of a cousin.

She stomped past the study and saw her sister had left the computer on again, deciding that she is too lazy to hide upstairs and then getting dragged back down by the ear by her mum she plopped herself down in the computer chair and idly began checking email.

Not that anybody would be emailing her… maybe she should write a complaint letter to Valerie about how she chucked the controller at… hey! Mail!

A normal Internet user would check who sent it first but Sarah being Sarah would skip that part and open away so she didn't see that part where the email had no name, address or subject.

An empty page with the exception of one line of site address - which made the girl frown as she remembered her sister's warning about junk mail - surely she never received any junk mail at all so this one must be safe, right?

Maybe it is just some friend of hers sending her an e-card.

So without further consideration she clicked on the site and squealed in delight as pretty colours started showing up. She squealed further as a Poke-ball floated up.

"A Poke-site, I bet Valerie sent me this…Bishonen?"

Underneath the huge picture of the oddly coloured black and silver poke-ball a brief description of a bishonen was given.

**Bishonen** (n) 1. Meaning pretty boy in Japanese. 2. A term given by fans to attractive masculine characters deriving from Japanese Animation. _See also __**bishi**_.

Sarah blinked her eyes, "What's a masculine?"

There was a button below and she promptly skipped the rest of the reading, "Make me a Trainer"

"Eh?"

Poke-ball? Bishonen? Anime? Trainer?

"SARAH! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sarah squeaked as she jumped halfway from her chair accidentally clicking her mouse in the process. Her computer started buzzing wildly and the screen started acting funny and fading out.

"Oh no! Dad's going to kill me if the computer needs fixing again," she panicked. She could hear her mum coming and she hurriedly tried to resolve the problem before she gets into more mess. "Please don't die on me, please… um…. Um… oh never mind"

She swivelled in the chair and made to escape.

At least she tried to that is until she found out that everything went still and silent and she couldn't move a hair much less try to escape her mother's wrath.

_What's happening?_

The computer screen swirled colours and she prayed that it means it's alive once more.

Then everything went black.

_Oh… no…_

_Help me?_

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

**First fic, apologies if it's poorly written. Promise will get better. Reviews, critics, comments, opinions etc. greatly welcome. Flames are accepted if you can be bothered, since I never got one before and want to see what it's like go ahead, amuse me if you can be bothered to write one.**

**Accepting characters but no promises of them all appearing. See my profile for application form and only characters sent by email will be accepted. I DO NOT ACCEPT CHARACTERS SENT BY REVIEWS.**

**Kiki Hayashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa! Cool! Was that how it looked like when we came here?"

"That was wild, dude!"

"Is she okay?"

Sarah groaned, somebody was disturbing her sleep and it's not those usual pesky birds that built their nest beside her window.

"Oh she's fine, she's fine. All newbies appear out of nowhere though this one was the first to ever appear in the classroom."

_Newbie?_

_NEWBIE?!_

"Hey! Who are you calling a newbie here?" Sarah shouted bolting upright successfully smashing her skull against a desk. Desk?

During her wincing she manage to see who on earth made the comment about her being a newbie and found a weird guy in a lab coat. Her first thought was that she must have wound up in hospital after all she did faint didn't she?

But then since when did hospitals have that many people crowding around you and don't they put their patients in beds and not on the floor.

So Sarah said the first thing that came to her mind, "eh?"

The doctor guy smiled and offered a hand to help her up, "Good afternoon, I am Professor Rosseforp, welcome to the Bishi world!"

"Bish-Bishi? Bishi World?" Sarah stammered and her audience nodded.

Professor Rosseforp smiled again, "A world where bishonen could be captured trained and live hand in hand with humans. Sort of like Pokemon but with bishonen and bishoujo instead of the little monsters and you can battle with them as well, nice eh?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow before rudely bursting out laughing, "Yeah right as if…"

Professor Rosseforp sighed and snapped his fingers, "Chibi Usa, please step out"

Sarah froze mid-laugh and her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she joined everyone in staring as the small little girl came out from behind the curtains.

"I don't like them, they're scary!" the girl said grimacing whilst hugging a big round cat's head ball.

"Please everyone, meet my chibi bishoujo, Chibi Usa," Rosseforp said trying to cover his bishoujo's rudeness.

"Hmph, I'm going back in," the girl said and with a flash of red light she zapped back into one of the poke-balls hanging from the professor's belt.

Rosseforp cleared his throat getting his students attention again. "Anyways, where was I? Yes. Welcome, everyone to the Bishi World. I am Professor Rosseforp, your guide for the afternoon and today I shall take you through Orientation, where I shall explain what happened to you and about the wondrous world of Bishonen and Bishoujo."

He flipped a remote from his pocket and a projector screen slid down from the ceiling and immediately began an educationally designed presentation.

"First question, how you got here? You all received a link to a new site, right?" Nods. "And you all clicked on the 'Make me a Trainer' button?" More nods.

"Well your wish has come true and you have all arrived here to become bishi-trainers. If you have read the website properly you will all know that Bishonen are male anime characters, though this now seem to expand to include games and books, and Bishoujos are the female equivalent of Bishonen."

Judging from the amount of 'ah-ha' and 'oh' and the sudden dawning onto their faces, one would have guessed that not a lot of them read the site properly – Sarah included.

"Right, These lovely Bishonens and Bishoujos reside in their own lovely little hidden cities which, according to the textbook, used to be open to the public but…" Rosseforp extend the silence a little longer hoping for dramatic effect.

"But, humans started appearing and started catching the poor little bishies so they have to close and hide their cities so as not to become extinct, in fact I think a few are endangered species already… anyways the rule is, we stick to our cities and they stick to theirs. So first rule in the bishi world: Do NOT try to seek entrance NOR try to find these settlements. Why? Because if you intrude, they intrude, simple as that, imagine a horde of super saiyans intruding into our city now, how much would be left afterwards?"

Whilst the students sat and quietly thought up images of world destruction and utter chaos, the professor quickly flipped to the next slide. "CORRECT, no food will be left. Not very nice is it?

"Now bishies usually don't mind being captured as long as they're captured reasonably fairly and this is where the next rule comes." Another pause.

"Never EVER capture a chibi without permission, it is like kidnapping a child in the human world."

Everybody nodded and then their eyes grew wide and the professor found them all staring at his belt.

"Oh no! No! I did NOT steal Chibi Usa! In fact, I have a Usagi and Tuxedo Mask and they uh…. Sorta got together. Which leads to the next um… issue.

"Trainers and their um… bishies are compatible."

The students' faces brightened (either from embarrassment, shyness or excitement, its still unsure of… well except Sarah's whose face read 'I-have-no-idea-what-compatible-means').

"Though I wouldn't encourage it because whatever children you will have will usually A) look near enough like a bishi, B) almost would be scorn by society and C) usually is mentally unstable and um… die from insanity in the end...well some do but I think the bishi genes must have evolved or something and quite a few of the half-lings don't do crazy anymore instead there's some that became bishi-trainers. But best to be on the safe side, no?"

The students' faces dropped.

"Right, next topic, stages. First there is chibi, which I told you about, they are the child bishies, next there is sans who finally becomes samas. You can catch the latter two but never the former. Yes? Yes.

"Now next thing, capturing your bishies. You will use these," he pointed to the silver and black balls hanging from his belt, "Like Pokemon, you throw and you catch. To let out, do the same though calling them works as well and to release you open the ball up completely and snap it in half. Never release all your bishies because that will trigger the lovely cut-scene of you going home.

"The Bish-balls we provide are the cheap standardized ones which you will find quite a few bishies out there are actually scared of, Bish-ball-phobia or something like that. And then if you're rich enough, you can upgrade them to PD-Spheres (Pocket Dimension Spheres) where instead of the cramped void, it's a room and even if you're really rich, upgrade to Bishi-dorms where bishies can access each other's rooms when they're inside the Bish-balls.

"Next rule, never abandon your bishi, which is still within your possession, more than 3 miles away from you. Remember that, 3 miles! You are linked to them by blood; you can leave them for emergencies and for a very short period of time. If you do stray further than 3 miles and was missing for too long then… your bishi will go mad and might die after two days of your prolonged absence.

"And all bishies that are freshly caught will not be able to separate from you for very long. It's this new thing called Bonding where you're to get use to each other so at the start of your 'bond' you won't be able to handle more than a few feet away from each other but as time passes and you become more familiar, your 'away' distance will extend to the three mile limit.

"Right, right, we're near the end and I'm already bored. Next, your dex," he flipped a phone-like device from his pocket, "this is your phone, your encyclopaedia, your mini-computer, your dictionary, your ID card and your personal details all in one. Pretty neat eh?"

The students remained quiet obviously thinking of different ways to mistreat, mess with or decorate the device.

"Lovely! We are at the end and it's the best bit!"

The trainers-to-be squealed in delight and excitement.

"You will be gaining your belts along with your first 20 Bish-balls, you'll have to buy the rest if you want more. The belts are one size, and one size only AND one size fit all. No complaints, hard luck if it's not your kind of fashion though personally I think it's rather funky. It holds approximately 60 balls and for those hardcore trainers among you, you CAN buy another belt and another and another and as many as you like."

He began rummaging about the room pulling out belts, balls, dexes and needles?

Everyone's first reaction was to back away as far from the professor as possible whilst a wild gleam sparkled across his glasses.

"Oh, come on now my students, I would need a little blood from you to make your belts and balls. Just a little to personalise it as yours… you there young one, how about you first?"

Sarah gaped at him, "M-Me?"

"Of course, you're the smallest here…"

"Um…" Sarah didn't ponder long as the next thing she saw was the professor giving the syringe a little wave brandishing its shiny sharp point. "Oh dear…"

THUMP

And she fainted on the spot.

"Great, our first volunteer, see. Our youngest is the bravest!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Applications are still open (twiddles thumbs with boredom since no-one actually bothered to apply yet…)**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sure me! **

**I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ara, she's out for quite long, ne?" an amused voice said and Sarah felt someone twirling strands of her hair in their fingers.

"Fay-san! Don't be rude!" another voice scolded.

"Perhaps we should bring her to some medical attention?"

"Good idea, carry her, Fay"

"Why me?" the person called Fay whined but Sarah could feel someone trying to lift her anyway.

"Wha?" Sarah yawned finally opening her eyes to see what's disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Ah, she's awake!" Fay commented and put her back down again.

Sarah glanced about her, taking in the classroom and the sofa she was sleeping on. Her eyes landed on the other three occupants; there was a girl with gold-framed glasses and two tall guys. She skimmed her eyes over the older bespectacled one having no idea who on earth he is and stared at the third occupant.

"EEEEEH?! A FAY???" Sarah practically screamed. "Right, I must be still dreaming."

She immediately flopped back down on the couch ignoring the weird looks she is getting. "Wake me up when the dream's over."

"Funny girl, ne?"

"Fay-san! Don't be rude!" the girl scolded again.

"Fay-san this, Fay-san that, does this mean that when I evolve to Sama stage you'll call me Fay-sama?" Fay teased.

The other bishonen in the room chuckled and Sarah peeked an eye open as the bishonen gently helped her to an upright position even though she's still trying to fall back asleep again.

"It's not a dream, young child" the bishi said and Sarah gave up her pretence of sleep and studied the man in front of her furrowing her brows to remember where she seen this handsome bishonen before. He was dressed neatly in a simple shirt and trousers and a pair of glasses sat on the bridged of his nose giving him a wise and knowledgeable appearance.

The man's words were slowly registered into her brain.

"I'm not a child!" Sarah said rudely scowling back at the adult who blinked and laughed at her. "Stop laughing at me!"

The girl of the trio smiled kindly at her batting away Fay's teasing, "hello, I'm Autumn, nice to meet you"

"Sarah"

"This is Fay-san who, I'm sure you already, is from Tsubasa Chronicles."

Fay grinned and did a fancy flourish followed with a sweeping bow where he billowed out his large white coat so it drifts handsomely about him. Sarah's eyes dazzled slightly, she was not a Fay fangirl but the bishonen was too pretty to deny.

"And this is Fuji-san."

"I never remember Fuji looking like that. Where's his tennis racket?"

Autumn pulled a confused face.

"Fuji from Prince of Tennis?" Sarah suggested and the other girl laughed.

"No, Fuji-san is a Fujitaka Kinomoto from CardCaptor Sakura."

Sarah screwed up her face, "nope, no idea"

Autumn looked shocked that she doesn't know who Fuji-san is but the bishi in question merely shook his head, "she's still rather young, it's only normal for her to not know all the animes out there"

Sarah beamed an innocent smile at the other girl as she quickly started imagining all the bishies she will get to meet in this world. Oh the sexiness of Edward Elric, the hotness of Sasuke Uchiha, the coolness of Kenshin Himura and… and… too many to count.

"So why am I here?" Sarah asked breaking away from her imagination before she stays there permanently. She looked about the classroom remembering the educational presentation and the strange professor guy with the Chibi Usa.

"Ah, that would be because Autumn-chan is too nice and volunteered to look after you while the rest of the class went on ahead," Fay chirped.

"Not really, my dex broke so I came to the Orientation building to get it fixed," Autumn explained, "the professor grabbed me just as I was passing by saying something like taking the rest of the students on ahead to finish the orientation process and for me to look after you till he comes back"

"That's kind of you" Sarah said glancing down to her arm and for the first time noticed the big smiley plaster on the inside of her elbow. No doubt where the mad professor stuck that scary needle.

Autumn smiled, "It's okay. Though the professor seem to have forgotten and probably left for his lunch break already."

"Ah!" Fay-san smiled brightly, "That means we get to take Sarah-chan through the rest of the orientation! Sugoi! This will be so fun!"

Fuji-san went towards the desk and picked up the black belts left there. "I assume these are Sarah-san's"

The newbie blinked at the postfix the professor chose to use. First time she was called 'san'; in fact first time she was called 'chan' too now that she realised it. Hm, she could get use to this.

"Right, if I remember right, the class went this way." Autumn said peeking out the door to the corridor. "It's the bishi choosing process after the lecture bit if I remember right though it wasn't like this when I first came here."

"Au-pin is so cute when she wracks her brain to remember things"

Autumn seem to twitch on the Au-pin nickname but ignored the forever cheerful mage and started down the corridor. Fujitaka quickly followed with a curious Sarah who was busy trying to put on the belt of Bish-balls and lastly Fay skipped out of the classroom much like a school-kid.

They soon reached a gym-like room without getting too lost and Sarah tilted her head cutely to one side in confusion.

"So… what do I do here?"

Autumn pushed the smaller girl to the centre of the hall whilst Fujitaka went to a side door and quickly explained the situation to the occupants of the other room.

"This is the part where you pick your first bishi. Back in my newbie days we didn't have this system, instead we were ordered to catch a bishi within two weeks or risk being sent home."

"My first bishi? Like my first Pokemon? You mean I get to choose?"

"Of course"

Sarah's imagination ran wild again. Oh the hotness of Sasuke, the cuteness of Chrno, the… many possibilities. This sure beat being shouted at by her mum any day.

Mum

The word flashed in her head and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I'm so dead!"

"What?" Autumn asked concerned.

"Oh no! Oh no! Mum is so going to kill me. How many hours have I been here? Two? Three? Never mind!" Sarah quickly tried to search for an exit and would have bolted out the window had Fay not caught hold of her arm pointing out that they're on the second floor of the building.

"Ara, calm down, ochibi-chan!" Fay reassured with his usual slow wide smile. "Your mum won't know you're here"

"Eh?" Sarah stopped thrashing and the mage relaxed his grip.

"All memories of you on Earth are erased when you came here and filled up with appropriate made-up memories to fill in the blanks. And if you ever choose to go back home, the memories are replaced."

"So my mum doesn't know I'm here?"

"Nope"

Sarah's expression changed to a growing grin. "My sister won't know I'm here?"

"No"

"My dad won't know I wrecked the computer?"

"No"

Sarah's grin extended and she started rubbing her hands together, "peeeerfect"

Oh the things she could do in this world. All the bishies, all the adventure, the independent life of a bishi-trainer… the…hah! She could do anything here! Eat what she wants. Sleep when she wants. Take over the world. Announce herself king.

Whilst the newbie was busy dreaming of devilish schemes, Fujitaka came back with a frown on his handsome face. He waved a sheet of paper, "the bishies went out for lunch, but the assistant was kind enough to give a list of their names. Sarah-san can choose from the list and get them when they come back"

"Ok. Sarah… Sarah?"

The newbie was oblivious to her name being called and had started cackling like a mad witch.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**Fay D.Flourite (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto (CardCaptor Sakura)**

**Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

**Chrno (Chrno Crusade)**

**Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)**

**Chibi Usa (Sailormoon)**

**PeaceLoveOcelot****: Thank you for the lovely review ! Wuvs. No, she still haven't caught her first bishi yet, that'll be next chapter. Sorry if Fay acts OOC. I admit he's fun to write but so challenging (whimpers) his actions (the way I wrote them) reminds me of a schoolgirl.**

**As long as that application form stays in my profile page, you can still submit characters! There! Now I don't have to say 'applications is still open' on every chapter…**

**(Was forced to write this T.T) Many thanks to Sarah who is my sister, beta-reader and who I based Sarah the bishi trainer on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the 'trainer with the Sephiroth' mentioned somewhere two-thirds of the way down. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Two weeks," she told herself whilst flipping open her dex revealing that she has… 13 days left to catch a bishi since Rosseforp stated before they left (and after she woke up from her dead faint) that one must catch a bishi within a fortnight and failure to do so will result in you being transported home instantly. Or she could always have picked the easy route which is to choose from the group of volunteered 'starter' bishies but Sarah was out cold too long that she missed all the ones she wants and rather than being stuck with one she dislikes, she decided to brave the wilds and attempt to capture one to her liking within the given time limit – much to the surprise of Autumn.

She rubbed her shoulders and dropped her pink rucksack on the grassy floor. She had only walked for about an hour after she left town and she's tired already. Sarah frowned; her PE teacher always said she had low stamina… not that he will remember her now anyway.

Sarah stared at the pack on the ground and pouted, the shop lady must hate her as she gave her a ton of things to carry (not really since everyone receive the same kit but Sarah likes to exaggerate). Autumn had kindly sneaked some other basic things that were included in the starter kit into Sarah's pile after haggling with the shop lady for a while.

She glanced at the woods about her, already missing the security of town and wished her first friend in the bishi-world had joined her. At the very least she won't feel as vulnerable as she is feeling right now and there's always the bonus of maybe begging one of Autumn's bishies to carry her pack for her.

But Sarah was not destined to go on her first adventure with the brunette as Autumn had been travelling for a while and was in no hurry at all to wander in the wilderness again unlike Sarah who _needs_ to be out here in order to catch that first bishi within the time limit.

With a sigh of relief she slumped herself down onto the floor rubbing her sore legs whilst thinking of what bishi would be nice to join her team. An Ed would be nice. Blonde, muscular, intelligent, kicks much butt and not to mention his cute angst moments.

It then occurred to her that she didn't know what territory she is in and that she had forgotten about buying the map Autumn said would help her journey.

"Not like I can read it anyway," Sarah commented idly flicking away a stray leaf from her hair. She wriggled about in her position and annoyed reached a hand underneath and pulled out a pebble which she tossed aside.

"OW!" a bush cried and Sarah froze on the spot as a humanoid came stumbling out holding his eye.

"Who the hell dare throw a rock at the great…" his eyes widened and he gaped.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

Sasuke was having a terrible day and Sasuke never liked terrible days. First he got out of the wrong side of his bed and considering there is only one side of the bed you can actually get out of he must have tried the other non-existent option and rolled straight into the wall.

He should have taken the bed incident as a warning and never left it, the wall must have known that he would have a bad day so must have moved forwards the bed's owner in attempt to knock him out if he rolled. Yes, of course the wall moved! Why else would he crash into it? Of course Sasuke would never roll into the wall! It must be the other way round! The _wall_ rolled into Sasuke!

Next our lovely onyx-eyed bishi, after a dramatic concussion, had found out that there was no more hair gel left meaning only one thing.

The dratted Naruto that lived next door must have stolen the rest of it and left the empty pot to spite him. Then a bunch of Sakura Bishoujos found it amusing to serenade on his doorstep whilst two Inos flamenco danced flirtatiously about him as he tried to get out the door with fluttering eyelashes and long roses in their mouths.

In order to escape his horde of adoring suitors, Sasuke was forced to make a dramatic escape into the woods behind his house, which lead him to his next predicament.

Our lovely Uchiha got misplaced. No, no, of course he wasn't lost! Whoever heard of a Sasuke getting lost? No one, of course, that's because they don't know how to get lost, in fact they just get _misplaced_. Yes that's the term, misplaced.

So, whilst this Sasuke was 'misplaced', his final trouble had arrived… an enemy had the decency to attack him cheaply by injuring his lovely eye. Oh, how he howled in pain and in order to take revenge, our bishi stampeded out of the bushes that the enemy was hiding behind and was about to demand a duel.

He never knew what hit him.

Though we do and it was in the form of a silver and black Bish-ball

-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-

"You have reached Au-pin's voicemail, please leave a kawaii message after the beep. Bye bye!" Fay's voice chimed.

"AUTUMN!!!! I GOT MY FIRST BISHIIIIII!!!! IT'S A SASUKE!!!!

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Right… ready… aim… fire!"

The string went taut and the victim of their plan fell right in and tripped face first though he quickly recovered and threw his arms out to flip back up and would have succeeded in doing so had a shiny metal flask not came slamming down and bonked the victim straight on the head distracting him for a full second.

Sarah gave a battle cry and pounced forward like a tigress knocking the victim with a Bish-ball.

"Whoa!!!! Go me! Go Sarah!" the trainer squealed.

Sasuke grunted from his position of leaning coolly against a tree, "I can't believe I've stooped so low as to set up traps to catch fellow Bishonen for you."

Sarah smiled sweetly at her bishi, "oh you know you love it"

"No I know I don't," he eyed the Bish-ball in his trainer's hands, "and I know that's not going to help put dinner on the plate either"

"Oh shush, it's not my fault we're still lost in the woods for over a fortnight and used up all our food supplies."

Sasuke glared at the little 12 year old, "actually it is your fault and to be more correct, _you_ are lost. I am simply _misplaced_"

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever," Sarah said, "And you're wrong, this Link I just caught _will_ put dinner on the plate… he knows how to hunt! Unlike somebody here that I know…"

Sasuke coolly flipped open his owner's dex ignoring what his trainer just said.

"Property of Sarah, age 12, Status, novice trainer, 2 Bishonen, Name of new bishonen, Link. Nickname?"

"None," Sarah stated.

"Nickname None?"

Sarah snatched the dex from her first bishi's hand, "No! You stupid thing, his nickname is not 'None'! He's not having a nickname!"

"Why don't you just press the no button." A voice offered from the woods and Sasuke despite his insistence in not caring about his trainer leapt out in front of her.

"Easy, easy, calm down," the voice said and a girl came from the trees holding up his hands, "friendly forces, do not attack." The girl said with a chuckle.

Sarah blinked then looked down at her dex, "what no button?"

"The small one with the letter N at the bottom left corner, most people doesn't realise their dex have one… neither did I until my Sai pointed it out to me."

Sarah squinted further and spotted that indeed there was a button N at the bottom and Sarah sees, Sarah wants to press, Sarah presses… not before squealing in delight first.

"No nickname," the dex finally confirmed.

Sasuke grunted, "great now can you fix mine? I don't really fancy being called None either."

Sarah looked at the new girl who shrugged, "don't know, I have to ask my Sai about that."

Silence reigned and Sarah looked at her Bishi-dex curiously wondering if she could unravel more mysteries from it.

"Um… you mind calling your bishi off me now?" the girl asked nervously eyeing the kunai the shinobi was pointing in her direction.

Sarah lifted her head sheepishly and ordered Sasuke to retreat, which his did with much drama and coolness by making a show of twirling his kunai back into his pouch.

The girls eyed each other silently. Sarah see a teenage trainer who seem experienced and thoughtful and wondered if she could get her to feed her…

The trainer see scrawny kid with a Sasuke, both could definitely do with a bath and not to mention some food as well. So she asked the most obvious of questions.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes we are"

"Correction, _she_ is lost! I'm just _misplaced_"

Sarah rolled her eyes cutely, "Fine, whatever."

"How long have you been out here?" the stranger asked trying to judge it by the state of their clothes.

"Two weeks," Sarah answered sheepishly twirling a strand of her dirty hair, "we did meet another trainer a few days ago, a girl with a 'smexy' (whatever that is) Sephiroth but she was pretty much the same state as I was so we thought it's smarter to divide and have more chance to find town and whoever reaches town first will call the other and find help."

Sasuke grunted, "more like she wanted to get away from you before you decide to glomp her Sephiroth again"

Sarah batted the comment aside, "Can I join you for lunch? I used up my food supplies."

At the same time the new girl suggested for both of them to join her for lunch.

"It's okay, Yuzuki don't mind cooking more portions, speaking of which I should head back now before they get worried."

"Head back?"

"To my camp, I just wandered away to use the loo because my Marth is hogging my portable one to do his hair"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Whoa! Cool!" Sarah gaped not hiding her jealous glare that she sent towards the other trainer.

From metres away they could already smell the homey cooking of lunch and the novice trainer was practically drooling as she followed her nose and ran wildly towards the source completely forgetting about her bishi who have to ninja jump to catch up else get lagged behind and get further 'misplaced'.

The first thing Sarah saw when she jumped like a savage out into the clearing was the small portable kitchen which looked like a smaller version of some cooking show where everything was against one wall and joined together with a Yuzuki persocom from Chobits pacing about the units withdrawing ingredients and stirring occasional pots.

Next the novice spotted the warm camp fire not that there really is a requirement for it since its rather nice weather today but a jealous Duo was busy poking at a Sai who was obviously roasting a perfect set of perfect marshmallows whilst grinning amused at his partner's burnt ones.

Off to the other side of the clearing a small building stood and sounds of showering could be heard accompanied by wafts of scented soap and shampoo with a background of soprano singing.

The older trainer grinned proudly at her camp.

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you," she said holding out a hand and then waved it to the scene, "and these are my bishies… well most of them"

Sarah eyed the hand jealously and then eyed the trainer suspiciously wondering how she could subtly wriggle into pairing up with the trainer and gain access to all this free facilities.

"I'm Sarah… can I join your group and wriggle into using your free facilities?" well… maybe not very subtle after all…

Kate blinked then laughed patting the smaller trainer in the head, "you're a novice aren't you? Long time since I've been a novice."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Sephiroth (FF7), Yuzuki (Chobits), Marth (Smash Brothers), Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing), Sai Argyle (Gundam Seed), Fay D. Flourite (Tsubasa Chronicles), Link (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

**PeaceLoveOcelot:** Thanks for spotting the archaeologist mistake. (sheepish grin) Too much Tsubasa. Sorry that Autumn is not in this chapter but she will DEFINITELY be popping in and out quite a bit because Fay and Autumn is so cute to write!

**Shadow of Phantasia: **Cooookies!!! Wuvs!Christine will appear! No worries! Just that by the time I got your character, I have this all typed up. Sorry. You should write that Bishi fic again. They're so much fun to write! …..and yes, I do know what smexy is but Sarah is not that smart…

**Anyone kind enough to tell me what this PM thing is and am I not allowed to reply to reviews here anymore? o.O?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the 'trainer with the Sephiroth' mentioned somewhere two-thirds of the way down. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tea madam?" Yuzuki asked presenting a cup of said drink to her trainer who smiled and received it.

"Well now that you're all full, I may as well introduce you to my bishies," Kate said simply calmly drinking tea whilst Sarah looked at the Yuzuki with wonder and admiration and thinking of ways in which she could possibly make her Sasuke work like Yuzuki does.

Sarah eyed the girl in front of her, "are you a really rich kid in the real world?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You made your Yuzuki into a slave"

Kate laughed then set her empty cup onto the silver tray her persocom offered, "No, if you remember Yuzuki served Minoru…"

Sarah drooled on said bishi's name.

"… So therefore she's used to serving people, in fact she's programmed to do so. So I can't change her habits and since I have no Minoru, she started serving me as a replacement… sadly I don't think me and my bishies can live without her now."

"Anyways, how about we hear about you first?"

Sarah furrowed her brows childishly as she try to think of where to start, "I'm Sarah, I'm a novice, I'm 12, Sasuke is my only bishi until I caught that Link just there and we've been lost for about a fortnight now."

"Misplaced," Sasuke coughed into his hand.

Sarah chose to ignore her first bishi, "speaking of which I better get Link out and introduce myself."

She rolled the silver and black ball to the grassy floor and with a flash, said bishonen came out wearing a slightly dazed and confused look before he gaped at his surroundings.

He scanned the area quickly and instantly the blood bond hit and he felt like some kind of invisible line was formed between him and the little pipsqueak sitting on a log with the strangely dressed fellow wearing a nonchalant expression.

"Hi, I'm your trainer, Sarah," the pipsqueak said and Link held out his hand to shake the offered one. Simple as that the connection was made and Link obediently sat down beside the girl all the while looking at his surroundings with wonder.

"And this is None"

"I am SA-SU-KAAAAY! You shall not call me by that stupid 'nickname' you put on my records" the bishi suddenly erupted and the audience sweat-dropped.

The silent blonde bishonen pointed at the displays of household equipment with interest.

"No, they're not mine, they're Kate's, that trainer over there."

Link nodded enthusiastically and continued to examine the things about him.

"Right, that was quick" Kate commented, "I remembered having a fight with my Duo when I first caught him."

Mentioned Duo stuck his tongue out and continued to roast his marshmallow trying to out-perfect Sai's.

"Right, I'm Kate, I'm 19, have been here in the Bishi-World for a good while, my first bishi is Duo over there who is now Sama stage."

The Duo waved cheerfully over before posing comically with his black bat-like tattered cape and giving his scythe a couple of swings whilst the Sai beside him snickered and muttered "show-off".

"Next was Sai, who I named Saibaby, who now also a Sama," Sarah sweat-dropped at the trainer's weird choice of bishi as to her she would never classify a Sai Argyle from Gundam Seed to be a bishi. The Sai waved casually as his other hand try to bat away the hungry Duo who was trying to sneak his perfect marshmallows from his fork.

"The two of them are quite chummy," Kate said then leant in to whisper, "Sai is actually the smarter one but he likes to play backup and let Duo take the limelight."

"Hey! I heard that!" Duo's voice shouted, "I am _so_ the smarter one!" the Gundam pilot proclaimed and tried to prove so by wrestling an amused Sai to the ground.

"Then there's Yuzuki, a san"

Yuzuki inclined her head politely and poured more tea into Sarah's cup.

"Then Marth, speaking of who, Duo is Marth still in there?" Kate demanded turning round to glare at the bathroom.

"Yup," the bishi answered and went up to bang on the door, "Oi, girly boy! Drowned yet?"

Just then the door was flung open and an extremely agitated Marth from Smash Brothers emerged in his gleaming glory through the sauna of steam billowing out of the bathroom.

"Of course one haven't drowned yet, what do you take me for? An imbecile? Must I explain to you again that attention is required if my hair is to stay as beautiful as it is"

Duo eyed the navy locks on the Fire Emblem prince, "looks the same to me."

The Marth gaped then gave his hair a lofty toss, "humph, not as if one such as you will ever admire art such as I."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, hey where's the little squeaker?" Duo said peering into the fog of steam that had become the interior of the bathroom.

"In there, I had tried my best to clean him and you will find the result most satisfying."

"I hope you haven't dressed him up, Marth!" Kate yelled from the other side of the clearing.

"Of course not mistress, I am not one to disobey your orders though I would think he would look most delicious if I dress him to perfection like I am."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kate muttered before turning to her new acquaintances, "Marth was a chibi… NO I did not steal him! I got permission, he was a rather normal kid until we bought him his first toy – a task I unfortunately gave Duo and should have been wiser and gave it to Sai – Duo thought would be funny to buy him a doll. Marth had been like this since."

They all stared at the Marth who is now extracting a mirror from Kate's pack and bottles of lotions and perfume before settling down to apply each with girlish care.

"He would have been wearing pink skirts and dresses with makeup had I not stopped him and banned him with a threat of confiscating his mirror."

"Here's the little brat!" Duo announced among the steam and dashed out holding a small dark brown and red lump, which giggled loudly. The chibi had a mane of short red hair with a red jewel upon his forehead. He wore dark brown and black clothes with soft leather armour and a black cape to finish the look.

Sarah gaped and Link jumped up sword in hand.

"That's… a chibi Ganon!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

There was a deathly silence (with the exception of Marth's humming as he pampered himself).

Duo shrugged, "what's the big deal? What's wrong with Ganny?"

Kate scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "yeah, I have a Ganondorf… but he's only a chibi" she added quickly.

"In fact, he's rather cute as a chibi albeit the way he gets rather hyper when you let him burn and destroy things."

Sarah's face clearly said that Ganondorf shouldn't exist in a world of bishonen where all beings are… pretty. Link looked confused as to whether he should attack his archenemy or not since he's in the form of a child.

"Um… Ganny, come over here." Kate said patting her knee and the kid squealed jumping out of Duo's arms (accidentally kicking him in his leave as well) and scampered onto the trainer's knee with childish delight before grinning proudly of being able to scale such a height.

"He was an abandoned chibi when I found him, the authorities checked and double checked all Zelda villages and he's not registered in any so we think a trainer's bishies had him then abandoned him. And by then he pretty much clung to us so we kept him."

"Ganny, meet Sarah, Sasuke and Link"

Ganny turned and gave each of them a big sunny smile in turn and Sarah melted to coo at the baby. Ganny then babbled and clapped his hands in delight as he then spotted the fire and his eyes grew wide and sparkled with wonder.

"Look at the little squirt," Duo commented and his eyes brightened, "let's get him a toy!"

Kate glared at the pilot and hugged the chibi tighter, "No, Duo."

"No O-O" the chibi mimicked.

"Come on, Kate," he knelt in front and peered at the kid, "shall O-O get Ganny a toy?"

"Oy?"

"Duo, we all know what happened last time you got a toy," Sai stated and they all peered at Marth who was presently massaging lavender scented moisturiser into his face. He turned and spotted everyone watching, "what?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Right! Everything all set?" Kate asked to no-one in particular and peered about the clearing to make sure it just that - A clearing void of their equipment.

"Kitchen gone?"

"Check!"

"Bathroom?"

"Check"

"Marth's things?"

"Present"

"Duo, you have Ganny?"

"O-O got Ganny" the toddler squeaked on Duo's shoulders.

"Yeah, what he said"

"Right… Marth?"

"Yes, mistress?" the bishi answered looking up from filing his nails with a pink filer.

"Stop filing, it's disturbing."

"Yes, mistress"

"Sai, where's the next town?"

Sai turn his head up from his laptop, "about two hours north"

"Which is?"

"That way"

"Good. Disconnect. We may leave."

The Gundam Seed bishi obeyed quickly and began retracting all the wires back into Yuzuki's mechanical ears thus cutting off their Internet supply.

"Right, let's go"

So they left whilst Sarah looked with fascination and Sasuke nodded with approval on the leadership skills… at least he won't be misplaced anymore if he follow this troupe about…

-**Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"You have reached Autumn's voice-mail, please leave a message after the beep." Kinomoto-san's voice informed kindly.

"AUTUMN-CHAN!!! Why do you never pick up your dex? I'm safe now. No worries! I'm freeloading off this trainer I found and she's guiding me to the next town."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Now, I just turn this on…. Wait, it is on! Oh, um… You have reached Christine's voice-mail, please leave a message after the beep… now how do I close this?"

"CHRISTINE-CHAN!! How come nobody is answering their dexes? How's your 'smexy' Sephiroth? Anyways, I found a lovely rich trainer who I can freeload off till the next town. Still lost? Do I need to call for help when I get into town? Reply ASAP… now let's see if I can bargain myself into teaming up with this rich girl. Then I won't get lost anymore! Ha, go me!"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Short chapter because of exams but will try my best!**

**PeaceLoveOcelot: **I can NEVER spell your name properly; it takes me a few tries to get it right! Thankies for spotting the Sasuke POV confusion bit. It's because doesn't like my usual section separators (the squiggle lines) and whips them away. I didn't know until you pointed it out (I spell-check and read over before I post the chapters online) anyways, I've replaced the separators with –Bish-Bash- now (as you can see...)

**Shadow of Phantasia –** can't wait to see your story (sends encouragement through sweeties) I was merging your character into the story in the past few days and she's so much fun to write!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"TOWN!!!" Sarah yelled giddily and was on her knees in a second to kiss the ground in worship. "Town! It's actually town! It's…" she squinted her eyes at the billboard.

"It's… the town I came from?! WHAT?! You mean I've just walked in a big LOOP?!"

The young trainer immediately began huffing and tried to sulk coolly by the billboard hoping for a Sasuke effect but since Sasukes don't pout, the effect was lost and she just looked like a sulky kid.

"I refuse to go into this town!" Sarah declared still huffing cutely by the billboard.

"Hmph, fine by me," her Sasuke joined leaning collectively against the same structure (minus the sulking), "I have no intention of setting foot in a human settlement"

Whilst on the other hand Link seems very interested in going in and had started flitting begging eyes towards Sarah's direction.

Marth was practically jumping for joy and was hopping from one foot to another eager to enter the town gates, "finally I am rid of these barbaric surroundings and into a land of hygiene again!"

"Marth."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Stop wriggling, you're scaring the kids."

"Yes, mistress."

Kate looked at Sarah's sulking face, "um… well I guess this is where we say goodbye and go our separate ways?"

"EH?" was the response from the 12 year old and even her Sasuke started to panic on the announcement (how is he going to cope without the older trainer? His stupid pipsqueak of a trainer might get him misplaced again!)

"But…but…we just met… and…and…" Sarah slid to her knees in front of the more experienced girl and gave her best puppy eyes, "how is one suppose to survive this treacherous land of beautiful beings without the guidance of thou? How is one to survive such horror without the aid of thy companionship? Oh, dear gods of heaven, please grant me my humble wish. I am but a small pitiful being most incapable of many tasks ahead of me. Please grant me the aid this most wonderful maiden. Please! Please! I beg of you!"

"Sniff… so touching," Marth commented wiping tears from his eyes with a pink handkerchief before blowing his nose (most elegantly) against it.

Duo raised an eyebrow, "I say we make a run for it and leave her behind."

"Can we leave Marth behind as well?" Sai asked.

"Good idea…think she'll take Marth?"

"Nah, he's too expensive to maintain."

"Maybe we could bribe her."

The two bishonen looked at each other. "Nah, we'll miss him too much."

"You will?" Marth said with glittery eyes.

"Yeah, we'll miss teasing you." Both said in chorus.

"Hey! That's most ungraceful!"

"Guys! Guys!" Kate said placing herself in the middle of the whole commotion. "Right, Duo, Saibaby…"

"Saibaby" Sarah snickered against her hand.

"Stop bickering," Kate demanded of her bishies and then pointed towards Sarah, "and stop snickering!"

Kate ran her hand through her medium length hair and straightened her glasses, "look, Sarah, I don't… I'm not the type to travel with others. I quite like travelling by myself in fact."

Sai and Duo coughed for attention.

"And with my bishies." She quickly added. "But the point is, I'm not that into the whole trainer team thing and I know you're new and stuff so I'm sure this sudden urge to join up with me must be because you're not use to this world."

Sarah pouted.

"You're new, maybe… maybe you'll like to travel alone too. I'm sure you don't want me to um… take all your limelight with my experienced bishies."

Sarah pouted more.

"I…"

Sarah wobbled her lower lip and gave a few dramatic sniffs that could have challenged Marth's when he lost his strawberry soap.

Kate sighed.

"Fine. Fine. You can join me." An evil glint beamed across the trainer's glasses.

"Here comes the BUT part," Duo said rolling his cobalt eyes.

"You," Kate started, "have to beat me in a battle first."

Sarah gaped and her small mind quickly began calculating a way round this situation.

"I'll see you at the gym in," Kate looked at her watch, "one hour and if you win… fine you can join me."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Are you just going to sit there?"

_Click_

"Ignoring me isn't going to help you win, you know"

_Click_

"Fine, be that way." Sasuke stated and turned to glare at Sarah's other bishi who is presently finding the light switch to the bedside lamp extremely fascinating and wouldn't stop toying with the on off switch, "Would mind stopping that?"

Seeing Sasuke's annoyed glare, Link quickly stopped clicking the button and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sarah then turned to her ninja bishi with watery eyes, "Sasuke? How am I going to win?"

Sasuke touched his fingers to the middle of his forehead as he tries to think up a plan.

It was either win and stay with the experienced trainer, which keeps him fed, washed and healthy, or lose which will make him starved to death, die of unhygienic conditions and suffer mental instability because of his prolonged stay with this pipsqueak of a trainer and lack of access to normal living requirements.

"Right, there is only one combination we could use. Because her Duo is a mecha type and we don't have anybody similar she can't use her Duo. That should help things since he's a Sama…"

"But you're a ninja type, so I can't use you either… which leaves…"

"Link to fight and the only one she could use would be Marth which is a san. Her Yuzuki and Sai are both not the right types to face Link so we just have to focus on Marth."

"It shouldn't be that hard…"

Images of Marth in his girly gleaming white costumed glory surfaced to their minds.

"Maybe we should just throw a spider at him."

_Click_

"LINK!?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

"Hello?"

"CHRISTINE-CHAN!" Sarah's voice boomed out of the dex making Christine dangle the phone as far as her hands can go without dropping the dex and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"You picked up! Yaaaaay!"

"Uh… yes?" Christine finally managed.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes, loud and clear. The stupid message tone woke me up in the morning to tell me"

"So, are you safe?"

"Yes, yes, in fact. I managed to get Sephiroth up a tree to scout the area. We managed to find town the day after you sent the message."

Sephiroth glared darkly at his trainer for mentioning the incident. If she had better control over that Hiei of hers and not resort to bickering childishly then he, a first class SOLDIER wouldn't have to resort to such a belittling act of climbing a tree to scout the area.

"Oh, so I don't need to call for a search party?"

"No, I'm fine. Where are you?"

They exchanged some pleasantries for a while and discovered quickly that they are in fact staying in the same town.

"I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow, how about?" Christine offered to the younger girl.

Sarah practically drooled on the suggestion of food and was distracted by her ninja bishonen who tapped on his trainer's shoulder impatiently. "Christine… how does one battle?"

Sephiroth's ears perked up at the last word.

"Battle?"

"I have to beat this girl in a battle in order to join her team."

"The rich one who got you to town?"

"Yeah, she seems very experienced but I'll freeload off her even if it kills me!"

"Doesn't make much sense but I could explain some of the things to you, I guess. What types does she have?"

"A mecha type, a…I have no idea what type Sai is in, a swordsman, a chibi and a persocom."

"And you?"

"I have Sasuke, the ninja and Link, a hero of time."

Christine sweat-dropped, "that would be swordsman, I assume. Well first, normally before a battle, the trainers have to bet. Whoever wins get the money. In your case I guess you're placing your place in the team down as bet. It's not a fight to the death, so no worries and the weapons in the battles are all magically blunted so that bishies are not hurt in battle, they're sharp when they need them to though, like when they need to protect themselves or you."

"You're rambling." Sephiroth interrupted in a monotone.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, fight and stuff. Your bishies have to give consent though…um… what is it again, Sephiroth?"

"I'm her Bishonen. I give full consent to fight until I am called back or are knocked out," Sephiroth droned growing bored of the conversation now that he realise it's not about actual fighting and just the rules.

"Yeah, that. And then… they fight. You don't really have to give commands though because bishies have their own fighting style and knows how to defend themselves. You're more there to give hints and help develop strategies which I advise you not to attempt unless you're very confident."

"Great…"

"You understand all that?"

"Of course."

Sasuke tapped his trainer's shoulder again, "It's nearly time."

"Oh fine, see ya, Christine-chan!"

"Bye!"

Once the phone conversation ended and Sarah's team was halfway out the door, the little trainer turned to her ninja, "Sasuke, what's a consent? Is it edible?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

Perhaps it was a good idea to have asked where the gym was before Sarah had separated from the older trainer as now the younger girl was wandering about the streets clueless. She still refused to accept help from her Sasuke who after getting fed up of walking past the same bakery twelve times in ten minutes offered to jump to the roofs and scout the area for her.

"Shall I?" Sasuke droned for the N-th time.

"No!" Sarah insisted all the while look about much like a lost rabbit and then to Sasuke's annoyance turned to Link for help proclaiming that since the elf was so adept of navigating dungeons he would be equally as adept to navigating streets.

Of course, this would have been true had her Link not been continually distracted by the technology about him and constantly trying to hack things apart with his sword in order to find how the mechanics of the machinery works. He would have taken apart several lampposts had Sasuke and Sarah not restrained him.

After what seem like hours they finally found the large building that contains the gym and upon entering had found an extremely amused Duo and Sai standing by the reception.

"You do know that," Duo started.

"You have walked past this building at least three times," Sai finished.

"And that you were too busy."

"Dragging Link away from this building's"

"Automatic doors to notice"

"That this is the gym"

Sarah glared at them as if daring them to continue the mockery, "do you have this on script or something?"

The two bishies looked at one another and shrugged in sync, "partly except the Link bit, we just came up with that bit on the spot."

"Come on let's go, Kate's waiting" Duo said stalking off in one direction.

"Um, Duo the arena we booked is this way," Sai stated pointing the opposite direction the mecha bishi was walking.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-**

It took only several minutes to walk to the assigned arena and much to Sarah's chagrin, Kate was sitting there patiently sipping tea which her bishoujo poured for her from a flask.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived," Kate stated simply nibbling on a biscuit and Sarah huffed indignantly.

"Can we get this over and done with?" Sarah demanded stomping her way to her side of the fighting grounds wanting this to be settled quickly to save embarrassment. Though deep inside she knew she stood no chance of winning since A, she knows close to nil about battling and B, she never got a chance to test out both her bishies abilities to know their attacks.

In fact all she knows is that her Link is obsessed with technology and her Sasuke is fanatical about his name being said properly and is too proud to admit when he's lost (he's just misplaced). However if worse comes worse and she loses she still have one tactic up her sleeve… she'll beg.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Link, Ganondorf (Zelda OoT), Sasuke (Naruto), Marth(Smash Brothers), Duo (Gundam Wing), Yuzuki (Chobits), Sai (Gundam Seed), Sephiroth (FF7), Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)**

**Shadow** – (points up) Christine got more screen-time! Good to see you post your story up too! And smexy Sephiroth is fun to play with.

**PeaceLoveOcelot** – Yes, Sarah is very honest (unlike the real-life one cough cough), Actually she's either really silly or really honest. I think the former. Glad you like Kate and no she doesn't dislike Marth (she loves him in real-life), just that in this story he could get disturbingly girly even though he's a guy. He would be prancing about decked out in a pink frilly dress with tons of ribbons, pink make-up, pink fairy wings and probably be wearing women underwear if Kate doesn't stop him…

And thankies **NightOwl123** for adding my story on story alert (feels wuved)

**Thankies real-life Sarah - my beta-reader and sister and who is stupid enough to ask to be the main character in a story (unknowingly becoming my new subject of torture. Bwahahaha –runs away-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia.**

**Short chapter. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"I'll choose Link," Sarah announced when the other trainer settled into place. Link blinked and pointed at himself quizzically obviously he was too busy playing with the light switch to have listened when they discuss their strategy. "Just get on, please, Link… if… if you win… I'll buy you a… um… torch!"

Link blinked and a burning stick came to his mind wondering what's so interesting about that, surely his deku sticks are more than enough if his trainer wanted a torch so badly but he stepped into the field anyway.

"I think he's thinking of a different kind of torch," Sasuke droned.

"A modern torch!" Sarah confirmed.

The elfin archer drew out his sword and furrowed his brows, surely a modern torch is not much difference from the ones he's use to… perhaps they have a switch like that cool lamp back in the hotel and fire burns on and off at the flick of the switch… maybe that's what his trainer is talking about.

Kate eyed the elf, "I was expecting that. Marth"

"I was expecting that too!" Sarah proclaimed.

Marth neatly got up from his seat and dusted his white shirt – he had chosen his white costume today. "Yes mistress"

The prince took steady steps towards the field and placed himself opposite his opponent before drawing out his shiny thin sword twirling it to his side.

"Show off," Duo snorted and Sai elbowed him to shut up.

Kate looked at the two warriors, "I'll advise you Sarah… not to underestimate Marth. He may seem silly sometimes."

Marth was emotionless at her comment and stood silently in his white glory opposite the elf.

"But he's really quite artistic and efficient when it comes to battling," Kate finished and Sai beside her gave an agreeing nod on the artistic factor.

"Yo, buddy! Don't get your ass kicked out there!" Duo shouted and Ganny on his shoulders gave an encouraging babble.

"Arth win. Arth win!"

"Yeah what he said!"

"Well, ready?" Kate asked, "Saibaby, be the referee"

"Ai-BB weh-fa-wee!" Ganny giggled digging his fingers into Duo's hair making the owner of said hair shouted in protest.

"Very well, first to knock the other out wins."

Marth gave his thin blade a few experimental swipes then pulled a stance, "I, Marth, Bishonen of my trainer, Kate, give full consent to fight until I am called back or are knocked out."

Link scratched his elf ear as he thought of how he's to give consent without saying it. In the end he chose to mouth the words painfully slowly and exaggeratedly.

His opponent blinked then slowly turned to the only person in the entire arena that knows how to lip-read. "What did he say?"

"I, Link, Bishonen of Sarah, give full consent to fight until I am called back or are knocked out," Sai translated cheerily. "START!"

Both battling bishies didn't even pause as they both leapt forward at each other locking their swords pushing against each other trying to force the other to back off. In the end it was Marth who jumped back as Link swung his shield at the prince and Link was onto him at once crying out a battle cry as he leapt forward with a downward slash.

"Marth, counter"

The prince didn't need to be told twice and held his sword up in a defensive stance deftly deflecting the elf's blow and made his own slash back.

"Um… shield Link! Shield!" Sarah screamed beginning to panic but Link was already holding up his Hyrulian Shield before his master even ordered to.

"Slash him Link!" Sarah screamed leaning nervously further out as the two competitors continue to exchange blows with Link fiercely slashing his sword about with brutal strength and the Fire Emblem prince relying on his precision, speed and agility to land his blows.

"Um… to the left! Right… no…" Sarah continued to bark until she felt a hand press on her shoulder gently pulling her back.

"Calm down," her Sasuke hissed retracting his hand and then pointing to the lines on the floor, "you're going to get disqualified if you pass the line!"

Sarah squeaked and jumped backwards nearly bowling over her ninja bishonen when she realised how close she was to the line.

"Stop panicking! Us bishies know how to handle ourselves in battle quite fine like that friend of yours… Christine or whoever said," Sasuke snapped further, "as a trainer you're to battle the battle from a third person perspective rather than actually going in there and fight. You're to give advice and help form strategies whilst your bishi is too caught up in battle to think up"

Sasuke glared at his trainer who was half hyperventilating and half tearing up from the scolding she just got.

"I-I don't know how to do this!" Sarah blurted trembling her bottom lip.

Sasuke huffed though his demeanour softened the slightest bit. "Just watch, the stupid elf should know what to do."

Beads of sweat started dribbling down Link's forehead as he blocked yet another slash of Marth's and leapt backwards a few steps before charging in with a forward thrust. The white prince seemed to have predicted the attack and deftly twirled to one side, his slim sword sweeping round and halted it's sharp edge barely a millimetre from the elf's neck.

There was a minute of silence and Link's face turned into a triumphant grin whilst Marth seem slightly annoyed at the fact that they're at a stalemate as though Marth had his shiny long sword upon the archer's skin, the elf boy also had manage to whip out his trusty hookshot at the last second and had it neatly positioned with the sharp end pointed at the prince's stomach.

"Um… Tie?" Sai said after a while of stillness.

Kate on the other end of the field hesitantly nodded her head, "seems to be"

THUMP

Link was on the ground sitting tiredly on the floor with a silly grin about his elfin features, his sword and shield fell with a tired clatter on either side of him. Marth huffed and twirled on the heel of his shoe before tossing his navy hair to heaven and marched off the field.

"You've fought well Marth," Kate complimented when he reached the side and Marth's annoyed emotion dropped a dip but he still sulkily stabbed his blade back into its sheath.

Kate cleared her throat and tried again, "You executed the battle most beautifully."

The Fire Emblem prince's features changed immediately to a bright goofy grin at the compliment and had even forgotten his earlier sulk and managed a girlish shy blush which Sai and Duo immediately started jeering at.

"LINK!!!!" Sarah screamed and the archer barely had enough time to turn his face round before the pink and small human he calls trainer came barrelling at him knocking him clean to the floor. "WAI!!! You done SO SO well! I'm so proud of you!!!"

"Hmph, I could do better," Sasuke droned coming in a more normal manner across the field.

Kate smiled somewhat undecidedly, "well… I guess that still counts as a win… sort of… I guess um… you can travel with me… "

Link was immediately forgotten as his pink and small trainer barrelled on and tackled the other trainer in a happy hug. Link blinked as he suddenly found out that he could breathe now and looked up at the other bishi his trainer owns.

Sasuke glared back, "I'm not going to hug you if that's what you're thinking"

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

Thankies **PeaceLoveOcelot** and **Shadow of Phantasia** (yes, twinkies do sound nice indeed) for their lovely reviews! **KiKi Hayashi**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"CHRISTINE-CHAAAN!"

Christine turned her head and for a split second, her brown eyes widened and her brain went into fight-or-flee mode as she decided whether to turn and run from the twelve year old that is rampaging towards her. Her brain didn't decide fast enough so her body took over and fourteen-year-old Christine spun and tried to make a runner. Note the word 'try' for she did try but try as she might she did not even lift her foot off the ground to run when the younger trainer crashed head first into her making the two tumble embarrassingly to the marble floor of the mall.

Sephiroth promptly pretended that he belonged to some other trainer except for the one of the two sprawled in the middle of the floor. And Sasuke (after ninja-jumping to catch up) quickly did the same and tried to hide behind the fake vegetation nearby whilst acting cool as if he's waiting for his trainer to come out of a nearby shop.

"Liiiiiinkyyyyyy!" Sarah's voice whined loudly from the tangle of limbs and the elf sighed as he finally caught up.

"Sephiroth!" Christine moaned somewhere in the pile though it came out more like, "meta-morph" since half her face was stuck on the floor. The Final Fantasy villain continued to ignore his trainer. Taking advantage of his trainer's inability to say his name clearly to hide the fact that he belongs to her. In fact, the one-winged-angel even started to pretend that he's a fellow bystander, complete with the puzzled expression and curious eyes.

"Liiinky…. Sasuuuuke!"

The Uchiha pretended not to hear his trainer's plea for assistance and stayed in the fake foliage. If asked later, Sasuke will answer that he didn't know who his trainer was referring to since there were several Sasukes in the crowd surrounding the pile of humanoid limbs that was suppose to be two girls.

After a brief moment when the Zelda bishonen finally manage to sort out which limb belonged to whom and separate the two girls, the two girls was quickly rushed in the direction of a nearby café by an annoyed Sasuke.

"So how did the battle go?" Christine asked sitting herself down in one of the seat.

Sarah who was trying to fix her hair by using Link's mirror shield cast her friend a brilliant beam. "I won"

"Great. So are you in the team then?"

"Yup." Sarah replied though it was not entirely true. Kate did say after the battle that they will talk about it tomorrow when she meets her for lunch. Apparently there's some business the rich girl has to take care of first.

"Then we should celebrate! A toast for you finally joining a team and freeloading off a rich girl!" Christine declared raising the saltshaker since their drinks are still to come. "Is there any way that I can battle her, win and freeload off her as well?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Hello, this is Au-pin's dex, she's…"

"Aw, not another voicemail. Does she never answer her dex?"

"How rude, Sarah-chan."

Sarah blinked taking a few seconds to realized that she's not talking to an answering machine recording but to Fay-san, Autumn's bishonen.

"Au-pon's cooking and we don't want to disturb her when she does, neh? Ah never mind, she's cheating and handed it over to Fuji-san. Au-pinpin! Sarah-poo is looking for you!"

Sasuke barely managed to contain a snicker at his trainer being unintentionally called a poo and Sarah's left eye twitched.

"Fay-san, how many times do I have to say this? Stop giving me funny names!"

"Aw, but it's kawaii, ne?" Fay cooed and handed the dex over, "It's ochibi-poo"

TWITCH

"Who?"

"Sarah-chan, of course."

"Oh…" The brunette trainer's face loomed into the dex screen. "Heya!"

"Did he just call me poo?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes. "Twice?"

Seeing the younger trainer's twitching, Autumn quickly changed topic, "Heya, how are you? I was worried when you called me a week ago saying you're lost"

Hearing that someone in this bishi-world actually worries about her welfare, the poo incident was instantly forgotten to be replaced to smugness. "I got out of the forest with not ONE bishi but TWO bishies!"

She quickly recapped on how she got from 'lost-hungry-dirty-sob-sob-Sarah' to 'found-well-fed-clean-in-team-Sarah'.

Autumn frowned, "I should have helped you. I should have called the retrieval squad or something."

"Retrieval squad?"

"Not many trainers know about it, it's only still new. If you're lost and can't find your way and is running low in supplies you could call the Retrieval Squad, their number is listed in the emergency calls section of the dex. They'll come and find you then bring you back to the nearest town."

"Whoa!"

"It's still new and quite small and not a lot of towns have them. I really should have called them for help and they could have found you but I was sick in bed and Fuji-san won't let me out till I'm well. I didn't even know you left a message till a few days ago."

Sarah waved the comment aside, "Nah, if the squad did come then I won't be able to meet this rich girl who got me back and then I won't be in her team now!"

"Are you sure? You can join my team if you want." Autumn offered.

Sarah frowned, as cruel as it may sound, she started to weight out the chances of her surviving if she went to either of the two teams. Nice, kind, friendly, gentle Autumn or rich, experienced, resourceful Kate? Tough choice.

Sarah moved onto an easier way to solve her dilemma. Which side could provide her with more food?

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Kate glared at the little girl sitting opposite to her as said girl began wolfing down her umpteenth serving of chocolate pudding whilst her inseparable pair Sai and Duo grinned with amusement and resume their tally.

"Our trainer: 1" the pair said collectively, "that trainer: 7"

Kate glared at her bishies fingering her Bish-balls lightly with one hand whilst her other twitched about the pocket that held her money. At the rate the smaller girl was eating it started getting even Kate worried whether she have enough money in her pocket to pay off the bill.

Seeing Sarah wolf down the last dribble of chocolate sauce the older girl pounced with unknown lightning reflexes and ordered the bill before the smaller trainer could order another plate.

Sarah pouted with her brown covered lips and nibbling at her spoon with her Sasuke trying to become part of the window in his attempt to sit as far away from his embarrassing chocolate covered trainer. Link gave the situation an amused glance but it was clear from the fact that he's closer to the aisle than Sarah that he also didn't want to be seen with the kid.

"Right," Kate said pressing the tips of her fingers together like a villain, "that's enough food. Really you eat too much"

Duo nodded, "yeah, Kate only eat that much chocolate when she's in a bad mood or when its free… or when she gets a pay rise"

"Pay rise?" Sarah commented tilting her head cutely to one side.

Kate waved the comment away, "Sai."

"Yes madam," the Natural said placing his laptop onto the table tilting the screen so everyone at the table could see.

Link's eyes widened with wonder and outstretched a gauntleted hand to touch until Sarah slapped it away (thus in doing so hurt her hand more than Link's since her fingers jabbed right into the metal plates atop the glove).

Kate pointed at the screen. "I'm going to go back into the Naruto region we were in before – where we found you."

Sarah pulled a face, "why? Have you not been there already?"

Kate laughed, "Sarah. I've been everywhere in this Bishi-world. There's nothing for me to explore anymore and I need to go back there for…um… a Kakashi."

Sarah wrinkled her nose showing that the mentioned bishonen was not her type at all.

"It's getting too simple to track down bishonen especially with Yuzuki and Sai working the technology. Nowadays Sai just hack into a network somewhere and we can have satellite visuals of where all bishi is… it's rather boring now…"

"WHOA!!! You can do that?!" Sarah gaped and even Sasuke looked impressed whilst Link tried to tap his trainer's shoulder to ask what is a satellite.

"The ninjas prove more challenging… they… um… clone everywhere and near enough a complete challenge to catch."

Sarah turned to look at her Sasuke who glared back daring her to speak up about his 'challenging' catching situation.

"So we're going back?" Sarah asked and Kate nodded. The kid paused and contemplated wondering whether this is another sneaky way of Kate trying to rid of her company. But of course Sarah's not going to fall for it.

"Ok"

"Good," Kate said and the waiter came back with the bill, which Kate glanced at, thought about then began counting money out. Sarah smiled a thank you across the table at least until Kate smirked, "She'll pay the rest."

Sarah's smile dropped like a rock.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"That was so mean!" Sarah said shaking her empty purse. She's going to go on a diet every time she's eating out with the older trainer now if not to hope she have enough spending money then to get a free meal. Maybe she should have chosen to be with Autumn's team after all. At least Autumn is nice enough to pay…surely…

Kate in front of Sarah's trio ignored the comment and asked her Sai on their position. Sarah pouted in the lack of attention she was getting and pocketed her pink purse ruefully. Autumn would listen too… but it's too late. She's in Kate's hands now and Autumn left town in the other direction so there's no way she could find her.

Kate looked up from her laptop and paused pushing her glasses a little higher up the bridge of her nose before snapping the computer shut.

"Right, Sarah…" Kate announced ceremoniously turning round to face the smaller trainer. "I think it's time we split up"

Sarah's eye grew to the size of saucers. "You can't ditch me! You promised!"

Kate sighed and held up a hand to stop the complaints from flowing further. "One, I'm not ditching you. Two, I'm pretty sure if I did you would ring up my dex and pester me like hell. Three, we're splitting up temporarily!"

Sarah was sceptical to the peak and narrowed her eyes, "_sure_…and why?"

"Well." Kate pushed her glasses up again reflecting the sunlight with its lens to give her a smart gleam. "So we could go hunt and catch our separate bishies. Our group's a little too big for any ninja bishies to not notice. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if all the bishies within 200 metre radius of us had all scampered."

"So I will go one way, you go another. Hunt about. Maybe if lucky catch a bishi. Then meet up for nightfall."

Sarah looked about her trying to find something that hinted the trainer was running away from her. "And how are you going to find me? And me you?"

"Dex of course. And I'll be the one finding you. Don't worry, once you pick up the phone Sai could trace you like a bikouchu and you'll shine like a star on the satellite maps he hacks into"

"Fine."

"Kay… I'll go this way then. Bye" Kate said and within seconds her our team disappeared into the woods leaving Sarah to blink in wonder upon how the girl could do it especially without a teleporting, camouflaging, illusionary, superpower type or ninja bishi in her possession.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Sasuke glared. In fact he noticed he glared an awful lot around this pipsqueak trainer but this time he really is glaring. Really glaring glare type of glare too. His glare was so intense that he was sure all the grass within a metre radius of him had all writhed and died already. Of all the bishies his idiot of a trainer could catch she have to catch this one. Not _any_ one but this _one_.

"Ooooh Sasuke-kuuuun, you're so kawaii-iii when you glare like that-ttebayo." The object of Sasuke's annoyance whined twirling a lock of Sasuke's ebony hair about a finger whilst fondly stroking the silent ninja's cheek affectionately.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke shot his trainer a glare silencing the pipsqueak before the complaint that was escaping her lips could do exactly that – escape her lips. Two hours of slow marching with dozens of rest stops in between and they're deeper in the forest than ever compared to last time they were here.

The elf bishonen was jumping about like a mad imp finally within territory that he understands and contains no foreign machinery that he had never encountered… well except for the new mini torch in his pocket but the silent ninja had already banned him from playing with it.

Really, the ninja was getting slightly out of hand. He's not the trainer here yet he's calling the shots as if he is – even Sarah seems to be partially obeying him now –but Link isn't one to complain or point this out since he would like his innards to remain where they are inside him and not spilt on the grass before them, thank you very much.

The elf's sensitive ears pricked up suddenly and Sasuke quickly read the elf's stance judging the danger. His eyeing was not caught unnoticed by their trainer who quickly gaped in horror.

"Sasuke…you…you're not um… why are you eyeing him? You… you're not a shonen-ai fan are you?"

Link jumped out of his alert state in revulsion and immediately jumped behind the nearest tree trying to cover himself up form the other bishi's eyes. Sasuke ran a hand over his eyes in agitation glaring at both of the idiots.

"No, you dolts! I was reading his stance. Obviously the stupid elf's ears are more sensitive than ours and could hear danger further away than we could. And judging from the way he stood there alert like a stupid deer he could either bolt or stampede into the bushes and fight."

"Oh…" Sarah said sighing with relief alongside the usual silent Link who gingerly stepped out from behind his tree but still eyed the first bishonen guardedly.

"So what did you hear?"

Link mimed drinking something.

"Beer?" Sarah hazarded determined to win this game of charades this time. Her score is pathetic compared to her ninja's right now… not that anybody but herself was even keeping track of the score.

"No! Water," Sasuke corrected and his trainer pouted. "Which way?"

Link waved his hand about unsurely before pointing further into the woods.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke glared daggers at the elf bishonen who was whistling innocently whilst suddenly finding sharpening his arrows extremely interesting. Yes it was the stupid elf's entire fault.

FLASHBACK

They had arrived at the river with little work and Sarah in her rush to bathe her sore feet in the cool pools crashed through the vegetation like a wild animal going, for lack of words, wild and little did she expect to crash straight into a struggling pair of bishies knocking all three of them into the river.

"Iiiiiie, Ero-sennin, let me gooooo"

"Come on, a little kissie? How am I to write my book without some type of experience in that area?"

"Iiiiiie Ero-sennin, heeeentai"

"WAAAATER!!!"

There was a mass of screaming and splashing and Sarah's bishies practically mowed down the bushes blocking their way when they heard their trainer scream thinking of the danger she might be in.

The frantic flailing came to a sudden halt and Sarah found herself in the pool with two soaking bishies. An extremely wet and lost Jiraiya and an equally wet and shocked blonde Naruto in his sexy no jutsu form.

"Crap," were the first words from the two wild bishies' mouths and then Sarah pounced.

As Sarah was one being she could only pounce on one being that is equivalent trade… well that would be what any alchemists out there will tell you but Sarah doesn't follow their law. The young trainer had indeed pounced but she landed on two bishies – trapping Naruto with the weight of her body and having the Jiraiya in a partial headlock.

Poof

The Jiraiya in her arms became a log and Sarah fumed slightly as she saw the silver haired hermit doing a runner across the water and disappeared into the woods before she could toss the log at him. The pipsqueak quickly focused her attention of the half drowning bishonen beneath her and began wrestling to keep the boy still… well girl still since the Naruto was still in his sexy no jutsu form.

"SASUKE!!!" Sarah screamed between breathing and spitting out gulps of water while the bishonen under her continued to thrash. "Pass me a Bish-ball!!!"

Her two bishies took only half a second to glance about them before Sasuke smartly replied.

"The Bish-balls are on your belt."

Amidst the struggling the smaller girl managed to unhook a Bish-ball and with further wrestling bopped the device on the Bishonen's head.

There was a beam of light and Sarah gave a girlish cry as she splashed into the water jarring her elbows into the pebbles of the riverbed now that there isn't a Naruto there to cushion her.

Sarah coughed sitting up uncomfortably in the water and looked angrily at her two bishies who remained at the bank dry and even sat themselves comfortably down.

"Some help would have been nice!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And get elbowed in the face by you during the fight? I think not."

"Fine then! How about at least offering me help in getting out of the water?" Sarah said stomping towards the bank.

"You're out of the water now."

Sarah threw a miniature fit then huffed and dug her dex from her pack which beeped as she opened it at the same time the Bish-ball in her hand wriggled violently and with a beam of red light a pouting and highly not amused Naruto flashed out with his arms crossed about his breasts.

Sarah tilted her head to one side, "You're still in that form?"

"Actually I'm…"

"Property of Sarah, age 12, Status, novice trainer, 2 Bishonen, 1 Bishoujo," the dex chimed.

"Right, right, get on with it… BISHOUJO???"

The Naruto picked up one of her wet pigtails and started to wring the water from them, "that's right, I'm a girl. There are weird fans out there that think I'm appealing and poof I'm born." "EHHHH?!"

"Name of new bishoujo, Naruto. Nickname?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke's glare relent somewhat and would have celebrated had it not been his nature to be the cold silent type as Naru-chan (as Sarah chose to call her) finally unpeeled herself from him and skipped leisurely over to shower so attention on Link who blushed profusely at the mere slight of the clothes, or in this case lack thereof, the bishoujo was wearing.

The bishi was exactly as she was like in the anime with the long pigtails, whisker-like lines on her face, pretty blue eyes and a voluptuously curvy body. Though thankfully in replacement of the white floating clouds the anime Naruto possess this Naru-chan wore a skimpy orange boob tube, short orange mini skirt and a pair of equally short bikini shorts beneath. She also owns Naruto jacket but the item of clothing was soaked to the zipper in her capture and now lie about a stray rock sunbathing itself.

"What happened to you?" a stray voice said and Sasuke nearly thanked heavens as help finally came.

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**Ah…. I love summer…. oh and for those who haven't bothered watching the 50-something Naruto fillers before Shippuden (I gave up once I've reached the 40th filler -.-) A _bikouchu_ is a rare bug that hatches every so many years and could trace the first thing it smells no matter where it is...something like that anyway...**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. **

**Despite common belief there is a plot (even though it's rather vague cough-_very_-cough) to this story...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Oh sweet buttercup," Marth said almost sickeningly girly, "thy hair is terrifically beautiful and long. It's in such lovely condition!"

"Thank you, yours is not bad either-dattebayo," Naru-chan said smilingly.

Kate rolled her eyes and tried to drown out the noise of the two chattering in such a girly fashion. Ganny giggled happily as he piled sticks and branches together for a fire and Kate kept an eye on him to make sure the kid doesn't reach for the matches without her knowing.

When she had first found Sarah's team at sunset by the river, the first thing she did was to send Duo and Sai off to train with the novice trainer's Sasuke to keep him occupied before he murders anyone there – at least if he does intend to murder anyone he would be further away by then and Duo and Sai both being samas could take care of themselves if he does go crazy.

Link was also equally willing to get away from Naru-chan and had silently volunteered himself to go get firewood even though Kate has a private stock in a capsule.

She then with skilful practice began flinging out capsules enlarging her kitchen, bathroom and tents before shoving Naru-chan into the bathroom, a cup of hot chocolate into Sarah's hands, Yuzuki to the kitchen to prepare dinner and then finally once Sarah, finished her drink, into the timely empty bathroom Naru-chan exited before setting Marth onto Naru-chan who overjoyed in having a girl to pamper with.

Kate glanced about wondering if it was wise to have sent Sai with Sasuke and Duo, Yuzuki could really do with some kitchen help right now since there's an increase in numbers compared to how much they usually cook for. After pondering she decided that it was the best course of action to have sent Sai, sure, Duo could hold his own even if the dark ninja decided to go berserk but if Sai were there then injuries would be minimal thus cutting medical costs.

There was a choking cloud of steam billowing out of the bathroom meaning the small trainer was out of the bathroom and sane… at least that's what Kate hopes whilst she tried to rescue her glasses from the fog of water vapour.

Sarah rubbed her hair with a fluffy pink towel completely oblivious to the older teen's trouble with her glasses. "I just had a strange dream. I dreamt that I caught a female Naruto and she was bugging the hell out of me…"

Sarah shook her hair back cascading droplets everywhere. "Strange huh? Like who would consider a female Naruto a bisho…jo?" The girl's eyes landed on the mentioned bishoujo who was sitting to one side putting pink ribbons through her hair whilst Marth prepared nail polish.

"It wasn't a dream, right?" the smaller teen asked before nearly fainting on the spot had the newly returned Link not pop up in time to catch his mistress.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Nice," Naru-chan commented flopping herself down onto the sleeping bag as her trainer crawled into the tent. Sarah sighed and picked a few strands of grass from her clothes. Naru-chan started to roll about the tent floor ignoring the fact that with each roll her mini skirt hitch up higher revealing her bikini shorts underneath.

"Can you not wear something else?"

Naru-chan stopped and propped her head up on her hand, "like?"

"Proper clothes!"

The bishoujo waved a hand over her attire and Sarah rolled her eyes to heaven.

"Once I get to the city, I'm buying you clothes for you!"

Naru-chan flashed her pearly white teeth at her and returned to her rolling again. The trainer sighed and dug out her Bish-ball to return the girl into. While Naru-chan zapped herself back into her ball Sarah changed out of her clothes and into the large T-shirt she uses as pyjamas before crawling over to the sleeping bag where she finally laid down to sleep. She paused slightly wondering if it's too late to call her friends for a little chat (I.E. brag about new capture and generally whine about everything since her current audience never appreciates her complaints… perhaps she could even convince Autumn to let her jump over to join her group since Kate is pretty much immune to her pitiful cries and whines, at least Autumn puts on a concerned expression!)

Just as she was thinking she can't sleep she was out like a light drooling towards dream world.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Usually nothing will wake Sarah up during the night apart from the odd toilet break and this prove true even now as a shadow descended on her tent.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Kate was up and out of her tent before Sarah started screaming bloody murder and for a second as she ran across the site she flashed like a disco display as her Bish-balls all shot open. Like the god of death Duo always proclaims himself to be he flashed across the campsite like a black streak billowing his black cloak behind him.

One-second Sarah's attacker was attacking her and the next second the Gundam pilot had grabbed the attacker and thrown him or her to the ground swinging his large scythe to point at the figure's neck. The millisecond after that, Sarah's tent became crowded and there were flashes of red light outside.

There was silence except for heavy breathing outside and Sarah was suddenly aware of her bishies' stance. Sasuke was up at the front of the tent, shurikens in one hand and kunais in the other whilst the faint glitter of wire could be seen between his teeth. Link slightly behind to the left holding up his hylian shield to cover his mistress and Naru-chan was standing as much as the small tent allowed her to with a kunai in her mouth and her hands poised to clone protecting Sarah from the rear.

They heard footsteps outside and Kate's head poked through the tent flap, her eyes serious and hard. "Stay here. Be prepared. I'll handle it. Don't come out till you hear the bathroom door close and be on alert once you are out."

There was hustle and bustle outside and then they could hear the bathroom door slam close and then Sarah's team slowly cautiously ventured out of the tent with Sasuke at the head surveying the grounds as they went.

There was little evidence of any attack outside. There was a slight mess of earth at one side where it seems a slight tussle had occurred and patches of grass were flattened from footsteps.

With a fire arrow Link quickly relit the burning embers of the fire from before and they quickly settled about the light and warmth waiting for the older trainer to emerge from the locked building of the bathroom whilst Naru-chan held her trainer close comforting her frightened sobs all the while holding her hands in their clone technique position.

"I knew I should have travelled with Autumn! If I did, this wouldn't happen to me" Sarah sobbed loudly choking on her own saliva as she tried to talk.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Half an hour later, when Sarah had calm down enough to sit by herself in the middle of all her bishies, the door to the bathroom clicked open and out stepped an amused looking Duo and Sai talking good-naturedly.

Kate stepped out rubbing her temples slightly from a growing headache before pacing over to the fireside where a Sarah looked up in an angry and terrified manner - terrified from the attack and angry from lack of sleep.

"Well!" Sarah snapped viciously.

Kate let out a sigh, "false alarm."

"WHAT!?!" Sarah shrieked making her bishies drop their defensive ring for the time being to edge away from the high-pitched squeakiness.

"Stop shouting," Kate said taking her glasses off to rub Sarah's spit from the lens, "It's not like I like being disturbed in the middle of the night either"

A young girl slightly younger than Kate stepped sheepishly out of the bathroom and Sarah was only just barely held back by her bishies as the little girl threatened to roar and trample the stranger.

"Sasuke, wire her down," Kate commanded and Sarah seethed as her very own first bishi obeyed the other trainer without complaint.

"She was hungry and was trying to loot food from you."

"I don't have food!"

"Yes, we all know that now. All your food is at my place. Really you should carry your own!"

"Hmph!"

"She was trying to loot food anyway."

"Cheap!"

Kate lowered her eyes to look at the smaller girl now tied by shiny wires to the log she was sitting on. Her glasses glinted with evilness. "If I remembered correctly, a certain trainer here also begged and grovelled for food and my companionship on our first meeting."

Sarah's face flushed, "That was different… hey! I did _not_ grovel!"

"Anyways, she'll be camping with us tonight then once she's fed, she'll be gone"

Whilst the two trainers were discussing the plans for their temporary companion, the star of their conversation was eyeing the younger trainer's Sasuke with extreme interest all the while multitasking in scoffing down her toast and keeping her Inuyasha from tearing everybody in the camp to pieces.

"Stop wriggling!" The girl commanded yanking her Bishonens silver hair, "and stop glaring! It's not nice!"

"_They_ attacked us!"

"Because we snuck up on them."

"_He_ jumped on me," Inuyasha countered snapping his teeth threatening at the black-cloaked scythe wielder sitting cosily by his trainer who was still in fierce debate with the silly shorter one.

The Gundam Wing bishonen blinked then narrowed his own cobalt eyes to glare back until his trainer tugged at his braid and shoved a bowl of ramen into the pilot's hands.

Sighing the pilot got up and walked over making the dog hanyou growl loudly and moved an inch more in front of his own trainer protectively.

"What?" the pilot said in s light irritated tone, "personally, I would still hold you in suspicion but Kate orders must be followed, so here. A peace offering from the head bishi of one trainer to the head bishi of another."

The Sama shoved the bowl in the dog hanyou's face whilst the Bishonen's sensitive nose twitched furiously tempted by the food presented.

"What? Not trust us?" Duo said withdrawing the bowl slightly, "Yeah, I wouldn't trust the ramen either, who knows what kind of things might be in it especially if you leave my trainer to cook it"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, turned to his trainer for permission before cautiously taking the food offered. "Well, it can't be as bad as what this stupid trainer of mine feeds me"

Inuyasha's trainer was quick to knocking her head bishi on the head. "Peace offering eh? We don't have much to offer you"

Duo shrugged whilst the trainer rustled her pockets before unclipping a Bish-ball from her belt, "Not much but some like him"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his ramen obviously recognising the Bish-ball, "Oh shikon-shards! NO!"

It was too late as a red light erupted from his trainer's hands and the content of the ball was released.

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

**-Semi-important stuff?- **

**Hmmm… maybe I should have made this clear at the beginning. Ahem. The character Sarah is not me so what Sarah like, loves, dislikes, hates and general tastes in bishies is not what (or who) I like or dislike.**

**I have two sisters and I was determined to put us into the story but my smallest sister, the real Sarah complained that having three perspective is to confusing for her brain to comprehend so we rock paper scissor-ed for the lead role…. And we all know we won… so all Sarah's opinions of bishies and things are based on the real Sarah.**

…**. Yes, I R Kate (Kiki's my Chinese nickname)**

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: No, no, no! I love Kakashi! (huggles). See above (points)

**Shadow of Phantasia**: (gives muffins)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. **

**Still not too comfortable with the line Sasuke said at the end of chapter 7. Got a big feeling I've read it elsewhere (100 sure it's from a CSS fanfic). Shall disown that line!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Sarah and Kate knew something was happening on the other side of the camp between Duo and the other girl's bishi but just as the two girl's argument went to the crescendo of all arguments there was a bright red light.

"BANG!" the bishi that was inside the ball exclaimed loudly.

Both trainers' mouths dropped to the floor but the difference would be Sarah's is drooling and Kate's is just in shock. Duo and Sai burst immediately into wild laughter; Marth and Naru-chan stopped combing each other's hair and started eyeing the display with interest, Link and Sasuke shared the bespectacled Kate's expression and the new trainer's Inuyasha just dropped his head into the bowl of ramen in disgust.

"Er…crap" their display muttered now very embarrassed before throwing a smoke bomb to the floor and 'poof'-ed from view.

Kate blinked before turning to her legal advisor, i.e. Sai, "does that count as Bishi abuse?"

"Well it's just one glimpse, maybe there's a story behind it."

The older trainer turned to look inquiringly at the newly joined trainer, "please tell me there's a story or a reason as to why on earth a san staged Sasuke is dressed in nothing but a pair of pink Speedos and a blue tutu."

Sarah snapped back to attention and then turned imploringly to her own Sasuke with wide sparkly eyes.

"No, I am NOT going to wear anything of that sort!" her Sasuke snapped loudly in disgust.

Sarah's eyes drooped then returned again accompanied by the waggling of her eyebrows.

"No! I am not going to wear whatever it is you're thinking of now either!"

"Hmph fine then!" Sarah said, and then suddenly turned to her elf that did a double take on her pleading eyes before shaking his head furiously. She was about to turn to her other bishi till she realised she doesn't own anymore bishonen except for the Naruto Bishoujo who is scantily clad enough already.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha's trainer asked, whilst her bishi sniffed the air for the Sasuke's scent.

"I'm detecting a heat signature behind the bathroom," Yuzuki helpfully announced and Sarah let out a squealed dashing towards the indicated area with her log still tied to her.

"Duo, stop her!" was the first order erupting from Kate's mouth and the chibi of a trainer soon found herself on the floor with not only Kate's head bishi but her own two bishonen as well.

"You traitors! Spies!" Sarah screamed indignantly.

Naru-chan kept trying to crane her head behind the bathroom for a peek but the death glares radiating from the dog hanyou pinned her to the spot beside Marth who was ordered to rummage for clothes.

Kate crossed her arms threateningly, "Sai, get Marth's spare cape and get that Sasuke out here. Marth keep finding clothes."

"Do you know how difficult it is when one knows not the other's size?" Marth exclaimed with much drama flinging clothes about.

"Got him yet?" Kate called.

"No, he's trying to get away. Please, come out, we're not going to hurt you. Here I won't even touch you, here's the cape. You can put it on yourself and…hey put that down…crud" Sai bolted from behind the bathroom as a whirlwind of shurikens and explosive tags chased him out.

Kate sighed loudly and pushed up her sleeves and glasses before marching to the bathroom grumbling something along the lines of 'if you want something done, you have to do it yourself'.

"Under the law of Bishonen and Trainer Protection Rule 47 point 9 section G, a Bishonen is not allowed to attack an unarmed, un-bishi protected and martial-art inexperienced trainer unless provoked!" Kate barked loudly marching round the corner and to their amazement the projectiles stopped and silence reigned.

"Is there even such a law?" Sarah whispered and Sai smiled.

"Yes, there is though it's mostly ignored. Possibly the only law Kate memorises because it's handy to escape or catch bishi on surprise with."

There was some harsh whispering from the direction of the bathroom and five minutes later a slightly irritated Kate and an embarrassed and reluctant Sasuke stepped out with the cape wrapped snugly about him (much to Sarah's disappointment).

"Marth, keep searching," Kate snapped in a tone of voice that demanded instant obedience, "Sai, take Sasuke in the bathroom and measure the bishi. Yuzuki, kettle on, Duo…"

The Deathscythe pilot quickly stepped up to his spot beside Kate as her head bishi.

Kate folded her arms and glared at the only other trainer present that was not sitting down and considering Sarah is still pinned on the floor by her two bishies, there is only the new girl left unmoved.

The new girl sighed and her Inuyasha glared ferociously back at the older trainer.

"I've shown you my dex, my profile is clean. What more do you want?"

"I could call the police and they'll be swarming here in an hour charging you for bishi abuse"

The new girl's eyes hardened and through gritted teeth manage to hiss, "I was not abusing him!"

Sai poked his head from the bathroom, "Um, Mistress? Er… Kate? Would you like a casualty report?"

His trainer did not answer and the Seed character took that as a yes. "The Sasuke is san level, he have over a dozen bruises on his body, scrapes, healing cuts, two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, defected right eye which I don't think will be using Sharingan any time soon and long gashes about his back… I think it was from whips."

"I didn't do it!" the girl practically screamed, "He had those when I found him! He was half dead nearly. I used up all my supplies to heal him that's why I tried to sneak into your camp! To steal food and supplies! I didn't hurt him!"

"Evidence of prior healing?"

Sai glanced back into the bathroom as if to double-check, "Affirmative, from inexperience hands as well with completely inadequate, insufficient and basic field level first aid supplies."

"Why did you catch him? Why did you not call emergency services?"

"He was going mad! He was cursing, babbling, frothing and screaming like a banshee! There's no way I could restrain him any other way until the services arrive so I kept him in the ball. I didn't do it! He was in that tutu already when we found him!"

"Sai, clean his wounds."

Marth puffed into the discussion with various articles of clothing draped about his arms and shoulders, "Very well, I have a few smalls, and mediums and I even whipped up some socks. What do thou want?"

"Hospital gown?"

"Oh, no indeed I don't think I do…but if you really wish for one, mistress I'm sure one could darn you one from a bed sheet if you give me some time."

Without looking Kate popped open a wallet and extracted a capsule which poof-ed into a sewing machine. The smash brother bishi began working lightning fast pushing the machine to its limits in speed.

"Emergencies?"

"I called but I've got no answer."

"Impossible."

The girl glared, "I want to see you try now then!"

Kate flipped out her dex and swiftly punched some buttons, "I have an emergency situation here with an injured bishonen." She started and the girl stared in amazement.

"How long will it take for help to arrive?" Kate paused listening for the reply, "Too long, where's the nearest hospital? Very well, I'll be there shortly. Be prepared."

"Voila!" Marth declared swinging a pale green hastily made hospital gown into the hands of Sai.

"We'll have to interrogate you later," Kate said, "Guys, pack up. NOW!"

They didn't wait for the order, well at least Kate's bishies didn't. Marth cleared up the mess he made in a gigantic sweep, Yuzuki minimized all the facilities (after they gently and hurriedly dragged the injured Sasuke out of the bathroom) and Sai fussed about the Sasuke like a mother hen.

Sarah's bishi jumped to action caught up in the rush and soon have all of Sarah's side of the camp neatly packed with a confused Sarah still lying about the mud wondering what's happening and how Kate's suppose to get the hot Sasuke to the hospital and that maybe travelling with Kate does have its perks – after all, not everybody could get to see an Uchiha in a tutu.

Meanwhile Kate extracted her dex and with slight hesitancy began pressing some buttons, strange since the dex offers voice command that will select anything without the need of going through the menus. Kate's dex began blinking and then two minutes later once the entire camp is cleared a spark ignited in the night sky and shot towards them like an arrow.

"WHOA!!!" Sarah and the Inuyasha trainer said in unison as they crane their head upwards. Yes… travelling with the rich trainer has many perks indeed.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah said still sitting in the mud.

Above them shadowing them hovered a large space battle ship with half a dozen Dragonball Z characters flitting about the rear end of the ship obviously they were being boosters in order to get the ship to their campsite so fast.

"Is that an Archangel battle ship you just summoned?!" Sarah shouted loudly as an extremely long walkway started stretching out to the ground due to the fact that the amount of trees about stop the ship from landing.

A couple of Gokus flittered about the spaceship's bottom so it hovers steadily and Vegetas and Gohans followed the walkway to keep that still and steady.

"Hey, you haven't answered me yet! Kate!" Sarah screamed as people began descending the walkway even before it touched the ground.

An extremely agitated woman stomped to the campsite, hair in a complete mess and barking orders into the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"You better have a good reason summoning us here!" the woman snapped loudly.

Kate didn't waste any time and signalled her bishies to carry the injured Sasuke up the platform shoving the woman aside.

"Kate! Kate!! Get back here, you snivelling pile of poop!" the woman shouted swinging her fist threatening at the ascending teen.

Not wanting to be left behind Sarah and the still yet unknown trainer quickly followed Kate's example and pushed onto the gangway (after the woman started sprinting like a rabid dog after the enigmatic Kate).

"Kate! Stop there this instant!" the woman continued to scream and the nearby Dragonball characters blocked their ears painfully. "Kate! If you don't stop there, I'll throw you off the ship, you filthy slimy utter useless scaly lizard!"

The walkway began to withdraw just as Link started up the ramp and the silent bishonen frantically pushed the Naru-chan in front of him to hurry up or he risks death by falling off at great heights.

"Ooo, Link-baby, I know you love me lots but I think we should slow this down-dattebayo," Naru-chan cooed with a suggestive wink whilst Sarah who was still tied to her log by Sasuke's wires hissed loudly as her Naruto bishies who were carrying her up the walkway juggled her up and down painfully knocking the log against her pinned rear end.

Once they were inside the ship and within the airlock the door closed not before a few Trunks flitted inside and stood like a club bouncer about the small chamber.

The woman continued to shout and had by now latched her hands onto Kate's collar. "Kate, you better have a good reason for this!"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kate said simply and shrugged the woman's hands off. There was a disco display of light as of Kate's bishies retreated into their balls with the exception of Duo. "We've found an injured Sasuke in the woods and I suspect there's a case of bishonen abuse here. Take me to the nearest hospital."

The woman glared, "I do not run an emergency service."

"I know you don't, but by the time the emergency services arrive, I don't know what would have happened."

"Kate, this is just a case of bishonen abuse…"

Kate sighed. "Look, I know this is not what the Archangel does but just bear with me and drop me off at the nearest hospital."

The woman still glared.

"I'll even pull a few strings and get you that upgrade you've been harassing the budgeting department about and if you get me there extra quick, I'll even fund your silly Project VG for you."

The woman's glare relent somewhat and huffed loudly. "Fine, you know the rules, all bishies withdrawn but one. Blindfolded at all times."

Kate looked at her company and Sarah's Sasuke pulled a mean look showing that under no condition whatsoever he's going to endanger himself or his trainer by blindfolding himself.

"Look guys, I know this is strange and confusing but just trust me and listen to her, please," Kate said and without further ado reached for a blindfold presented to her by a Sailor Jupiter, putting it on without hesitation. Her Duo quickly did the same after he let the injured Sasuke onto a stretcher.

"Sasuke, stay out." Sarah said quietly, "Everyone, back inside"

Naru-chan and Link hesitated.

"Please, just listen to Kate."

Glumly the two obeyed and retreated into their balls. "Sasuke, put on your blindfold"

"Like hell I am!"

"Put it on!" Sarah hissed, "or I'll put you in your ball as well!"

"Fine!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

She must have dozed off since last thing she remembered was being led blindfolded through many twists and turns then ordered to sit. Sarah blinked her eye blearily realising that all that commotion last night had kept her up most of the night and that it was now noon and she was still dead tired.

She looked about her, she was in a hotel room and all her bishies were snoozing on the couch in a sitting position obviously having fallen asleep guarding her or something along those lines since her ninja doesn't like to make it clear that he cares for his trainer.

She has no recollection whatsoever of how she got into the hotel much less climbing into bed but she does remember what happened last night. She was 'attacked' by a hungry trainer who was in possession of an injured and clearly tortured Sasuke then Kate had summoned an Archangel and they must have flown them to the city.

Sarah rose, yawned and rolled out of the bed clumsily getting tangled in the covers along the way and thudded loudly to the floor startling Sasuke from his sleep.

The onyx-eyed bishonen took one look at the scene and rolled his eyes before nudging his fellow caught bishies with his elbow. Link jumped awake, thinking he was getting attacked knocking Naru-chan to the ground with his gauntleted flailing fists.

"Ow! Iiiiie, hiidoi, Link-kun," Naru-chan whined loudly rubbing her cheek before crawling forward and began untangling her trainer from the covers.

"I really hope this isn't how your typical days goes like-dattebayo," Naru-chan commented pulling at the blankets in vain, "I don't know if it's just my luck on this happening on the day I joined your team or is this how everyday is like to you guys?"

Link shook his head in answer and wrestled with another portion of the covers trying desperately to avoid touching any part of Naru-chan's exposed body parts which is difficult due to the bishoujo's revealing sense of fashion.

Once their trainer was free from the covers and Link managed to dig out a pack of biscuits from Sarah's backpack for them to nibble on for the time being, Sarah asked upon how they got there.

"You fell asleep in the ship." Sasuke said simply, "when we got to the hospital, they rushed the Sasuke into casualty then Kate and the other trainer got taken away by the police. They were going to take you as well but Kate negotiated to let you off the hook since you're young and not involved but you're to stay here in this room till everything's cleared. Police are outside guarding by the way, so you can't sneak off."

"And Kate is involved?" Sarah said in the middle of nibbling her umpteenth biscuit.

"No, but she needs to give a witness account or something like that."

After the little trainer finished the packet of biscuits, she popped into the bathroom and quickly got washed emerging to find all three of her bishies were scoffing trays of food from a cart. The ever-enigmatic Kate sat casually in an armchair watching with amusement with Yuzuki by her side pouring her usual tea.

"Really, I thought you being you would have taken advantage of the fact that I'm treating you with a hotel stay, all expenses paid, and ordered a ton of room service. I half expected to have stepped in the door and get bombarded with a bill as impossibly endless as Goku's stomach." Kate said whilst swirling her tea. It is still quite unknown as to how the teenage trainer could still achieve the same effect of a villain swirling his wine when the wine glass is replaced with a simple teacup and the blood red wine with scalding hot tea.

Sarah gaped openly, "You're paying for my stay?"

Kate shrugged all the while not spilling a single drop of liquid to the saucer, "only tonight so take advantage all you like."

The youngster's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "and _why_ would you treat me all the sudden?"

"As much as I would like to say because I'm a nice person, but that's not true. I'm not actually paying your stay but Louise, Archangel's captain was so thrilled that I volunteered to pay her funds that using her status got me a room here all expenses paid directly from her bank. Nothing special about the hotel mind you, just a normal one but since I'm not a big spender myself I figure its better to let you have the room and spend like mad on rooms service just to annoy her."

Kate grinned, "though knowing Louise, once she finds the bill, she'll be upon me in a moments notice once the bills come through and I'll have to pay up anyway. So indirectly I am sort of paying your stay… Food?"

Sarah's eyes lit up and grabbed savagely at the tray of food offered to her whilst her bishies finish theirs and now fought for the bathroom.

"So can you explain to me what happened last night?" Sarah said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

**I love typing about Louise! She's so much fuuuuuuuun...**

**PeaceLoveOcelot:** Thankies for all the lovely reviews you always send! Wuvs!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.**

**She EXPLAINS… (shock!) Kiki updating so soon after the most recent post? (double shock!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kate sighed and dug through her pack bringing out a laptop. "I suppose I'll have to explain this sooner or later. As you notice I have quite a bit of money."

"Ahem, tons!"

"Fine, have it your way, tons. Well it's all from all these various companies I invest in. I have shares in Capsule Corp, McBishies, Kaiba Corp, banks, publishers, supermarkets and some other big organisations out there. Trust me, having a Sai as knowledgeable as mine is handy."

"How did he become such a smarty pants anyway? The Sai I know from the anime was nothing special, he was just a sub character in the background who's a bit useless and pathetic!"

Kate smiled, "I haven't told you Sai's story yet have I?"

The girl paused and sipped her tea for dramatic effect, "I found Sai in a city."

"Eh?"

"Sai was already smart before I met him, he knew that it is actually quite safe for a bishi to walk about the city. Why? Because nobody suspects a wild bishonen to walk in one, people just assumes that all the bishonen walking about there are all captured which is very true indeed but Sai being the sly bishi he is walked right about town and nobody even thought of capturing him. So he's quite knowledgeable. He went to libraries and learnt a ton of stuff from books alone, bought a laptop, learnt more on the Internet and finally travelled about a lot and learnt skills from bishies he met.

"Anyways, back on track. Sai learnt law from an Edgeworth from the game, Phoenix Wright and business from Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh, so he's useful in keeping my financial status in the green and out of reds. So, last year, I've invested in an organisation called BWSD." Kate paused and the sunlight coming through the window glinted off her glasses giving her a malicious gleam.

"Er… Blueberries Want Star-fruits Dead?" Sarah hazarded…. Badly.

Kate sighed, "No, Bishi World Safety Department, it's run by the bishi world government but because of the size of their projects and costs to keep it running, they need financers like me to fund them billions every few months to buy equipment and blah blah blah. Yeah, why else do you think I'm staying in normal hotels and travelling about like a poor camper when I could literally have my own mansion and have sundaes by the poolside? BWSD have been and continue to be a leech it is stripping me of my money making it the biggest investment I've ever financed!

"Though there are some plus sides, like last night, I can call their services whenever and whatever as long as its reasonable. The Archangel was the one assign to me if I ever needed their services so I got to know Louise quite well since half the time when she needs help in her budget problems, I'll wake up and find her outside my hotel room spouting speeches, nonsense and whatever it takes to persuade me into splitting with more of my money!"

Kate stopped to breathe after all the venting and took off her glasses, "sorry, it's just been an eventful night and I haven't even rested yet."

It was then that the little girl noticed the panda eyes etched around the older girl's eyes and Sarah found a renewed ambition of making this hotel bill a hotel bill to remember just to vex Louise.

"Right, last night, after they left us off, I called the police to investigate. I was questioned, the girl who owned the Inuyasha, Yannie, was questioned, all her bishies were questioned and all of mine as well. But that wasn't the problem, they then figured that this big a case was out of their hands and called in the BWSD. We did all the questioning again only to find that the Yannie was innocent the whole time and she was telling the truth. Then we got questioned again and I spent hours trying to defend the girl to the point that even my Sai was getting agitated.

"I'm not suppose to know this but having connections with the BWSD helps especially if one of their Mias from the game Phoenix Wright taught my Sai law so…"

"I thought you said Edgeworth taught Sai law…"

"Yes him too. Back on topic, we found out that the Sasuke did not originally belong to Yannie but to another trainer who…who's entire team and herself got tortured and murdered not far from where Yannie found Sasuke who managed to escape."

PFFFTTTFFTT

Sarah's porridge threw right out of her mouth as she threatened to throw up. "Hello! I'm eating here!"

"And here I was thinking that nothing would spoil your appetite."

Sarah paused spoon still in mid-air, "you're right, nothing would." She resumed shovelling porridge in her mouth again.

Kate placed the teacup back onto Yuzuki's tray and leant back into the armchair folding her arms in the process. "The entire team was murdered, they're guessing maybe in the early mornings of the day Yannie found the ninja, the trainer got killed off first which would explain why the Sasuke was acting like a madman when Yannie found him – it was because the blood bond was still attached for some reason.

"The BWSD are suspecting some sort of electromagnetic whatever digital field was set up so that's why Yannie's dex didn't work for her to call help and why the murdered trainer couldn't use hers either. The field probably played with the Bish-balls system as well so when the trainer died the bond wasn't disconnected but it seems a replacement blood bond was possible since Yannie could capture the bishonen, maybe because the Sasuke strayed from the field and its effects weakened significantly."

Kate sighed and rubbed her temples while Sarah continued to scoff down food as if she's been starved for days.

"I was expecting you to question me like crazy as well," Kate commented as Sarah shoved alternating spoons of pudding and cereal down her throat.

"I would if I'm not too busy eating," the little girl answered mouth disgustingly full of milk enough for Marth to shrink and hide from the horrid sight. "What's going to happen to the Sasuke then?"

"He's under the BWSD's care now and will continue to be until full recovery."

"And that girl, Yannie?"

Kate smiled. "She's probably still snoring away in the room next door where I left her. I doubt you'll be seeing any of her until later on this evening. She's still under guard but most likely it doesn't matter for the time being since she's too tired to wake up."

Kate got up and with her Yuzuki paced towards the door.

"What about me then?"

Kate twisted the doorknob and peeked outside. "Your guards have withdrawn, you should be fine now. Go shopping or something. Chill and relax for the day. Work on the room service bill. I'll be in the opposite room if you need me." And she disappeared from the room leaving Sarah looking at the spot she was at in wonder determined that when she grows up and have enough money to bribe the older trainer, she will make her teach her the secrets of that annoying disappearing act.

END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

**Archangel is a….no… THE ship of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny**

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Yeah, the chapter was short. I originally planned to put the stuff in this chapter in it as well but it just seem to weird and ….long-ish. Hopefully this chapter clears things up for you a bit and if it doesn't then feel free to say so though I will warn you. I cannot disclose all secrets yet… Ah…. Feels so nice to open your inbox and see a review…

**KiKi Hayashi**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Yannie yawned loudly whilst her Inuyasha gave her a frown masking the worrisome face he was displaying when she was asleep. The trainer stretched her arms upward and somehow succeeding in losing balance and toppled straight off the bed and right on top of a Fuji Syusuke whose eyes shot right open in shock before closing again and gave a good-natured grin.

"Sorry, Fuj," Yannie mumbled still not completely awake, and began climbing off the tennis prodigy's futon and started stumbling to the bathroom tripping over her Leon from Kaleido Star.

Inuyasha shook his head. The girl never was a waking-up person.

There was wild screaming in the bathroom and all three bishies practically bulldozed the door over trying to get in - after last night they weren't taking any chances.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" their trainer cried indignantly and nearly killed her own bishies with the amount of bathroom things thrown at them to chase them back out.

"Then what the hell were you screaming about then?" Inuyasha screamed back dodging a soppy sponge.

"I turned the tap the wrong direction to the cold, what else!?"

Inuyasha cursed loudly as a shampoo bottle smacked him on the face making Leon trying to drag him out as he threatened to attack their trainer for the hit.

The door closed with Inuyasha still spouting swearwords and Yannie on the other side screaming threats.

"Why did you drag him out for? It was just getting interesting." Fuji calmly stated standing outside the bathroom trying to get hair conditioner off his tennis shirt.

Leon rolled his eyes realising not for the first time that he is the only sane on among this team, their trainer included.

Inuyasha growled and fussed over his red fire-rat robes that got soaked in the miniature battle. Leon shook his head and began to clear the futons back onto the trolley the hotel provided, normally they would all sleep on the couch with a spare blanket or within their Bish-balls since payment is needed for futons but the rich trainer volunteered to pay for the futons in order for Yannie to be more guarded and the Bishonens to rest.

Leon glanced at the clock. The digital green display blinked 4:45 in the afternoon and he still felt rather tired which is normal with all the things that happened last night. First they found the tortured ninja bishonen in the yesterday afternoon wandering around sputtering nonsense and frothing white foam. He distinctively remember being elbowed in the face when they tried to calm the ninja down and how Yannie tried to contact the emergency services only to find no reception. They wasted all their potions and first aid kits on the boy.

Who was it in the end that suggested we capture the ninja? Leon wracked his brain slightly. The Sasuke was thrashing much too wildly for even Inuyasha to try and pin him down so… was it Fuji who suggested it? Possibly. The tennis prodigy is a little random in the head and comes up with the strangest but best suggestions half the time. It couldn't have been Yannie since she spent most of the encounter in shock. Apparently Uchihas are not supposed to wear tutus and suppose to wear Uchiha clan outfits.

Then everything flew by quickly. They were rushing to the nearest town when their starved stomachs hit them and they had to find food since they had already ran out of supplies two days previous to the Sasuke encounter. Which brought them to that rich trainer and… now.

Rubbing his temples Leon paced over the floor space the futons were covering and began stretching his limbs one by one. How else was a professional performer and acrobat was to de-stress himself?

Fuji raised an eyebrow as the silver haired acrobat began doing his morning exercises and wondered if the guards outside will allow him outside to practice a few hundred tennis swings himself. Somehow he doubt the occupants of this room would like it very much if he started swinging his racket in here – least of all the dog hanyou though that weird acrobat might like to play acrobatic tricks and dodge his swings with acrobatic manoeuvres which is unfair since Fuji is the weird one among the team. Who was the stupid acrobat for trying to steal his position?

Inuyasha glared at his wet fire rat robes with distaste. As a dog hanyou, he considers it normal for him to not like baths yet his trainer adores them. Feh! Girls! Pah! It also doesn't help much when his companions, the racket guy and clown share the same sentiments to the bathtub as his trainer though at a much lesser degree. There are others but Aizen, the psychotic freak, is too embarrassing (he cackles like a madman each time he's released) and the Alien Captain is too weird to be released from their Bish-balls.

There was a bright beam of red as the latter of Inuyasha's thoughts released himself and proceed to roll about in circles about the floor disturbing Leon from his exercises and destroying Fuji's thoughts of practicing tennis indoors.

The little alien captain stopped rolling and perched his head on a robotic arm, "eh? Are we having carrots of hats for breakfast?"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped loudly.

"Ah, the birds are flying east." The Captain continued staring out the window with a wistful expression. "I remembered… I like to fly east too… do goldfishes fly east?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Yannie! The weird guy is out again!"

"You mean the Alien Captain from Pani Poni Dash or Aizen from Bleach?"

"Whatever, the first one!"

"Yes, yes, that statement is most utterly correct! It reminds me of bunnies"

"He's talking nonsense too!"

"Heavens will open their arms for you my dear young lad."

Inuyasha glared a vein pulsing on his forehead, "can I throw him out?"

Fuji smiled, "why, he's the most entertaining guy among us. Of course not"

The captain's pink slits on his helmet changed shapes to express glee and he went back to rolling in circles.

"That's it! I'm trading him away!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration pushing up his wet sleeves.

The bathroom door slammed open and a shoe was tossed the dog hanyou's direction.

"You will do no such thing!" Yannie declared stamping out of the bathroom hair in a tangled nest then paused to check the room. "I'll let you trade away Aizen if you want…"

Her head bishi grumbled. He doesn't know whose worse, the bucket-head of a captain or the evil maniacal Bleach captain. In his opinion they should trade them both away. He could never understand why Yannie's luck in catching bishonen nowadays always involves accidentally catching random weird messed-up bishies.

They were in the Bleach territory hoping to find an Ichigo then the darn Bish-ball missed and hit the Aizen beside him instead. The worse part is that the Ichigo must have hit the Aizen quite hard on the head, and the villain woke up with concussion and turned maniacal. Yannie has wanted to trade the villain away since.

Then still within the same territory a crazy weird bucket-head popped out of nowhere and started stalking them begging to be captured whilst he kept talking about random things. Yannie had at last wasted a Bish-ball on him just to shut him up and to give their ears a rest.

"Woo," the captain burst out and dove behind the settee peeping out occasionally. "The specimen is in sight. Have at you, evil demon!" the bucket-head screamed and pounced onto the carpet like a wild cat then began wrestling with his own arm.

"Ah, the entertainment of it all," Fuji sighed leaning back on the sofa his eyes crinkled with amusement.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"This?"

"No"

"This-ttebayo?"

"No"

"This?"

"I said no!"

"How about this then-ttebayo?"

"NO!" Sarah rubbed her temples, "can you stop going for the skimpy outfits and aim for the sensible one?"

Naru-chan blinked her pretty blue eyes at her trainer the lifted a laced up boob tube against her chest.

"I thought I said no to that one already."

Naru-chan chuckled girlishly, "but you don't know anything about the advantages of wearing these things."

"And they are?"

"Well, the opponent will _always_ get distracted in a fight with you and even more if you have the assets which, not that I'm vain, I most certainly have and even better if you flaunt them as well, which I do-dattebayo. Fewer clothes also mean less material for enemy to grab and less chance of it snagging on something. It also means I'm more streamline since I have less material flapping about and slowing me down-ttebayo."

Naru-chan quickly slid off her mini skirt and into another one without bothering to go into the changing rooms. "Fewer clothes equals more attention equals the enemy is more likely to go after me so that's an advantage to your bishies-dattebayo."

Sarah blinked obviously not understanding a single word the blonde beauty was telling her.

"Ne, Trainer-chan! I'll have these."

The small trainer eyed the clothing presented to her taking in the few pairs of bikini shorts, mini skirts and spare Naruto jacket. "Those are the exact clothes you're wearing now!"

"I know its just better to have spares handy-ttebayo."

Sarah was about to continue the argument over the clothes but then her dex started singing out the Pokemon theme song loudly and shrilly making any nearby customers turning to give her strange stares.

"Eh… hello?" Sarah said flipping open the dex.

"Sarah?"

"Autumn? What's up?"

"Sarah, it's terrible! Can you come down to the police station right away?"

"Ehhhh?!"

"Hey, all dexes are to be switched off here!" some man's voice shouted.

"Au-pin!" Fay cried and the line went dead.

Sarah blinked whilst staring at her dex. Since when did kind, gentle and nice Autumn become a criminal? Never!

"Sasuke!!!" Sarah shouted loudly running from the racks to where the ninja was looking at ninja metal plated clothes. Naru-chan quickly dropped all the clothes she was holding and ran after her short trainer whose head doesn't even go past the clothes racks.

"What's Kate's dex number?" Sarah shouted running right into the bishonen who rushed over to see what trouble his trainer is giving him again.

"Stupid girl!" Sasuke hissed outstretching a hand to keep his trainer stable. "How am I supposed to know?! You're the one that has it stored in your dex!"

Half a minute later, a very irritated and dishevelled Kate answered her dex, "this better be good or I will personally make all of your future's financial earnings near impossible."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Sarah-poo!" Fay chimed with a smile as he sees the short trainer open the doors.

Sarah's eye twitched violently at the nickname and her bishies fought hard not to snicker.

"Sarah!" Autumn cried.

"Autumn!" Sarah squealed and tackled her into a hug. "What happened? Why are you here? Why do you need my help? I got help by the way."

"Oooo, who's this handsome hunk, dattebayo?" Naru-chan cooed fluttering her pretty blonde lashes at Fay, "Neh, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Stop flirting, you moron!" Sasuke snapped yanking the bishoujo from the Tsubasa character, "this is the police station!"

Naru-chan blinked her baby blues then twinkled, "of course, the police station… all those handsome uniformed officers, dattebayo."

"What's happening, Autumn? Why are you here?" Sarah kept questioning.

"I don't know, I was heading back to town and then this morning a retrieval squad and the police were sent out to take me back here. I was locked up for a while and now they're arranging for some sort of questioning."

Fuji-san laid a hand on his trainer's shoulders, "calm down, Autumn, you'll be fine. You never did it."

"Did what? Did what?" Sarah demanded nosing into what she deem, potential gossip.

"The police came with an arrest warrant," the professor explained, "they claim that Autumn is suspected to be involved in a murder plot or something."

Sarah blinked, "Oh… then I guess it's good I brought help."

At that moment Autumn watched as a tired black haired young woman with glasses slam the door open so loudly the entire floor's occupants peeked out to see what the commotion was. Behind the woman, a Duo Maxwell walked in gloomily carrying a large heavy scythe followed by the rest of the woman's bishies.

The woman glared at the nearest officer, "you, get me whoever is in charge of whatever that girl with the Fay is suspected guilty for."

"Wait a minute, here…" the officer started until the Duo-trainer glared at him with gleaming glasses and shoved her dex in the man's face.

"Get me him or her, or else you will find yourself without a job." The girl turn to her Yuzuki, "Yuzuki, get me tea, Marth take Ganny and Sarah's team to a waiting room and wait there. Sai, find out what's happening here and Duo, grab the girl and find me an interrogation room."

"Who is she?" Autumn whispered.

A detective marched down the corridor with a scowl, "now what is this about…oh Miss Kate…" the scowl transformed into a forced cheery smile.

The Duo-trainer glared and hissed, "This better be worth my time or else I will assure you, you and your entire team will have no future in this line of field."

Sarah finally answered her friend's question, "Kate, the rich girl I was talking about. Don't mind her, she's just been up all night yesterday and only have less than two hours sleep"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

It was an hour later that Autumn made her appearance in the waiting room, when Sarah's butt was well and thoroughly numb from sitting on the hard waiting room seats and Ganny who got bored of playing with the toys available had fallen fast asleep sprawled across several seats and using Marth's leg as a pillow.

"So what was that all about? Where's Kate?" Sarah immediately demanded.

"Apparently they recently discovered a murder case where one of the crucial points in the murder was Bishi-dexes were malfunctioning." The Fujitaka explained.

"Oh… that… what does that got to do with you?"

"Remember when I first met you, I was in town to fix my dex? Well they looked up the records and my dex malfunction is exactly the same as this other trainer's who was near that area."

Sarah furrowed her brows, "this sounds familiar…"

"That's because that other trainer, Yannie was the trainer whose dex was malfunctioning!" Sasuke helpfully reminded his trainer.

"Oh! The one with the hot Sasuke in a tutu?"

"Should I even ask?" Autumn said with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke? In a tutu…never!

"So… what now?"

"I'm innocent, it turns out I must have accidentally passed through a vicinity but never got involved. Whoever that rich girl you befriended is. She's a demon. At least, I'm comforted to know that you're under her care and not mine this time. I for one wouldn't even be able to get myself out of this mess much less you. She practically tore the entire police organisational structure upside down. The lower ranked officers are getting the kick out of it since it's not everyday that their most hated supervisors get bullied so much."

"Where is she now then?"

"You there! Get me tea!" a loud voice demanded outside in the corridors.

"There." Autumn answered.

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

**Inuyasha (**Inuyasha**), Fuji Syuusuke (**Prince of Tennis**), Leon Oswald (**Kaleido Star**), Aizen (**Bleach**), Alien Captain (**Pani Poni Dash**). Note**: Aizen and Alien Captain are both 'out of character' on purpose. Aizen is suffering from concussion and doesn't do anything apart from standing there and evil laugh (Bwahahaha style) when released. Alien Captain...is just plain weird.

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Who put Sasuke in the tutu? Well… I think it's in this chapter…somewhere. Yannie didn't do it. That's all I could say for now. More Autumn screen-time in this chapter. I love Edgie-boy too! Me and my sister do fangirl screams each time he comes on screen... (sighs)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: I will be away on holiday for a month starting Monday (celebrates)…. Crap…. The planes (hate planes! Groan) and mosquitoes! (More groaning) so…yeah, I will not be updating throughout the whole of July. Sorry. I'll be back in August so expect a update near the start of the month. Sorry.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon... actually I still have to get permission about that (is waiting reply) but I hope she won't mind… too much…. (begs) please don't kill me**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

After a few days rest and Sarah had worked up a hotel bill that makes even Kate's jaw hit the ground. They left the town hoping to be away from the town so close to the murder.

"The sun is shining-ttebayo! The birds are out-ttebayo! So warm! So bright!" Naru-chan sang skipping ahead her mini-skirt occasionally flapping up to reveal more flesh whilst Sarah sighed in defeat behind her.

"I take it you couldn't persuade her to wear different clothes?" Kate asked.

"No"

"Naruto Bishoujos are always funny like that. They're the type that's not ashamed to flaunt their looks. At least you got her to wear the jacket."

"Ne, Duo-saaamaa, Sai-baby" Naru-chan's voice sounded looping her arm through both their arms, "let's walk together dattebayo"

Rather than shirking away the pair just shared amused looks as if this fangirl clinginess was common events to them.

Ganny pouted from his place beside Kate's hand jealous of the girl's interaction with his 'older brothers'. Hurriedly he tugged at her owner's hand dragging her to where the two bishonen were and quickly demanded to play swing.

As the two Gundam characters agreed, held the child's hand and swung him into the air as they walked, Naru-chan was quick to change targets and latched herself like a leech on her favourite bishonen of all.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, the sun is shiny today dattebayo."

Kate shook her head wondering where the quietness of her past journeys went. Nowadays there wasn't a moment of peace especially with the addition of Naru-chan who vies for attention and Ganny used to having Kate's group's attention was constantly jealous though he seems equally comfortable to play with Naru-chan when she showers her attention on him.

Kate paused and sighed. "Yuzuki?"

"Yes mistress."

"Is there still a reading?"

"Yes mistress."

Kate rummaged her pockets and drew out her dex.

"Can you get the number for me?"

"Yes mistress" and the persocom recited the number.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Yannie shuddered from atop Inuyasha's back as he sniffed the air.

"Are you cold?" the dog hanyou asked gruffly.

"No, a leave fell down my back."

"Feh, humans…"

Yannie just had enough time to smack the bishonen upside of head before her dex rang loudly in a James Bond theme tune disrupting the silence.

"Hello, Yannie speaking." The girl greeted answering the call.

"You mind stop stalking me and just close that four hundred metre gap between us and tell me what's this about?" Kate voice asked in a tone that states meaningfully that the teenage trainer better listen to what the teen on the other end suggest or else.

Her phone beeped shut and Yannie frowned. "How did she know?"

"Maybe the same way she knew how you entered her camp that night and tried to sneak food from the chibi girl."

"And how did she know that?"

"I don't know, woman!" Inuyasha barked and jumped high in the treetops, landing softly on the ground and began speeding down the path following his sense of smell.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

When Yannie finally arrived into the clearing where the team had chosen to rest in, her Inuyasha landed in front of a regally seated Kate who slowly sipped at her tea looking every inch an elegant leader even though what she sits on is a mere log. Sarah beside the older trainer tried as she might to copy the wealthy girl could not even manage to mirror a fraction of classiness Kate displayed.

"Now, can you tell me why you're stalking me?"

Yannie quickly scrambled off her Bishonen's back feeling like a peasant which is probably what the older girl wanted her to feel so she quickly straightened her back and fought the temptation to bow.

"Well? Are you trying to join me to freeload off me as well?"

"I do not!" Sarah cried indignantly spitting out droplets of tea.

"Joining me to steal my money? I've had that before as well."

"I did not!"

"I never said it was you. Well?"

Yannie took a deep breath.

"Alright, woman! My trainer is being an idiot that she is and is feeling wimpy!" Inuyasha barked, "She's scared of travelling alone."

"She has bishies," Kate simply said.

"Feh! What I told her as well but noooooo would she listen? No! Exactly! No! She feels safer if she travelled with other trainers! And since she doesn't know any other that would team up with her, she chose the one she just met who seem experienced, knowledgeable and possess the ability that might protect her from harm!"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Not everyday that I get complimented much less by an Inuyasha."

The dog hanyou spluttered then growled, "I did not…rich little brat…"

Kate sipped her tea her glasses glinted shadowing her brown eyes creepily, "As I expected then… I accept your request to join my team then."

Sarah nodded then froze and stared at the older teen with horror, "WHAT? JOIN?!! But… she…she… she's just going to freeload…"

"Like you aren't already? Another one wouldn't make a difference not to mention one that's more experience than you, a newbie, therefore more protection. After what has happened I wouldn't be surprised if the murderer is still lurking about these parts! I don't know about you but I find safety in numbers"

Sarah huffed, "It's not fair when I practically have to grovel…"

"You didn't practically, you _did_." Sasuke coughed from behind his trainer.

"Circumstances have changed." Kate said merely then turned to the new member in their growing band of trainers, "We could travel together at the very least to the next town. Maybe further until this settles."

Sarah pouted. Autumn should have joined them but there was only so much Kate could save her. The poor Fay-trainer though is no longer a suspect still need to remain in the town until she is completely cleared so until then Sarah could either choose to stay with nice, kind Autumn (something she would like very much) or stay with rich, never-have-to-get-hungry Kate (something she don't want too much but was baited into)

"I have sweets," Yannie said simply and the little girl brightened.

"She can join!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Let's see according to the map, we're in Bleach territory and…"

"Hey! I've been here before!"

"And if we continue in this direction…"

"I know my way around here!"

"After being lost in these woods for a fortnight, who wouldn't…"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, I wasn't lost!"

"…This direction should lead us to the next…"

"I think walking past the same patch of clearing dozens of times means you were lost!"

"No I wasn't! I was just…"

"… Next city, we can rest there for a while and check out the…"

"Misplaced! That's the word!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, Sasuke, she isn't."

"Feh! Misplaced, she says, more like lost to me."

"Sasuke, she's just expanding her vocabulary…whatever vocabulary means."

"…Check out the information about there, see if there's any news and…"

"Woman, you were lost! Admit it!"

"If I have a Kagome, you would so be crashing into the ground right now!"

Kate sighed and closed her laptop giving up on trying to speak above this noisy group. "At this rate, I bet all the Bleach bishies could hear them from miles away."

Duo pulled an amused grin, "I bet they scampered with their what is it?"

"Shunpo" Sai provided.

"Shunpo before we even set foot in here. Yuzuki, do you detect bishies of any kind about here?"

"Negative"

Kate frowned, "that's nice to know but how are we going to get this group moving?"

"Easy," Duo said turning to the argument still on then proceed to loudly say, "What's that you say, Sai? Yuzuki spotted a Byakuya bishonen where?"

Sai nodded and said in a normal tone (since the entire riot quietened down upon hearing of a potential catch), "in that direction, about two hundred metres ahead of us"

"Wha, I don't smell no…" Inuyasha started sniffing the air curiously but he never finished his sentence as his trainer caught him by the sleeve and sprinted in the direction Sai pointed.

"BYAKUYA-SAMAAAAA!" Sarah and Yannie screamed as they left dust in their wake.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Naru-chan sang draping her arms about the cold bishi's shoulders making him grimace fiercely as she pressed her upper body to his back. "I am so tired, dattebayo"

The ninja chose to ignore the sexy no jutsu user and tried to shrug the girl off.

"Iie, hiidoi Sasuke-kun, you're so cold!" Naru-can squealed pouting as the Uchiha stalked away from the pretty girl. She pouted more and began massaging her own thighs tiredly as the people about her set up camp.

As usual, Kate's group was the fastest in setting up their tent maybe because the millionaire have all her tents and camping utilities all stored in capsules so setting up camp was basically claiming a bit of land big enough to hold her tent and then tossing some capsules about.

Naru-chan leant forward cupping her cute face in her hands as she leant her elbows on her knees creating the perfect picture for any fanboys to gush over the cuteness of the bishoujo.

She watched as her short trainer cried in alarm as the tent's support toppled and collapsed on her whilst she was inside then Sasuke and Link trying to dig Sarah out as she thrashed and screamed wildly about lack of air. The elf quickly got a kick in the face and the ninja fought to hold his white shorts up when Sarah grabbed at the first thing she touched once one hand was free and caught hold of the ninja's trousers. Obviously their trainer was acting too randomly for both of the bishonen to predict the young girl's movements all the while her screams echoed through the area.

Naru-chan frowned half wanting to get up off the rock she was sitting on and help the little girl out of the fallen tent but her devil side came out and told her to stay where she was because she's tired from the running her trainer forced her to do when they sprinted off to chase the non-existent Byakuya. Naru-chan had most wished to just walk and pace with Kate's group slowly following the rampaging fangirls, Yannie and Sarah but at the speed the two were going through the foliage Naru-chan feared her trainer would run out of the three-mile radius pretty quickly so the kunoichi was forced to chase after her to keep her sanity.

Kate's team had it easy and merely patiently ambled through the forest following the tracks even a baby could follow much less the multi-talented Sai. Their little walk was undisturbed since anybody in the right mind would run away with the fangirl screams Yannie and Sarah were emitting and the destruction the two left in their wake would scare even murderers away as the path now bears more similarity to a monster rampaging past than two trainers. Ah, such is the danger of fangirls…

"Get up and help!" Sasuke shouted finally freeing his shorts from Sarah's scrabbling hands, which immediately hooked all its little fingers about Link's hair. The elf crashed into the mess of a tent with a cry of alarm then went on to generate muffled cries of distress as Sarah's hands try to suffocate the bishi with the canvas.

Naru-chan cast the chaos one look and one look only before sighing and sunk deeper into a slouch. Sasuke glared at the kunoichi's display of obvious laziness knowing no help will come from that direction. Frustrated, the ninja growled loudly and closed his eyes tightly.

"Sharingan!" he muttered as his eyes opened to flare angrily at the green tent and equally green elf fighting for his life… or air…whichever.

It only took a second as the ninja read his owner's actions then WHAP. The pile of canvas immediately stopped thrashing and Link lifted his face to take a loud and deep breath shaking the limp hands from his hair. Quickly the elf warrior got up and began throwing bits of canvas about trying to dig out his trainer.

Sasuke crossed his arms determined not to help anymore and Naru-chan, seeing that it's finally safe for her to be within two feet of the collapsed tent without getting harmed in any way, got off her rock and went forward to help, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure knocking our trainer unconscious with a karate chop is a way to treat a kid, dattebayo."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"How are they?" a voice ordered through the speakers.

"Sleeping, all of them" another voice answered whispering then the owner of the voice glanced about cautiously scanning the surroundings.

"The girl?"

"She doesn't know anything"

"Are you sure?"

"No, give me some time, maybe I can find out more"

"No clues, tips or hints?"

"Nothing, she didn't reveal much."

"Her bishies? What of them?"

"Protective and cautious especially her main one. He's constantly on the look out even when travelling. Never letting down his guard completely and suspicious of his surroundings"

"She might be our last key and lead to them, see if you can find out more"

"I will. And the Sasuke, the one that escaped?

"Recovering in the care of the BWSD, I'll get him soon enough, no worries. You just focus on the Sasuke with the little girl for now, Forest"

Forest grinned widely, "He is not a problem, barely even an obstacle as a matter of fact. Make sure your Sasuke is alive when you get him, I would like to question him myself."

The other speaker chuckled, "Keep an eye on the girl, Forest. That is all you need to do. We'll get them soon."

"What are you planning to do with the girl left behind in the town? The one with the Fay?"

"Nothing of your concern, Forest, just do your job."

Forest snorted, "Whatever, disconnecting now, see you soon… maybe…"

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

**I'm baaaaack!!! And as promised, the next chappie…. At least I think I wrote that I'll post today in my last chapter… not too sure so I apologise if it's late (is too lazy to go check)**

**Shadow of Phantasia: **It's okay. I'm not expecting you to review every chapter. I'm one of the type that hates the 'review-or-I-won't-update' or 'will-not-update-unless-I-get-10-reviews' attitude that some people here sometimes like to use. Hope you have a great holiday in Portugal. I hate planes too. They're terrifying and icky.

**PeaceLoveOcelot:** Yeah... that warant thing... pretty sure it doesn't happen like that in real life, but let's pretend. -.- Thankfully the mosquitoes left me alone again this year but the ants didn't. I'me pretty sure they don't bite in the past but now my ankles are dotted with little dots. My scars from my war with the ants...

**nabaris**: I hope chapter 3 is working for you now. If it isn't tell me in your review for this chapter or PM me and I'll give you a summary or send you a copy or something.

**CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN!!! SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS** (though, if you're reading this in the uh... far future and you can't find the application thing in my profile, then character submission is closed.)

**KiKi Hayashi**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to Songwind. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by PeaceLoveOcelot. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon... actually I still have to get permission about that (is waiting reply) but I hope she won't mind… too much…. (begs) please don't kill me**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" was the first thing the bishonen heard before a lump of blonde jumped him trying to wriggle into his sleeping bag.

Sasuke grimaced, blearily blinking his eyes and clutching the covers even closer to his body.

"Don't be mean, Sasuke-kun, dattebayo!" Naru-chan pouted, wrestling to get under the covers.

"Get off me!" he shouted and fixing on a horrid glare to his face to ward off the blonde demon.

The blonde blinked cutely before bravely reaching her fine fingers over to pinch the shinobi on the cheek declaring that it's too early in the morning and nice a day for him to be plastered with such an ugly expression.

Sasuke scowled harder and shot out of his sleeping bag shoving the girl aside, "there! You can have it!"

The bishoujo smiled impervious to the dark looks Sasuke is casting her way, "I don't want it anymore. Sasuke-kun isn't in it." She said neatly folding the bag and placed it to one side before throwing her entire body in the ninja's direction.

Sasuke didn't have time to dodge as the blonde mass crashed into him knocking him to the floor of the tent. It was lucky that Sarah had long vacated the canvas structure in favour for breakfast (unlike Sasuke who chose the other way round and slept in instead), as the two would have most likely pancaked her when they went crashing onto her sleeping bag.

"Ah!" Link called lifting the flap aside to peer in intending to ask the ninja to breakfast before their trainer ate it all. The elf blinked at the sight then slowly, slowly turned his blue eyes to the Sasuke on the floor, the Naru-chan on the floor with him, the Naru-chan on top of Sasuke, the Naru-chan's arms around the Sasuke's neck, the Sasuke's hand on the Naru-chan's shoulders (to push her off), the Naru-chan's leg wrapped around the Sasuke's waist and finally the sleeping bag they're lying on.

"Ah…" Link started then dropped and turned around to close the tent flap. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What? What?! What?!" Sarah screamed outside the tent. "Let me in! Stop blocking the road, Link!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he fought to get away from Naru-chan as it dawned to him what they looked like and what they looked like to be doing. Sadly Naru-chan was slow on the uptake and continued to drape her scantily clad body all over the ninja.

Outside Sarah waved her hands trying to get through the elf's barricade whilst shouting (and spraying her Zelda bishonen with scraps of pancake) "Let me in! I want to see! What's wrong? I have a right to know what's happening in my tent!"

Link sidestepped about blocking the girl's path continuously.

Sarah stomped her feet childishly, "I want my stuff! They're in the tent! Let me IN!"

Link 'ah'-ed as the kid threw herself past his defences then with determined blue eyes he lunged forward, grab the girl's waist, threw her over his strong shoulders and did a runner the opposite direction.

Sasuke finally disengaged himself from the annoying blonde and scrambled out of the tent unharmed but agitated. Duo and Sai sitting by the fire gave him sly knowing looks as he came to sit beside them grabbing whatever breakfast was left after his trainer's rampage. Where does all that food go on that small a body, Sasuke never know and nor does he have any intention to find out. In fact the truth might even scar him for life for all he knows.

"Did you have a nice morning then?" Sai asked innocently and Duo burst into chuckles.

Sasuke glared, "I have nothing to do with that blonde bimbo!"

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, you're so cute when you're angry!" Naru-chan said affectionately as she sat her beautiful self down beside him and snaked her arm round his.

Sasuke glared more and tried desperately for the second time that morning to try and shrug the girl off his body. Really! He should call the NSPCB about this, he's getting publicly harassed and what does the other bishies in the vicinity do? Laugh!

**-Bishi-Bash-Bishi-Bash-Bishi-Bash-**

Mid-afternoon, Naru-chan was still clinging to her Sasuke-kun like a leech and the ninja have long given up trying to shrug her off instead he silently prayed in his mind that since he's not complaining anymore, he will no longer be 'fun' to tease and she would just go disappear to cling to Link or someone or the other.

Speaking of the elf, Link travelled alongside their trainer like a bodyguard carefully keeping an eye on her other bishies with his hands poised ready to cover the young girl's eyes if the two genins suddenly choose to do something over affectionate. His left hand was dangling loosely on his side and his other was holding his shield in case the spectacle be too big for his hands to cover alone.

Sarah trudged along oblivious to what her bishies are thinking or doing. The little trainer' only concern for the afternoon was to whine, moan, complain, nag and grumble out loud about their long hike and trying not to register the screams of her leg muscles as she drag her feet through the forest path.

Kate's team as usual was leading the entire group through the dense forest casually strolling through the trees as if they have been travelling this path for millions of times (which they probably have). In fact as if to annoy the less experienced Sarah, Duo and Sai have chose to pick up firewood as they went and each carried a heap of twigs and branches all the while not even sweating a drop.

Yannie's team travelled somewhere in between Sarah's and Kate's with her Inuyasha sniffing the air for threats every ten metres and climbing trees every fifteen minutes pricking his ears up like a watchdog on each top branch.

They continued to travel for an hour or so after sunset by then even Yannie was starting to beg for rest and Sarah finally gave in to exhaustion and demanded to be carried on one of her bishi's back where she drifts in and out of sleep till they reach an area where Kate deem good enough to camp for the night.

They continued like this for several days with little happenings and their lack of encounters of anyone else in their travel to the point that Sarah started exaggerating that they're the only ones alive in the world and began spouting long whiny speeches about world destruction, which annoy her friends enough to want to gag her.

On the third afternoon, Ganny was napping on Marth's back when all three trainers received the beeping in their dexes.

"What is it?" Sarah asked whilst Yannie peered closely onto the small dex screen and Kate flipped her dex open, read the first line and shut it again.

"Expansion!" Kate shouted and her bishis jumped to attention instantly crowding round their trainer and grabbing hold of her tightly.

Yannie's team reacted slower but obviously reading the situation quicker than Yannie could read the text of her warning message, they shot like a shower of red bullets back into their Bish-balls.

"Hurry up and grab hold of Sarah!" Yannie hissed towards Sarah's team, "The Bishi-world is growing again!"

Sasuke swore, ("No cursing in front of children!" Sarah touted) and ran towards his trainer dragging Naru-chan with him. Link immediately grabbed Sarah's arm and whipped out his hookshot.

The elf jammed his thumb down on the button. POW

With the blink of the eye the scenery changed and Sarah peeked from Link's arms slightly dazed and immensely confused then she looked down.

"Link, do you have your hover boots on?"

Link was too busy scanning his surroundings and nodded before his brain processed what Sarah said. He paused in his scanning then did a double take at their feet.

CRASH. SNAP. CRASH. THUD

They landed in a heap on the new forest floor with Link, being the ever-caring bishonen he is, on the bottom cushioning his trainer's fall. Leaves and twigs showered about them from where they broke the branches of trees and Sarah groaned loudly.

"Sasuke?" Sarah quickly questioned.

"Present," the ninja droned letting go of the hookshot that he just about caught the chain of before the world expanded.

"Naru-chan?"

"Hai-dattebayo!" Naru-chan chimed brightly unlatching herself from Sasuke's side. Since they were trained genins with the ability to defy gravity and stand horizontally on tree trunks, they were spared Sarah and Link's predicament and merely unlatched and re-latched their feet as they walk down the tree.

Sarah groaned loudly again as she lift her bruised head to see a pair of sandals a few metres from her nose. Seeing the muscles on the lower legs, she assumed it to be Sasuke and groaned again hinting to be helped up. Sasuke still stood there and it was then that it hit her.

Sasuke's bond with her was not there.

She didn't even wait for Link to gently push her off him. No, Sarah wasn't a patient girl who waits to check, Sarah is just the opposite. Sarah is an impulsive trainer who pounces like a wild animal.

The Sasuke didn't even have time to react as the little trainer body-slammed in to the forest floor successfully scraping raw both their elbows and hands as they slid an inch or two across the ground.

"What the?!" The Sasuke managed to shout before a silver black ball was smacked into his face and he disappeared in a beam of light.

Sarah collapsed to the floor moaning and groaning but beaming proudly of her success. Her dex chimed, "Property of Sarah, age 12, Status, novice trainer, 3 Bishonen, 1 Bishoujo, Name of new bishonen, Sasuke Uchiha. Nickname?"

Ignoring Link who was busy helping her up and checking over her scraped elbows, Naru-chan who was plucking leaves from her trainer's hair in a sisterly fashion and Sasuke who was busy ignoring her, Sarah tried to think of a good name. Obviously her brain must not be functioning properly and she pressed the 'N' button for no nickname.

Sasuke glared at her and Sarah glared back until Link poked at her scratched elbow and she squealed in pain.

"Great now we have two Sasukes and both of us are called Sasuke!" Sasuke said dryly.

"Not really, according to the dex, you're still nicknamed None." Sarah countered as Naru-chan pulled out a first aid kit.

"Ooo, another Sasuke-kuuuun to play with-dattebayo!"

**-Bishi-Bash-Bishi-Bash-Bishi-Bash-**

"Where's the small one?"

"The little girl? Sarah?" Forest replied scanning about for eave-droppers. "Not here, the world expansion caught them by surprise. Maybe one or two days travel from here."

"What about the other girl? The one that found the Sasuke?"

Forest grunted, "still here, that Inuyasha of hers is quite the cautious type though, we won't be able to get anywhere near the trainer without him knowing."

"Whatever. Do whatever it takes to get that dex off her."

"The malfunctions the electromagnetic field caused are fixed. There is no point in getting that dex…"

"Are you disobeying a direct order from me, Forest?"

"No, of course not."

"Then do as I say and steal that dex""

"And if I'm spotted?"

The other speaker of the conversation laughed, "spotted? Forest, you're better than that. You're never 'spotted' and if you are, then use your usual tactics, I give you permission if anyone asks."

END OF CHAPTER 15

* * *

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Sorry if 'the part where everyone kept interrupting Kate' confused you… though I have no intention of changing it because it's meant to be confusing. Lol. It shows all the racket they're making is enough to scare the most deaf bishonen away. Oh, and the Inuyasha acting Kenshin wasn't intended. I didn't even notice it till you pointed it out. **KiKi Hayashi**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**I also don't own Autumn – she was generously 'donated' to me by ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Neither do I own the Christine. She belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to… ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to… ****Cho****? Sorry, I don't know your usernames and I don't want to disclose their email names in case…. Er… permission thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sarah released the new Sasuke with a giggle, causing a groan to come from her first Sasuke.

New Sasuke came out looking dazed and confused whilst cursing quite violently to the extent that Link jumped to cover his trainer's ears, Naru-chan giggled and old Sasuke raised an eyebrow. New Sasuke glared at everyone in the vicinity with a bloody hand holding his lower face trying to stop the nosebleed Sarah caused when she whacked his face with the Bish-ball.

"What the hell happened and what am I doing here?!" The new Sasuke demanded loudly then cursed more.

"What did he say?" Sarah demanded just as loudly, trying to wrestle her elf's hands from her ears. "Eh! Let go! Linkie! I wanna hear!" and once again she stomped her feet like a child as Link refuse to detach his palms from her ears till the new Sasuke stop his string of profanities.

Sasuke seeing that he's the only one that is sane in the immediate area took it upon himself to explain.

"We were caught in a Bishi-world expansion and by the looks of it so did you," Sasuke droned eyeing the new team-member up critically. The new Sasuke was dressed in the Chuunin exam arc clothes – the black jumpsuit with tons of bandages about the limbs and black straps about the arms – the new Sasuke's hair was also distinctively longer and worn in the traditional way with the exception of the bangs which drapes more heavily on the boy's face.

Sasuke quickly evaluated his findings. Longer hair, draping bangs, black suit, bandages, cursing, depressed look in eyes… Oh crap, he's stuck with an Emo. (**A/N** - I have nothing against emos)

"Why are you eyeing the Sasuke up, Sasuke?! I thought you said you're not into shonen-ai! Sasuke!" Sarah screamed whilst trying to throw Link's hands off.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun is into shonen-ai dattebayo?"

"No!"

Link froze, his face paled as he thought of all the time he travelled together with Sasuke without thinking twice he threw himself behind a tree trying to hide from any leering looks the ninja might be casting his way. Sarah took that time to escape Link's hands and a split second later was glomping her new Sasuke rubbing her cheek against the Bishonen's chest ignoring all the coarse language escaping his lips.

"Get off me, you woman!" the new Sasuke screamed followed with strings of curses.

"Oo… no wonder, Sasuke-kun never pays attention to me," Naru-chan cooed.

"I am not gay!"

Link started piling leaves about his body trying to camouflage more into the scenery.

Naru-chan flaunted her assets as she inched closer to the first ninja, "It's okay, I still think you're cute… I can transform into a male Naruto for you if that's the way you prefer it- dattebayo…"

"Get this thing off me!" Second Sasuke continued to scream in the background.

"Ooo, Sasuke, I always did like your black costume better. It's easier and there is much less to rip off!" Sarah squealed drooling on the Sasuke's shirt as she thought of the fan-service.

"Get off me, you damn kunoichi!" 'None' screamed as Naru-chan latched herself onto the boy's arm with his elbow joint being right between her ample valleys. (**A/N** - For those that still don't know who None is, it's the older Sasuke)

"Hehe," Naru-chan giggled moving in for a kiss. "Sasuke-kun is so cute when he's embarrassed-dattebayo."

"I am not embarrassed! Do you have no shame, woman?!" Sasuke shouted angrily shoving her pouting lips away from his face.

It was at this point that Link remembered he still have a trainer and that he's a chivalrous and decent swordsman not to mention loyal bishonen. His instinctive side was telling him to hide from the gay ninja's eyes but his heart was telling him to rescue his trainer from the scene – surely such a display of affections from the ninja will scar his poor trainer for life. So just as he piled the last leaf onto himself he burst free, ran, lunged at his trainer's waist, tossed her over his shoulder and did a runner… again.

"Wah! Put me down!" Sarah screamed indignantly and the second Sasuke gasped for breath, his face slowly turning back to the right colour then a second later he was out cold.

"Ooo, did our new friend just swoon and fainted at the sight of you, Sasuke-kun? Ah, so cute-dattebayo!"

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed as he realised what's going on, "Stupid elf! Stop running! The bonding just hit!"

Link didn't listen and kept running, his mind only on taking his trainer from the ninja. Sasuke swore again, grabbed the unconsciously new bishonen and hauled him after Link's running form with Naru-chan skipping cheerily beside him. He has such a troublesome trainer and even more troublesome teammates… crap, now he's turning into a Shikamaru.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Just listen to me, you stupid elf!" Sasuke screamed. It took an hour for Sasuke and Naru-chan to catch up to the frantically fleeing elf and a good several minutes to coax the elf to put down their trainer within the starter bonding distance of a new bishonen and trainer. "I am not gay and most definitely not interested in you whatsoever!"

Link narrowed his blue eyes at the ninja and refused to come down from the tree he climbed then pointed at the ninja and carefully mouthed some words.

"What?" Sasuke snapped reading the Zelda Bishonen's lips with his Sharingan, "Prove it? How the heck am I suppose to prove it?"

Link refused to budge from his spot and simply crossed his arms waiting patiently. Sasuke hissed a curse restraining himself from throwing a kunai at the stupid blonde. He should have given up ages ago but his Uchiha reputation is at stake so he's forced to continue this meaningless argument with the elf.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled loudly and stalked over to Naru-chan who was busy playing with the other Sasuke's hair whilst he's still unconscious.

"Eh?" Naru-chan squealed as she was forcefully hauled up. "No need to be so rough, Sasuke-ku…"

The kunoichi never finished her compliant when a pair of lips belonging to our lovely agitated Sasuke rammed onto hers shocking her entire system to shut down and become rigid still.

Link nearly fell out of his tree at the display and Sasuke quickly removed himself from the bishoujo before the girl could respond and to Sasuke's horror, kiss back.

"There! Happy?!" Sasuke shouted loudly before stalking off again to lean angrily and coolly against the furthest tree in the clearing.

Naru-chan blinked her pretty blue eyes then slowly gingerly reached up to touch her soft lips with her fingers still in a daze.

"Did I just see, what I thought I saw?" Sarah's voice conveniently piped up.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

_Five, six, seven… finally!_ Kate thought as somebody finally picked up the phone on the eighth ring. "About time, I have been calling for ages!"

But it wasn't Sarah's face in the screen.

"Inky!" Ganny chirped from his spot in Kate's lap as he peered at the dex screen.

Sure enough, it was Sarah's Link who answered the call looking thoroughly amused and can't seem to quite contain snickers that are bursting to erupt from his mouth. Loud screams and shouting could be heard in the background with Naru-chan's loud squeals.

Kate blinked, "Am I hearing things or is that two Sasukes I hear in the background?"

"Ooo! Ganny heard bad word!" The chibi touted evilly and Kate quickly removed him from her lap and over to Yuzuki's arms.

Link on the screen nodded still trying to contain chuckles.

"And did I just hear Naru-chan saying something about Sasuke kissing her?"

Link nodded again collapsing into a fit of soundless snickers.

"Yo! About time!" Duo and Sai cheered peering over their trainer's shoulders to look at the tiny screen.

"Right, this I have to hear!" Kate said amused, "What happened and where are you?"

Link carefully mouthed some words and Kate quickly passed her dex to Sai to read the elf's lips expertly narrating everything the elf was saying.

They never got very far into the story as Sasuke's sharp ear caught Sai's voice narrating through the dex and was upon the contraption in seconds.

Kate's team blinked as the screen went blank and the call disconnected. "Yuzuki, did you get their location?"

"Yes, madam," Yuzuki said mechanically as her eyes unglazed from her processing.

"Good, let's march, team!" Kate announced gathering Ganny back into her arms and settling the child on her hip.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"You have no right to tie me down like this! I'll…I'll…" Sarah furrowed her brows as she tried in vain to think up a threatening threat whilst beside her Link sighed and tossed another twig into the campfire they have.

It was far too early for camp but Sarah's not calming down and keep trying to glomp their new addition to the floor. Sasuke was forced to have to tie her down on a log with his wires before she kills the poor new guy through suffocation.

"You so cuuuute, dattebayo!" Naru-chan chimed at the other side of the fire, lazily twirling a strand of the new Sasuke's hair.

"Get off me!" the Sasuke growled and started calling her names that a child like Sarah should not hear. Link gasped and just about blocked his dear trainer's ears in time.

The older Sasuke groaned and peered up at the branches above him, tempted to climb higher. He sighed, deciding that he can't be bothered as another string of profanities reached his ears. Sasuke glared down at the new Sasuke in Naru-chan's arms. Judging his clothes and choice of hairstyle, he confirmed his initial suspicion. The new Uchiha is definitely an emo. It always happens. He's been one himself, in fact - though he will rather kill himself than admit it.

Sasukes have a large tendency to turn emo-ish when they evolve from a chibi to a san. It's mainly because one second they're a child and the next they're a teenager and all the horrifying memories of the Uchiha massacre are shoved into their head in that two-second gap when they evolve. Naturally, the bishi's mind only way to cope with it is to flick the emo switch and declare that nobody knows what he's feeling. Thus Sasuke could easily classify this new Uchiha as one that evolved quite recently – a young San.

Sarah continued to whine loudly about being tied to a log whilst Link dug through the pack for food. Seeing that she's being ignored Sarah pouted and eyed the emo Sasuke carefully, wondering if she could find a way to glomp him without using her hands.

It was then that something caught her eye. Something black rustling in the bushes about fifty metres behind Emo Sasuke. Sarah's eyes widened.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sarah's bishies bolted upright at their trainer's scream. One second their trainer was sitting by the fire with the log tied to her and the next she's hurdled over the fire and bolting for her life. Emo Sasuke turned as pale as a sheet for a second as the trainer shot towards him, thinking that she's going to glomp him again.

But she ran past him and whirlwind straight into the forest.

Elder Sasuke swore and leapt from his tree to give chase. How does that trainer of his run that fast even with a log tied to her?

His question was quickly answered as Sarah gave a battle cry and rugby tackled a bush.

"Wha…. OOMPH!" something cried as the girl crashed into it.

Sasuke slowed and rolled his eyes as he finally saw the answer to his question. "Bishies."

"LULU! OH MY GOD! IT'S A LULU! KYAAAAAA!!!" Sarah screamed as she rubbed her face on the struggling Bishonen's chest.

"Stop standing there! Help me!" Sarah's victim screamed and Sasuke looked up, for the first time noticing the two other people standing there opposite him.

The tall redhead giggled…. Wait…. Giggled? Sasuke blinked and crossed his arms, not wanting to know.

"Nya, but this is so much fun!" the redhead chirped whilst the girl beside him tapped her fingertips together evilly.

"Sa… I agree," the girl said in an ominous tone.

"Oooooo, what a hottie, dattebayo!" Naru-chan declared as she stared at the bishonen that Sarah is somehow managing to glomp even with her hands tied down.

Link ran up to the scene and sighed loudly. Carefully he reached into his pocket to draw out a lollipop. Sarah stopped her glomping immediately and sat up like an alert watchdog. Her Sarah senses are tingling…

Food…

Link waved the lolly about and Sarah's eyes followed the sweet like a hawk. Carefully the elf pointed at his trainer, then the lolly and then he crooked his finger as if to say 'come here'. A minute later, the little girl was happily sucking on the sweet (strawberry flavour by the way) and the redhead was helping her victim from the floor.

"I'm Sarah!" Sarah chirped through the sweet to the other girl as if she had not just tried to murder the new girl's bishi by cutting his air supply. "This is Sasuke, Link, Naru-chan and Sasuke."

The girl blinked her bright green eyes and then smiled cheerfully back at the smaller trainer. "Nya! I'm Miru!" again in a tone that sounded as if her bishi didn't just see his life flashed by his eyes. "This is my kawaii Lelouch, Lulu and Kikumaru, Kiku-chan!"

"Nya! That's Kiku-chan! With an exclamation mark! Nya." The redhead helpfully provided.

"It's cuter that way." Miru explained with a smiley face.

"Goody. Let's be friends!" Sarah said through the lolly again. "Do you know the way to the nearest town and can I freeload off you for a while?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead, "you have no sense of subtlety, you know!"

"What's 'subtlety'? Is it yummy?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Meanwhile…

"Have you got her dex yet?"

"No"

"Do you even know where she is?"

There was a pause.

"The expansion caught you by surprise, didn't it?"

"Shut up!" Forest snapped. "I'll find her!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Her dex rang loudly and nearby, a flock of birds burst from the trees in surprise. Kate frowned and ordered a break. Ganny almost screamed in delight as he began collecting sticks to start a fire with.

Kate flicked the communication device open and read the number. Unknown. Her eyes slanted and she pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "Hello?"

"Um… is this… Miss Kate?" the girl that appeared on screen stuttered uncertainly.

Hearing the uncertainty, Kate relaxed a notch and casually buffed her nails on her shirt. She has the upper hand. "Speaking."

"Um… I'm BWSD Cadet Demoonica Darkmoon."

Kate's hand froze mid-buff. "BWSD?"

"Yeah. I was sent to escort you to the nearest town."

"I know my way to the nearest town."

"I was sent to… er… make sure you get to the nearest town."

Kate frowned. What could have scared the BWSD enough to send her an escort to make sure she arrives in the next town?

"Very well." Kate finally answered. "I accept the BWSD's offer."

"Yeah… about that… where exactly are you?" Demoonica asked sheepishly.

Kate sighed loudly. "Never mind. I'll find you. You just stay there. It's easier that way. Trust me."

Three hours later, when Kate's Duo and Sai are thoroughly bored, they finally found to clearing that contained the BWSD cadet and her bishies.

"WATER FIGHT!" Duo and Sai cheered loudly before throwing off their footwear and rolling up their trousers legs to splash into the stream that ran through the clearing.

"Hey, look! The girl has a Yami Bakura!" Sai said as he noticed a shirtless Bakura sunbathing at the banks.

"He looks kind of familiar though…" Duo said.

They shared an evil grin before jumping the half naked bishonen and proceed to try to wrestle him into the water.

Kate quickly caught sight of the nervous trainer standing at the banks.

"Hi… I'm Demoonica Darkmoon." The girl said. "My mission is to escort you to the next town."

"I gathered that," Kate said and peered that the girl curiously. She had dark brown hair reaching down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes that darted slightly from nervousness. Not that Kate would blame her for being nervous. No doubt Louise would have complained none too quietly about the BWSD's biggest financer being a total bossy, demanding and controlling witch. If Kate was a cadet and heard that she would be escorting somebody like herself, she would have found the nearest exit before her superior even noticed her presence.

"I've seen you before… you're that cadet who's with that Duo half-bishi, Zander aren't you?"

Demoonica blushed and was about to answer until a water fight broke out between her Yami Bakura and the Duo-Sai combo.

"No wonder you look so familiar, dude!" Duo said, mid-dunking the Bakura's head into the water. "You're that guy that tried to steal my scythe when we visited the BWSD head-quarters!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Yannie groaned and spluttered loudly as she heaved herself out of the freezing water and onto the banks. She spat out a bit of grass from her mouth and vaguely acknowledged her Bish-balls popping open.

Inuyasha's head loomed into view as she rolled herself over so she's facing the sky. "What the hell happened to you?" he said sniffing at her curiously.

"The world expanded."

Her dog hanyou rolled his golden eyes, "Duh!"

"I disappeared from Kate and Sarah and reappeared on top of a river." Yannie groaned and felt her Fuji Syuusuke gently wringing water from her hair whilst Leon tried to find her a set of clothes to change into.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yannie groaned loudly and turned to glare at her Aizen who ignored her and started pulling 'evil' poses on a rock by the river and 'evil' laughed even louder.

"Somebody put him away please…" Yannie whispered and Inuyasha reached for a Bish-ball on her belt. The crazy Aizen flew back into the Bish-ball with a beam of light.

"Feh! Normal my ass! Stupid doctors! No concussion indeed!" Inuyasha grumbled, "He's still as crazy as before!"

"Butterflies!" And Yannie groaned again as she carefully got up with the help of Fuji and stared at the strange brown alien prancing in front of her.

"Butterflies!" the alien captain shouted as he waved his arms to chase away some birds.

"They're birds, not butterflies" Leon corrected and the captain shrugged before attempting to skim a boulder across the river surface.

SPLOOSH! There goes the boulder…

PLIP. PLIP. PLIP. PLIP. And there goes a skimming pebble…. Skimming pebble?

Everything turned quiet and Yannie's team stared at the sudden appearance of a small red and black thing standing beside her Alien Captain.

"Vincent!" a voice in the woods called. "Vincent! Where are you?"

"Vincent!" another voice echoed.

The chibi Vincent that skimmed the stone turned and stared at the forest.

Yannie rubbed her eyes. "Am I seeing a Chibi Vincent or was there something in the river water that's making me see things?"

Suddenly a Eureka burst from the forest's undergrowth and ran towards the small red and black bishi. "Vincent! Cho! I found Vincent!"

"What?" a pretty girl quickly popped into view. "Vincent!"

"Cho!" Vincent squeaked cutely and ran for his trainer's arms.

END OF CHAPTER 16

* * *

Wai! I have some new reviewers! Come forth! Come forth! I don't bite! (Huggles) Wuv you lots, **Whatever** and **eternal star**. 

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: I still can't believe you're reading this fic! WUVS!

**Miru**: I hate planes too. I'm the type that will be trying to knock myself out before the plane starts or lands. I'm ok once we're in the air though. It's the taking off and landing that's bad….. shiver

**ParallaXRider**: IMPORTANT! READ THIS PLEASE, **PARALLAXRIDER**!!! I was rereading some reviews and noticed that you said you submitted a character… um… I look all over my mailbox and scoured every corner and still can't find it. Was wondering when you sent it and if it's possible for you to send it again? You can PM me it or email me…. Also have something I need to ask you too…

**IMPORTANT INFO**: Wah! There's so many characters now! It's starting to get quite hectic and especially now that I'm writing the climax-y bit…. So um (bows) apologies but I'll have to close the character application thing. Though I'll accept cameo appearance submissions (wink) don't expect a big role though. Just cameos popping up here and there and maybe everywhere…

**KiKi Hayashi**

**PS - I have nothing against emos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

Autumn belongs to **PeaceLoveOcelot.** Christine belongs to **Shadow of Phantasia.** BWSD and Demoonica belongs to **Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.** Miru belongs to **Miru** and Cho belongs to **Cho.**

**And lastly. Guardians belong to ****ParallaxRider**** (This was what I wanted to ask you about, I've sent you a couple of PMs asking for permission….and still waiting your reply, I was kinda hoping you'll leave a logged-in review so I could ask you in a reply-review. But you didn't and I can't find your email) (sheepish) I hope you don't mind me using them without your permission (yet)…please don't eat me.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Hi, I'm Cho. I hope Vincent didn't disturb you." The pretty trainer said as she outstretched a porcelain hand over to shake Yannie's. Awkward, Yannie reached up and shook the delicate hand, suddenly feeling very… inelegant.

"I'm Yannie." Yannie introduced and Leon produced a pile of clothes for her to change into. "No. Vincent wasn't any trouble. He er… just seemed to pop out of nowhere."

Cho laughed and cooed at the Chibi in her arms. "Silly Vincent. You shouldn't wander away like that."

Vincent's reaction was to turn away and stare off coolly into the distance. An action that could bring fangirls to their knees at the handsomeness when he's older and has become a pretty-ful san.

Cho gently placed her chibi over to her Eureka's caring hands and the boy quickly started playing with the blue-haired bishoujo's hair. "I'm sorry to ask you this. But would you know the way to the next town? I'm not very good at reading the map on the dex and the expansion caught me by surprise."

Yannie blinked at the pretty trainer who smiled at her cutely. Briefly, Yannie wondered if Cho was actually a bishoujo and not a trainer. How could you refuse a beautiful face like that?

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Are you sure we should continue marching like this?" Sarah questioned, trying to squirm out of more exercise. "Kate and all are marching to get to us, is it not better if we sit and wait for them than to walk on?"

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted seeing through Sarah's tactics, "You just don't want to walk. Kate's team would catch up to us in a few days, there's no point for us to wait when the world expansion got us within two days walk of our destination and judging at the rate our team travels at because of you, I'll say we're better off making a head start."

"But I'm tired!" she whined.

Sasuke glared at her, "You're not even walking, Sarah!"

Sarah pouted and Link, who Sarah scrounged a piggyback ride off, sighed and shook his head. Naru-chan who was leeching on Sasuke again merely beamed brightly as she attempted to get the ninja to give her a piggy-back ride whilst the new 'emo' Sasuke stalked darkly behind the whole lot muttering curses and the odd complaints of nobody understands him.

Miru walking a bit behind the rest merely raised an eyebrow at the noisiness she had chosen to travel with. Beside her, Kiku-chan! pranced energetically towards anything and everything that catches his eye, from butterflies to the cute hair clips in Sarah's hair and then back to Miru's side where he will babble for attention.

"Does he never shut up?" Lulu muttered darkly and made a move to detach his cloak. Unlike Miru's other bishonen, Lulu wasn't the type that has an incredible amount of energy to be wasted on such antics as babbling, skipping and prancing. Lulu groaned loudly as he shrugged off his heavy Zero cloak that he always wear over his school uniform. The weather is far too nice to be wearing something as heavy as the black cloak and he's much too warm from all the walking they're doing.

His pretty eyes slanted over to his trainer and carefully noted that she's flickering between her 'cool' mood and 'happy' mood, meaning she's either entirely bored or she's starting to get tired.

Miru was a funny one. That she is. On appearance she's a hyperactive, sweet and cute sixteen year old with really long hair but Sarah, upon travelling with her, quickly found out about her stranger side. The girl could change moods at the flip of a coin, to a solemn and strangely sadistic girl that could rival Sasuke in aloofness. So one second Miru could be a second Kikumaru and the next she would be a Lelouch clone.

"Come-on, Sasuuuke-kuuun, it will be much fun-dattebayo!" Naru-chan squealed fluttering her lashes at the bishonen. She wrapped her arms about the ninja's neck before trying to force herself onto his back. "Give me a piggy-back ride, dattebayo!"

"You have legs. Walk by yourself!"

"Sasuke-kuun, you're so cute when you're mean-dattebayo!" She squealed further and latched herself onto the ninja's arm rubbing her cheeks on his shoulders.

"Get off me, woman!"

"Oh you know you looove it, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled threateningly but it just bounced off the bright kunoichi so he resorted to forcefully shrugging the blonde off. Naru-chan blinked, giggled and merely skipped to shower her attention on someone else namely, the other Sasuke in the team.

She paused as she caught sight of her other choices and both of which quickly hid behind their trainer's back. Miru merely smiled and placed a daisy chain on her Lelouch, Lulu's head. Naru-chan shrugged and skipped to the ninja loitering at the back of the group.

"Don't you understand? I don't want your pity!" Sasuke growled as the blonde stroked his long dark bangs.

"Oh but, Sasuke-kuuun, I do understand and I'm not giving you pity-dattebayo, I'm giving you my undivided love and attention-dattebayo." Naru-chan replied matter-of-factly then moved to latch herself on the boy's bandage covered arms. "Sasuke-kun looks so yummy with longer hair-dattebayo!"

"No-one understands me at all here!" the bishonen muttered darkly trying to generate an even more emo aura to scare the girl away.

"Nya! We're near town!" Both Miru and Kiku-chan! cheered hyperactively as the skipped childishly along the road whilst Miru's Lelouch chose to walk in a more dignifying way.

The first Sasuke gritted his teeth, Kate's group better get here quick or he would have to resort to killing somebody to vent his annoyance.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"I hereby predict that Sasuke is annoyed enough to kill someone." Sai said in a mystical air.

Duo quickly joined in and in an equally foolish sounding mystical air predicted, "I bet he will drag us off to train the minute he clap his eyes on us to vent the frustration he built up the past few days."

"That's not a prediction! That's a bet!"

"Bet, prediction, same thing! Prediction just has more syllables!"

Kate shook her head at the bickering pair and knocked on the door in front. "Sarah?"

The hotel door was nearly pulled off its hinges, as it swung open to reveal a very ticked off Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuun, don't leave me behind-dattebayo!" Naru-chan whined though she made no effort to stop the bishonen leaving the room.

"Told ya so!" Duo said as the Sasuke glared at them and Kate's pair of Gundam Bishonens quickly dragged the Sasuke down the hall and into the elevator.

"We'll be downstairs!" Duo shouted as the metal doors closed.

"Try not to get in trouble while we're gone!" Sai called affectionately as the doors pinged shut.

"Feh, says the troublemakers themselves." Inuyasha commented and Yannie elbowed him in the ribs hissing him not to be rude.

Kate sighed and walked into the hotel room that the little trainer checked into. Sarah was sprawled on the bed lazily watching TV with Naru-chan who was happily singing along to all the songs and tunes that are coming up on TV.

"Where's the new Sasuke?" Kate asked seating herself in an armchair.

"In his Bish-ball," Sarah replied, "Link's in the shower."

"I can see that." Kate said glancing at the pile of Link's equipment that was lying in a neat pile by the bathroom door.

"Where's that BWSD carrot, you said was escorting you?" Sarah asked, her eyes darting around excitedly. How can carrot escort people? Does carrots that escort taste yummier than normal carrots?

Kate frowned and Yannie tried to suppress a snicker. "It's 'cadet'. Not 'carrot'." She corrected. Wondering, not for the first time, if Sarah's brain only contains knowledge of food and nothing else. "Demoonica's down at the lobby - having a meeting with the BWSD – and I met Yannie on the way here."

"So what's this we heard about Sasuke (the older one) kissing Naru-chan?"

"Ooo-dattebayo! It was so romantic!" Naru-chan squealed with sparkles twinkling from her eyes and Sarah groaned as if dreading it all.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Calm!"

"Down!"

"Kiddo!"

Duo yelped as a barrage of kunais flew at him trailing long tails of paper. "Hey, kid, no explosive tags! Part of the deal, remember? Oh crap!"

The Deathscythe bishonen ducked as the blades nearly disconnecting his precious braid from his head. "Sai!"

"On it!" the golden haired Sai answered running after the explosives with a fire extinguisher hoping to put them out before the make contact with anything and explode.

Duo's large scythe nimbly locked with the agitated ninja's windmill shuriken. "Part of the deal, kid, no explosives, no ninja techniques and no illusions. Just physical attacks. It's already an unfair battle. Rules are that types fight the same types. - Ninja versus ninja, mecha versus mecha etcetera. We're already breaking the rules to train with you."

"You are sama level!" Sasuke barked back knocking the scythe out of the way and threw his large shuriken at the Gundam pilot.

"Rules are still rules! What did I say about ninjutsu?!"

"I'm not using…"

Duo held his scythe high and swung it like a bat to whirl the projectile back to the ninja. "Don't think you can fool me, Sharingan's a ninja thing, is it not?"

Sasuke cursed as he caught his windmill shaped shuriken by its handle and quickly blinked away his bloodline ability.

There was a miniature explosion on the other side of the indoor training hall the hotel has.

"SAI!?!"

"Sorry, sorry. Missed one!" Sai apologised emptying the contents of his fire extinguisher on the fire.

"Right, trainer of the loser of this fight pays the damage bills!" Duo whooped as he lunged forward like a death reaper with his black tattered cloak trailing behind him.

"Nya! What's happening here, nya?" Miru's voice blurted as she stumbled into the room whilst behind her, Lulu pulled a small smirk over his features as ways to manipulate Duo and Sasuke's destructive force (to take over the world with) started to formulate in his mind.

"I heard an explosion!" Demoonica screamed as she crashed into the room, waving her BWSD badge about. "Oh… it's just you guys…"

Even with the limited time she spent with Kate's team, Demoonica still knows mischief follows Duo and Sai everywhere they go.

"Explosion?" Bakura said, appearing beside his trainer. "Can I steal the leftovers? Nobody will notice if a few things are missing from the debris!"

"Oh my… what's happening here?" Cho questioned as she peered through the doors. Yami Bakura promptly stopped his attempts of stealing and thanked the heavens for bestowing him with such a beauty. "Stop. Drop and roll, baby. Because you're on fire."

Cho's chibi Vincent immediately glared at the Bakura and Eureka fought to hold the little boy still.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Kate heard the miniature explosion downstairs and sighed hoping that it was not what she think it was.

"I was contacted by the Bishi-world Guardians," Kate said breaking off Naru-chan's narration of 'This Kiss'.

Sarah lifted her head, "The who?"

"The Bishi-world Guardians. They're like the BWSD but more widely known and more higher ranked than the police. They remind me of mercenaries of some sort but only working on the security of the world rather than on whatever jobs they could get. BWSD are less known and more secretive because they work with the bishies and their cities so information about the department is not revealed to the world as much. Guardians, they work on the security of the bishi-word but if they are to have any sort of contact with the bishi cities which some of their missions require them to, they have to do it through the BWSD which is why the two organisations are quite close especially the elite guardians."

"Sounds like some underground thing…" Sarah said raising an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, the guardians contacted me. From now on, we are to report all our activities to them. They're going to be tracking us and keeping an eye on us till this matter settles. The murder was too big a thing to hide from the public any longer."

"Track us?"

"Just keeping records of what we're doing and where we're going."

"So?"

"We have to go back to the last city," Yannie answered, "We're going to be under surveillance and to be restricted to the area about that city for our safety… apparently."

Sarah grew incredulous, "Are they suspecting us?"

"No." was Kate's immediate reply, "But, I'm one of BWSD's main financers, the department is tightening security on me in case the murderer is going to target me next. Apparently they're scared that since we got sort of involved last time, the murderer will come after us next. Which is why Demoonica was escorting me here."

Sarah shivered, "Then are they not escorting us over? Can we not call the Archangel or something?"

"They are, the guardians will be taking the job. In fact special transport is getting prepared as we speak."

"Cool! Does this mean we get to travel by limo? Will there be free food? Can Miru come? She's a lot of fun and she has a hot Lulu!"

"Who's Miru?" Yannie asked, "If she's allowed to bring this 'Miru' then I'm allowed to bring Cho!"

"And why should I permit…" Kate started but was quickly interrupted by Yannie and Sarah's shouting.

"Because Miru has two personalities! She's fun!"

"Because Cho is pretty!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"The kid is back again, what are you doing, Forest? Quit idling and start working!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"You know, when you said special transport, this wasn't what I was thinking of…" Sarah commented.

"Oh shush, you!" Kate said whilst waving her dex at the nearest guardian so they'll allow her through. "You should consider yourself lucky that we're being transported at all"

"Dex?" another guardian asked Yannie as Kate passed on through this security checkpoint to another.

Excited, Yannie practically threw the device at the blue uniformed man whilst she pranced up and down from foot to foot like a hyperactive child.

Sarah pouted, having passed all the checkpoints, she was now idly waiting beside their mode of transport - a battered tennis racket.

Link gazed at the sport equipment with interest whilst the two Sasukes feigned disinterest by folding their arms across their chest and coolly gazing anywhere but the object, the only difference in the two ninjas' pose was that the older Sasuke have a pretty Naruto bishoujo wrapped about his right arm and the newer doesn't.

"Could they not have got us something cooler?" Sarah said scrutinising the tennis racket. "How is this suppose to get us back to that city anyway?"

"Just you watch," Kate said putting down chibi Ganny so the guardians could run a security check on him.

"Are we done yet?" Duo droned rolling his cobalt eyes as he held the sides of his tattered black cloak with his arms outstretched making him look like some vampire.

"We would be if you would stop setting off the metal detectors!" Sai retorted.

"Peh, says the guy who's still setting it off!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I tell you, it's the glasses!" Sai explained as he was dragged back through the detector once again setting it off.

"I don't understand why it's still going off. Are you sure it's working properly and it's not a prank? Maybe we're on TV…" Duo asked as the guardian ran the metal detecting rod over him again. "You already took my scythe and I've already taken all my metal gadgets off including my boots and belt!"

"It's the routine. Just bear with it," the guardian said getting even more annoyed than the Gundam pilot is.

"See how much trouble you're putting us through, Kate! Just because you're one of the main financers!"

"Not fair!" Sai complained as Yannie's entire team went through the metal detectors without a single beep. "Kate, pull some strings!"

Their trainer rolled her eyes whilst Ganny giggled in her arms, "I have influence over BWSD not the guardians!"

"I'm through!" Miru's voice happily chimed and skipped to where Sarah is, her long blue-black hair bouncing up and down prettily. Kiku-chan! quickly joined in the skipping and Lelouch pretended not to know them.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Heavens sake! This thing is rigged, isn't it?" Duo cried, exasperated.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Bakura…" Demoonica said with a disappointed look.

"What?! I didn't steal anything metal! I swear! Yami Bakura yelled indignantly as he was dragged back through the detector.

"Anything metal? Does that mean that you did steal?" Demoonica questioned.

"No… Did I tell you that you look _extra_ hot today, Demoonica?" Bakura quickly said to change the subject. "They should arrest you, because it's illegal for you to look that good."

"Yami Bakura!" Demoonica screamed as she blushed brightly. "I have Zander!"

"Ah, but the point is, he's not _here_ right now." Bakura purred with a wink causing his trainer to blush even more. "You're so cute when you blush like that…"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you had a relationship with your Bakura…"

"I don't! He just likes to see how many shades of red he could make my face turn!"

"Six and still counting, baby."

The only quiet team among them seem to be Cho's whose only hassle so far was the guardians wondering if the girl was real girl or not. One of them had nearly been caught drooling but the sight of the Bish-belt on Cho's slim waist was enough proof that she's was indeed a trainer and not a bishoujo.

Sarah grumbled, fed up with being ignored and hungry for food since she missed lunch, and since nobody seems to be answering her question of how the tennis racket is to get them back to the city she decided to find out for herself.

"No! Don't touch yet!" Yannie manage to scream as Sarah reached forward and laid a finger on the racket. Sarah's bishies seeing what their idiot of a trainer is doing shot forward in an instant as one and grabbed hold of their trainer.

"Idiot!" Kate hissed and shoved at Lelouch so that he, Kiku-chan! and Miru flew forward and into Sarah. Just in time as well as they all disappeared from view with the racket.

Duo and Sai let out a whistle in unison, "_Cooooooool_, got another one?"

END OF CHAPTER 17

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**

Duo Maxwell(Gundam Wing), Sai Argyle(Gundam Seed), Yuzuki (Chobits), Ganny (Ganondorf - Zelda), Marth (Smash Bros), Inuyasha (Inuyasha), Leon Oswald (Kaleido Star) Fuji Syuusuke & Kiku-chan! (Prince of Tennis - Kiku-chan is Kikumaru), Aizen (Bleach), Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass), Vincent Valentine (FF7), Eureka (Eureka 7), Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon** & **Cho**: I hope I didn't screw up any of your characters. They're quite hard to write sometimes.

**Shadow of Phantasia**: Tis a chibi Vincent (aren't they adorable?) You broke your finger? Cool! I've never had any broken bones before and secretly wish for one or two so I could get off work. I hope you get better soon and it won't effect your typing… that much…

**ParallaxRider**: Please don't kill me for using the guardians without your permission. If it's really bad then I'll remove it. (whimpers) And I'm definitely accepting whatever character it was that you wished to send in. You've sent it to me but I lost it so it's my fault. It's only fair that I make an exception for you and allow whatever character you want in.

**Miru**: I wasn't sure whether you had stuck the exclamation mark in Kiku-chan!'s name on purpose. So I kept it that way. It messes up my spelling and grammar checker but it's the checker's fault for always messing around with my writing in the first place!

**Whatever**: Priceless? (squeals) Kyaaaa… I WUV YOU. I've never had my writing called priceless before. You're adorable! Sarah's comment on new Sasuke's outfit was a true comment she made when were watching the series.

**Christine & Autumn WILL be making their grand appearance once again soon!**

**I thank all who left their ****LUFLY**** reviews. I celebrate each time, I open my email and see a review alert. You guys rock!**

KiKi Hayashi 


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As she touched the tennis racket, Sarah felt seven different things. The first thing she felt was 'None' Sasuke grabbing her sleeve, the second thing she felt was Naru-chan being thrown at her, the third was Link pouncing on her arm, the fourth was new Sasuke clamping onto the back of her shirt, the fifth was Miru's entire team crashing into them as a single body and the sixth and seventh got nothing to do with the others.

The sixth feeling was her stomach doing gymnastics in her body in attempt to escape via her throat and the last, seventh feeling was her crash-landing onto plush carpet flooring.

There was a whirlwind of commotion about her and Sarah and her team quickly found themselves being surrounded by guns, swords, rapiers, claws, guns, arrows and even more guns.

"Look what you did you idiot?!" Sasuke grumbled loudly with his handsome face buried in the plush white carpet. "Get off me, woman!"

"I can't-dattebayo!" Naru-chan whined, "Somebody's sitting on my legs-dattebayo!"

"Mph mmph mm!" was Link's replied as he flailed his arms trying to remove himself from the bishoujo's naked legs and trying to get new Sasuke's ribs out of his face.

"Nya! What happened?" Kiku-chan! mumbled dizzily as stars spun in his eyes.

"Sa… no idea." Miru said with serious eyes as she tried to detangle her long, long hair from everyone. "Any plans, Lulu?"

"I've come up with twelve different explanations and twelve ways to get us out of this. Give me two seconds and I'll think up the thirteenth one."

Through the commotion, Sarah could hear somebody talking into a phone.

"Yes, they arrived safely. All eight of them… And the other two teams… finding a new portkey…why… One-way only? Who's the idiot who made this?! Fine!"

Sarah saw all the weapons being withdrawn from their target (them) and the blue uniformed guardians slowly started to help members of her team up.

Shrugging her shoulders, the twelve year old pouted after being at the bottom of the pile for so long, "You guys need to take off some weight!"

"Nya! So mean!" Miru and Kiku-chan! whined together.

"Whose fault was it that we ended up like that in the first place?"

Thinking that her Sasuke was talking about their weight rather than the dog pile, Sarah quickly replied, "Kate's fault, of course. She's the one that's keeping us from starving and growing skinny."

BRIIIIIIING

Sarah jumped at the sound alongside everyone else in the room and she suddenly found herself staring down multiple gun barrels once again. With a quick peek, the trainer glimpsed Kate's name flashing on the screen of her dex. "Darn! How did she know I was talking about her?"

She quickly pondered whether to answer the call or not. Facing an irritated Kate for not answering her call or facing irritated guardians with life threatening weapons for answering the call… hmm… tough choice…

So ignoring all the weapons pointing at her she cheerily sat herself down at the nearest plush sofa and answered the phone, squeezing as much innocence into her voice as she possibly can.

"Hi!" She chirped, plastering an absolutely adorable smile on her face.

Kate raised an eyebrow in the screen, "Whatever you did this time, I'm not paying for it"

Sarah pouted and the guardians seeing that they were being ignored did the same to the girl, after all, what can a little twelve year old do?

"What's the fuss? Where am I?" Sarah asked seeing people running about and yelling at each other behind Kate on screen. Miru quickly swapped personalities to 'evil and calculating' mode and joined Sarah's side with Lelouch to find out what's going on.

The older teen sighed, "that tennis racket is a portkey, this city doesn't have any teleporters and it's too much trouble apparently to just travel by car… actually BWSD just wanted to show off how they could pull strings to treat their financers to exclusive privileges. I.E. portkeys"

The younger trainer furrowed her brows, "what's a portkey?"

"Hang on, Yannie will explain it to you," and the dex was passed to the other trainer, "Now what do you want? Fine! Just hurry it up!" Kate snapped, being barraged by the security. "Demoonica? Can you take care of Ganny for me? I need Yuzuki's help to handle this… mess!"

Yannie's face loomed into view, "Where have you been? Pluto? How could you not know what a portkey is?"

"Well I don't"

Seeing that they're not going to be getting anywhere soon Sasuke groaned and sat himself down with Naru-chan clinging onto him affectionately. Link quickly followed suit but positioned himself near a lamp which he began playing with. Emo Sasuke groaned and sat himself in the furthest corner of the room with the most shadows to mope - with Kiku-chan! joining in to see what's the fun about. Surely it must be fun, else why would the Uchiha do it all the time?

CLICK

"Do you not read Harry Potter?!" Yannie continued incredulously.

"No, I do not read Harry Potty!" Sarah answered snootily as if it's something vile and disgusting she would rather die than touch. (**A/N** - true reaction from real Sarah)

CLICK

Yannie gaped at her and Sarah was suddenly thankful that she's not in the same room as the girl as she's pretty sure the Harry Potter-fan would have strangled her already.

"Not READ Harry Potter?! How can you…"

"What's a portkey?" Sarah asked innocently putting on her sweetest smile to change the topic of conversation.

CLICK

"Hmph," the other trainer huffed, "a portkey is an object be-spelled by a wizard to teleport you to another place."

Miru and Lelouch nodded, finally understanding what happened to them and what the tennis racquet is. They looked at each other and a slow malicious smile spread across their faces.

"What a handy thing to take over the world with…" Lelouch declared.

CLICK

Still having no idea what Yannie is talking about, Sarah shooed Lelouch and Miru away as they had begun to plot devilish schemes and she couldn't hear over the noise.

"Teleport? Is that not…um… what's it called? Something to do with colds… FLU POWER!"

"No, that's different and it's Floo Powder. Floo as in F-L-O-O!"

"Peh, whatever!" Sarah said using Inuyasha's favourite word and glanced up to see a guardian throwing the battered tennis racket into a nearby bin. "Then can someone not just teleport the racket back?"

CLICK

"No, why do you think nobody has done it yet? What do you think all the commotion is about? Apparently the Dumbledore who made this temporary portkey made it one-way one-usage only for security measures. The guardians are trying to find another Dumbledore now to make another one since the original one fell sick and all BWSD wizards are out on missions."

CLICK

"I got a Moody! I got a Moody!" some guardian in the background shouted and Yannie winced as all the guardians on their side pounced at the guardian who managed to find the Moody. Cho merely sat prettily at the sidelines with Vincent on her lap who glared at the talkative Ganny beside him. Ganny was having the time of his life. He have finally found a chibi to play with and is busy showing off all the new words he learnt. Not realising that Vincent actually is at a much higher level of speech now.

CLI-

"STOP IT!" all the occupants of the room in Sarah's side screamed and Link pulled his fingers away from the light switch sheepishly whilst various guardians started muttering threats, curses and something about 'technology retarded elves'. Emo Sasuke seeing that all the guardians about him are radiating a 'cooler' and 'angrier' aura than him immediately started huffing to 'out-depress' all the others whilst Kiku-chan! threw confused glances – not understanding what's so fun with moping in a corner.

FLASH

Everybody jumped as a young man dressed in jeans and some rock band T-shirt appeared out of nowhere.

"What the? Crap!" he swore as he fell to the floor as his bishoujo lost balance and toppled onto him causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Owie!" the blonde female winced and then blinked up cutely as multiple weapons were pointed at them. "Um… Jason? Maybe we shouldn't have come early after all. Maybe we should have just stuck to the schedule…"

The little girl's trainer winced as he sat up, ignoring all the blades that were pointing at his throat. "We have nothing to do over there anyway."

A guardian's dex rung and he hastily picked it up. "What?" he barked into the screen. "Yeah, they arrived. What's the name? Jason and bishoujo, Flonne from Disgaea?"

The new trainer rummaged his pockets and produced a dex. "Confirm identity."

Someone else started running through the confirmation sequence while the guardian that was on the phone continued to speak and flipping through a batch of papers at the same time. "Yeah, he's here… half an hour early… well, I can't send him back now! The stupid system is one way only! Fine! Oi! Somebody! Get this guy a room!"

Jason and Flonne blinked as they were suddenly dragged from the room.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Back over on Yannie and Kate's side, havoc was erupting everywhere as the guardians try to secure a Harry Potter character to make the portkey. The Mad-Eye Moody they previously found was quickly abandoned when they found that he was chibi stage and wasn't qualified.

Kate glanced at her watch and tapped her finger against her elbow impatiently then politely caught hold of a guardian that was passing by. "How long will this take?"

She has to get over there quickly. That Miru and Lulu combo could get quite out of hand in their world domination plan if you leave them too long especially with the unpredictable food inhaler, Sarah. Maybe she should have thrown Demoonica over instead. She could have easily taken care of the guardians on that side.

"Not too long we hope. An hour or two maybe." The guardian replied, "we're trying to get hold of any teleporting bishies now."

"I'm pretty sure there's a Goku staying in this hotel with us"

"Regulations, madam. They have to be a member of the guardians or BWSD. We can't screw this one up. The media's watching us and even now a bunch of reporters are waiting outside."

"Dragonball character huh?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, "member of the BWSD? I think I know how to get one. Am I allowed?"

"Um…. Sure. But they must be either a guardian or BWSD, preferably the former…"

"Yes, yes." Kate waved him aside and dug out her dex, "just so happens that I know someone who have lots of Dragonball bishies."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Louise! Your dex is ringing!" Trunks shouted as his trainer sighed and got out of the shower. With a towel wrapped about her, the Archangel captain grumbled as she flipped the dex open. "What?!"

"My, Louise, you really must work on your greetings! So rude! Is that how you answer the dex each time?" Kate's voice criticized through the screen.

"What do you want, Kate?" Louise snapped, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Nothing much. In a bit of a fix and need to borrow a Goku or a couple."

"Find your own!" the captain shouted down the dex and was prepared to slam dex shut when Kate tutted from the other side.

"Project 97."

Louise froze and glared at the girl on the screen. "What did you say?"

"Project 97, one of the projects you're working on, help me now and I'll finance you"

Louise was all ears all the sudden, "Where are you and what do you want?"

"More like, _who_ I want – anybody with Instant Transmission would do. You can find us with that energy signature stuff."

"Fine, be there in five."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Yannie and Inuyasha openly gaped at the rich girl as she snapped her dex shut and pocketed it smoothly whilst all her bishies merely continued what they were doing as if it was of the norm for them.

"Peh, I wish my trainer is rich now! Any chance of a trade?"

Yannie stopped gaping and pounced on her hanyou, "don't you even dare!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha growled as Yannie messed up his silver hair. "Stupid woman! Get off me! Why can't you be like that pretty trainer over there with the Vincent? She doesn't act as violent as you? Stupid woman!"

Kate and Yuzuki then went towards the nearest group of guardians to explain the solution to the current situation; Marth sat and babysat Ganny whilst flicking through various fashion magazines. Kate's inseparable pair, Duo and Sai looked at each other with identical evil grins.

"Do you know how to dismantle a metal detector, Sai?"

"Sure, think you can distract the guardians long enough?"

"How long would you need?"

"Seven minutes top."

"Piece of cake!" Duo smirked and with a flourish extracted a small screwdriver from his sleeves.

"So that's what was setting the detector off."

"Really? I thought it was the mini knives I got stored in my boots."

END OF CHAPTER 18

* * *

**Shadow of Phantasia**: (bows to your applause) I hurt my finger too now. Somehow or the other, I managed to slam the fire exit door on my finger at work. (whimpers) I understand how you feel. I got so many mistakes typing - it's horrendous. Thankfully I have 90 of this chapter typed already so I didn't have to type much. 

**Whatever**: So you're Cho! Now I just have to find Miru. Chibi Vincent is indeed very cute though I'm having some trouble writing Eureka because I've never seen much of the anime (note to self: watch Eureka 7)

**Shameless promotion (without permission)**

Shadow of Phantasia hurt her finger but she's still working on her adorable bishi-fic. Go read and shower her with attention! She made 17 typos writing a LUFLY review to me, so give her cookies and wuv, everybody!

**More shameless promotion (still no permission)**

New bishi-fic spotted! Eternal star just started a new bishi-fic! Go read! Go read!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Ten minutes later when Sarah, being bored, was busy whining about food to anyone that would listen namely Link since he refuses to talk so could never really verbally object to hearing the girl's complaints and the elf was also too nice to physically try to shut her up either. A weakness Sarah constantly takes advantage of.

"I'm huuuungry," Sarah whined loudly and Link nodded for the umpteenth time, "I didn't have luuuuunch!" Nod

"Quit your whining!" Sasuke growled.

"But I'm huuuuungry!"

FLASH

"Since when are you not?" Yannie asked amused and Inuyasha glanced about them then to the plush white carpet below his bare feet.

"Witchcraft?" Inuyasha questioned turning round to see the Goku that instant transmit them flash away with an annoyed Archangel captain with him.

"No, Instant transmission." Sai corrected.

"Oooo, more magazines!" Marth squealed and tackled the glossy fashion magazines on display in the room.

"Paper! Paper!" Ganny squealed with the Smash Brothers bishonen, "Fire! Fire!"

"Yes, Ganny, paper equals fire. Fire. Yes…who needs to buy you toys when you can play with fire?"

"Duo! Sai! Stop encouraging him! Demoonica, Yannie, take care of the guardian and security stuff for me while I sort this out"

"EEH?! US?!"

"Move it, woman! Feh, can't even take care of a few puny humans."

"Wait till I get a Kagome and see if you would dare keep that attitude with me!"

"I'm huuuuungry!"

"Are there not any more words apart from 'I'm hungry' in your vocabulary?!"

"What's a vocabulary?"

"Stupid trainer... Get off me you leech!"

"Iiiiiiiie, Sasuke-kuuuuun so meeeean-dattebayo"

"Woman, stop pulling my hair!"

"Since I don't have a Kagome, I'll just have to do this myself!"

Kate groaned. This team of travellers get more confusing everyday. "Yannie, stop arguing and…. Oh never mind… Demoonica, take care of the BWSD side. Yuzuki! Sai! This is an order! Sort the guardians stuff out. NOW! No Ganny, don't listen to O-O, O-O bad! Paper is not fire!"

"What does it matter? He's going to be growing up to be a villain bishi anyway. Villains and fire equals coolness!"

"Well then, Duo, you are not to pollute Ganny with anymore of your coolness!"

"O-O, what's coolness?"

"Can you please move aside?" a guardian ordered, "Another trainer is being teleported here in five minutes. It's a bit of a rushed schedule…"

All the while, Miru and Lelouch huddled in the corner whispering secretly to each other about how they will take over the government with Kiku-chan! bouncing about trying to find out what they're talking about until he was distracted by the pretty Cho who had quietly placed herself away from the mess now forming at the center of the room. Just in case a fight broke out. Vincent and Eureka are her most precious, of course. She would be most unhappy if harm was to go their way - accidentally or not. Cho's hands and feet are not there for decoration, you know.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"They are now guarded, Forest."

"I know"

"And where are you?"

"Stuck here, what else?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

The rich trainer, Kate, was not in a good mood Inuyasha noted with a raised eyebrow and leant back slightly in his armchair to peer out the window. Nope. No pigs were flying in the sky, which makes this even odder. Yannie's Inuyasha quickly began to run through, in his head, all possible exits from the room and quickly followed one of the most basic survival instincts – safety in numbers – as he inched towards his trainer and all the other bishies she has out in the room. Obviously the other bishies and his trainer must have felt the strangeness of the situation too as they too started to seek out each other's positions.

Since they have chosen to join up with the rich trainer, they have never seen her in a bad mood. They have seen her annoyed, ticked off, pissed off and everything else but this was something new. They've seen the kid, Sarah in a bad mood, Yannie, Sasuke, Emo Sasuke, Marth and everyone else but Kate in a bad mood? No.

When Sarah's in a bad mood, she whines and complains more than usual before stamping her feet impatiently then resort to screaming and crying like a brat. When Yannie's in a bad mood, objects would fly and Inuyasha would usually find himself transformed into a target board as all the objects makes a beeline towards him. When the Sasukes are in a bad mood, the older one would beat the crap out of whomever he could drag into training with and the emo one would try to darken the entire room with his depressing aura whilst listening to really loud music.

When Miru's in a bad mood, she plots alongside her Lulu who plots regardless of if he's in a bad mood or not and Kiku-chan! is completely incapable of getting in a bad mood.

When that BWSD carrot… cadet (Sarah-ism is contagious), Demoonica's in a bad mood… she… actually Inuyasha has yet to see the BWSD cadet enough to see her in a bad mood. She's usually out and about the hotel attending to various BWSD and security business that the only time he had seen her was when that Yami Bakura of hers was trying to chat him up. Secretly Inuyasha thinks the Yu-Gi-Oh bishonen only flirts to tick his trainer off especially flirting with the bishies of the same sex. It always managed to annoy Demoonica in some way.

And finally, when Cho's in a bad mood, she freaks. Yes, the pretty little Cho _freaks_. The girl has sharp nails, dammit! A few days ago, Inuyasha was only being a little rude to his trainer. Okay maybe, _slightly_ more than a little rude… fine! Very rude to his trainer and the pretty girl who witness the whole thing flipped. Something about respect and empathy and… he can't even remember. All he remembered was that her nails are sharp, her voice is high-pitched and she fights like a demon.

Anyway, back on subject. Kate being in a bad mood…

…Shiver…

As if to show how serious this situation is, the inseparable pair, Sai and Duo were also being extremely quiet for a change and obediently sitting down watching TV, which is turned to the lowest volume it could go and still hear what is being said.

Miru and her Lulu were having the time of their lives. Kate's confinement means there is no longer anyone to stop them running about the hotel and plotting their devilish schemes to take over the world of bishonen. Kiku-chan! on the other hand was being a curious kitten and kept wandering all over the hotel, pawing at anything he finds interesting. Already, the tennis acrobat had needed to be rescued from the air vents twice because he crawled in out of curiosity and couldn't come back out.

A dex rang and Kate picked it up, "Hello"

How the simple greeting could turn into something so dangerous sounding was beyond Inuyasha as the trainer practically bark down the phone and verbally murder the other person. The hanyou silently wondered if he should try to evacuate his trainer from this potential war-zone when one of the guardians who were guarding the hotel suite knocked.

"Ah, Miss Kate?" the guardian said weakly.

Kate slapped her dex close rudely shutting off her conversation with whoever it was on the dex.

"Some BWSD representatives are here to see you. They're waiting for you down in the conference hall."

"I know" The trainer simply said and stomped out of the suite with her bishies trailing meekly after her. Inuyasha all the sudden felt sorry for the security department and Yannie leapt at the chance to drag them away from the hotel as fast as possible. Whatever is going to happen next, Yannie doesn't want to know but is willing enough to bet that the rich girl would win and not just any win. No, Kate would win by domination of the entire battle rather bloodily too.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Duo watched as his trainer practically broke the door to the conference hall down as she swung it open with a slam. The occupants of the room did a collective jump at the noise then quickly reapply their cool dominant countenance.

"Ah, Miss Kate. Kind of you to join us" a young man said and Duo inwardly praised him for not flinching as he took the brunt of Kate's full angry glare (level ten!).

Without a word, the bishi trainer stomped forward and seated herself on the only seat available before turning to glare at each of the BWSD representatives in the panel.

"Miss Kate, I'm sure you are…" an elderly man started but was cut off as the girl's wrath focused on him.

"You locked me in a hotel suite." The girl said slowly with venom dripping on each syllable.

"Not any hotel suite."

"Five star hotel suite means nothing to me, you should know that by now"

"Many apologies but…"

"With a dozen guardians outside my door and a saiyan hovering outside my suite windows."

"Yes but you see it's…"

"A saiyan! A godamn Vegeta as well!" Kate never hated Vegetas in fact up till now she always admired them but since they assigned one to guard her room she started to hate them slowly. They are arrogant, cool, aloof, not one to fall for distraction techniques and to Kate's vexation, do _not_ accept bribes.

"The Vegeta is actually mine." The old man coughed and nearly choked on his own breath as Kate fixed a glare (level eleven!) at him.

"Then kindly call him off."

The others in the panel took this opportunity to speak.

"Miss Kate, if you would calm down for a second, we could explain…"

"Explain what? The BWSD knows I do not like to be pinned and locked. I do not having my freedom taken from me."

"This is for your own protection."

"Protection?! Being locked in my room for a week without getting outside is protection?! It's driving me insane! Not only that but all exits guarded and security cameras in rooms, tapping devices in my dex and suite phones, air vents monitored and keypad locked doors!"

"If you would listen our explanation…"

"I don't need your explanation." Kate hissed. "I _know_ your explanation"

The panel was silent.

Kate sighed and leant back in her seat. "The murderer is targeting someone and had been within a mile radius of my travelling team at least fifteen times during our travels. From the injured Sasuke's witness account, you could make out at least two people involved of the murdering team and one Cell is noted to be in the group.

"There is also suspicions of one of the murderers owning a mass of Resident Evil zombies and quite possibly a horde of hollows and you are also suspecting the Menos Grande that's been missing from the Bleach community for so long is within the team as well. Anything else you want to add?"

The panel remained silent until the old man spoke again "Well since you know all the details then you must understand why we have to lock you in. It's for your own safety."

Kate glared again then leant forward slowly so that the light she's under gleams off her glasses hiding her eyes.

"Oh I know all right." The panel let out a collective sigh of relief.

"But I still don't accept being locked up." The panel groaned.

Kate grinned creepily making the panel shiver as a whole and grin reminded Duo of an Alucard from Hellsing. "My conditions are simple. I am allowed to leave my room. Don't worry, I'll cooperate and make it easy for you."

The panel brightened.

"I will be allowed to leave my room but not leave the hotel's premises. Happy?"

The panel nodded enthusiastically and was completely ready to pat each other in the back for finally making a good deal from the wealthy trainer.

"Alchemists like to call this equivalent trade, but I prefer the word threatening, in order for me to obey these conditions. You have to do something back for me too."

"And that is?"

Kate snapped her fingers and Sai presented her with a wad of paper, which the trainer quickly presented to the nearest panel member. "I want to swap all my guards to these people here"

The woman that took her list ran a quick eye over the names on the list. "But, that's impossible!"

"Oh, it's perfectly possible. You're the BWSD after all."

"You can't do this to us. We could still lock…"

"I wouldn't suggest that. You have no idea how much power I command and could command." Kate said with a smile. "My Yuzuki alone could infect all electronic systems within the hotel premises with the snap of my fingers. Shall I even go into what my multi-purpose Sai can do?"

END OF CHAPTER 19

* * *

**BISHI-DEX:** Vegeta and Goku are both from Dragonball Z.

* * *

**ParallaxRider**: Question! What does Flonne fight like? I've never played Disgaea before (because my PS2 is stupid and refuse to work for me) but it has very pretty artwork… 

**Shadow of Phantasia**: I hope your finger is better now!

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I must have said this a dozen times already but I WUV YOU GUYS and YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cameo submission still open.**

**More Promotion!**

**Everybody! I hereby commandth thee to go read the wondrous Lady Demoonica Darkmoon's fanfic, Bishounen: Demoonica's Story BOOK TWO. Tis brilliant and you shall worship it as I do! Though I would guess that most people here would have read it already...**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Eat slower-dattebayo!" Naru-chan complained as she witness her trainer whiz through mountains of food. Chocolate cake, sushi, noodles, burgers, spaghetti, chips, you name it and Sarah's eating it.

"I still can't believe the amount she could eat," Emo Sasuke remarked with his ever-present gloomy aura floating about him. He leant back to dodge bits of pasta flying from Sarah's mouth as his trainer turn towards him and started talking.

"I'm a growing girl!" she shovelled a spoonful of cornflakes into her already occupied mouth, "Besides, you're not eating much so I have to make up for it." The chocolate cake and the milky cereal churned in her mouth into a ghastly looking mixture but it didn't stop the girl talking. "Come on, Sasuke. Eat up. I paid already!"

"I am eating!" 'None' said darkly approaching the table with a plate full of edibles in one hand and dragging a technology-deprived elf back to the table with his other hand.

"Wasn't talking about you." Sarah answered though nobody could make out a single word she said through the pie she's presently starting on. "Was talking about new Sasuke"

Both Sasukes raised an eyebrow, "I think she's talking about you." They said to each other since they only registered the Sasuke bit and none of the words before that.

"Ooo Ice-cream dattebayo!" Naru-chan squealed.

"Stupid elf discovered ice-cream for the first time" The older Uchiha muttered whilst glaring at the green clad elf who was presently juggling four ice-cream cones at once which could be possible had he not decided he wanted to taste all four at once. "Impossible to drag him away from the ice-cream machine"

"So this is where you were!" Yannie's voice said startling Link to drop a cone into one of Sarah's empty plates. He frowned and his elf ears drooped slightly but shrugged - all the more reason to go back to the machine to get more.

Sarah beamed at the trainer, "Yannie, I love it here!"

The trainer chuckled and her Inuyasha sniffed himself over to the ramen counter.

"Yeah, it is kind of nice here isn't it?" Yannie said sliding into a seat. "If I think about it, if we never travelled with Kate, I would never in my life have been able to live in the most expensive hotel in the city."

"With a buffet!" Sarah said dreamily before digging into a nearby plate of steak.

"Pity Kate isn't allowed out of her room or else we might be able to sneak into the spas as well," Yannie said.

"Yeah, she's missing all the food!"

"But she gets a better room than us"

"Who cares? Who needs a better room when you can have better food"

"Her room has a Jacuzzi bathtub"

Sarah frowned (while chewing vigorously on a piece of steak). That is true. Kate does have a better room, not only that but she also have guards outside her room like she's some big celebrity - Since the others are not as important as the rich girl they got 'lower class' rooms (though 'lower' they are still much better than normal hotel rooms) with fewer guards and more freedom. Kind of makes Sarah jealous but then again, the rich girl has been locked in her room for an entire week. At the very least they can still run around as long as they're within hotel premises and with a guard.

"Peh, who needs a Jacuzzi when you have ramen" Inuyasha interrupted with a large red bowl of ramen.

"Oooo ramen!" Naru-chan squealed, "I never knew they had ramen here, dattebayo."

Even though Naruto Bishoujos are different from Naruto Bishonens, they still share the same love for ramen especially the ones from the Ichiraku franchise that's been a big hit in bishi cities recently. The bishoujo promptly skipped off to the ramen stand with her pigtails and mini skirt fluttering on each step causing all the Mirokus, Shigures, Jiraiyas, Kons and various other perverts to dangle their heads into the aisles and practically wash the floor with their drool.

"Where's Miru?" Yannie asked seeing that the strange mood-changing girl wasn't with the smaller trainer.

"She was with Kiku-chan! playing on the gymnastic equipment in the gym, the last time I saw her." Sarah said between bites.

"Actually, Kikumaru," Sasuke still refuse to call anyone by the suffix, chan. He says he would donate his sharingans away before he would even utter such a girlish word. "Kikumaru got stuck in one of the ladders. Miru and Lelouch are trying to formulate a plan to get him out."

As if on cue, Miru suddenly appeared with a huge jar of olive oil, which Yannie curiously question about.

"Kiku-chan! is stuck. Nya!" Miru explained brightly, obviously back in her hyper mode. "We're trying to get him out of the bars. Nya! Lulu thought up some plans but the staff refused to cut him out so we're down to twenty-five backup plans. Nya! Lulu said the olive-oil plan is the one most likely to work. Nya! Wai! Sugoi! Ice-cream! Arigatou, Link-kun! You're so kawaii, ne?"

Sarah and Yannie watched as the long-haired Miru pranced off… well, Yannie watched. Sarah just drooled at the image of seeing a possibly oil-covered Lelouch.

"And Cho?" asked Yannie as she crane her neck to see if she could find the pretty trainer anywhere.

"In the playground. Her Eureka wanted to play with the children and Cho was wondering if she could coax Vincent to at least have a go on the slides."

Yannie craned her neck again, this time to look out the window at the other end of the long room. Sure enough, Cho was in the playground. Her Eureka, ever the caring motherly type, already have a band of chibi followers that trailed after her every step like ducklings. Vincent on the other hand was seated at the top of a slide sporting a pout as Cho at the bottom of the slide tried to tempt him down with her sweet kind words.

"Are you finished here yet, Sarah?" a guardian slouching on a nearby table said and the little girl smiled with her spoon still in her mouth.

"Nope, go have a cup of coffee or something, Bob"

Bob the guardian in charge of the little trainer sighed and wandered off to the caffeine stand again. All the other guardians envy his job because the newbie trainer is so easy to guard since she only goes to four places in the whole hotel – her room (to laze), the buffet (to laze and eat), the gym (to laze and watch her bishies train) and her friends' rooms (to laze and complain). In reality, Bob hates his job. There's no excitement, he spends all his time sitting there for long periods of time since the girl dislike to move after she made the effort to move to that spot in the first place.

Bob grunted and slouched lower into his chair. A guy across the room with long black hair drawn into a ponytail lifted a hand as a greeting to him and Bob squinted his eyes. Long black hair, jeans, random band T-shirt, bare feet, a bubbly ditzy blonde bishoujo trailing after him…

"Yo." Bob greeted lazily as the person came into view.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bob!" Flonne, the ditzy blonde greeted whilst her trainer, Jason chose a more manly greeting… a grunt.

"Jason! Flonne-chan!" Sarah greeted between foods and quickly offered the blonde some sweets.

"You're here again?" Jason asked Bob, feeling sorry for the guardian.

"Yeah. All she ever does." Bob replied and Jason nodded before walking away with his Flonne skipping after him. They would see Jason about the hotel quite a lot though Sarah has yet to have a conversation with him that consists of him using more than five words. He was the guy that had teleported into the room ahead of schedule and was dragged out. Then they re-met him when he walked into the restaurant, got a drink and left without paying.

Apparently, Jason's mind have a tendency to forget that his actions could affect others, which was why he was chased down by the manager constantly because he keeps forgetting to pay up. It's no wonder that his Flonne bishoujo from the game, Disgaea, was so adept in solving troubles, considering how many Jason usually caused.

Jason, they also learnt, was a guy of few words. In fact, the most Jason ever said was to tell Sarah that he's not called 'Flonne's weirdo trainer' but 'Jason' and that was when he had wanted Sarah's constant chatter to shut up.

Sarah shrugged as the quiet boy exited the buffet and returned back to her ever-lasting meal.

"So where's Kate?" Sarah asked licking the ice cream Link was making by the dozen just to play with the dessert machine.

Yannie took the strawberry cone Link handed out, "she was in a bad mood when I last saw her so I say she's de-stressing herself by taking it all out on the usual things. Stuff like glaring, making death threats, bribery, blackmailing…"

There was a stampede of guardians and BWSD officers outside the hotel restaurant's entrance with half of the trainers on their dex screaming at the recipient and waving bits of paper frantically.

"And driving the guardians and BWSD nuts, of course"

Kate stalked past the entrance then looking smug and cheerfully evil with a crowd of guards trailing reluctantly behind her. Demoonica followed the crowd soon after looking like some shell-shocked victim. Ah… the after effects of witnessing Kate's insanely wealthy powers at work…

Sarah pouted with her chocolate ice-cream covered lips, "I wish I was rich."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

The next few days were hectic and Sarah, being the curious girl she is, was surprised to see even her guardian, Bob being constantly called away to attend to business. Good part would be that she could gorge her face as much as she wants without someone moaning about boredom while she ate– her bishies haven't even started complaining yet, who is he to start? Bad part? She's stuck with some other guardian, who usually isn't as lenient as Bob was and her freedom would be even more restricted than before and can only eat for a limited amount of time.

The hotel had been totally taken over by the BWSD and was suffering badly from lodger complaints and the hotel manager is on his wit's end with all the bustling his luxury hotel is experiencing.

There was a knock on her door one morning and Bob came tiredly in to fall on the sofa. "I'm not standing outside anymore, my feet are too sore to stand" he mumbled into the cushions. "Would you mind if I snooze here and not tell anyone? Just pretend I was performing my guard duty if anyone asks." And he promptly fell asleep leaving a confused Sarah to gaped at him then smiled evilly.

Five seconds later, Sasuke had got the door open with his 'leet' ninja skills and the little trainer was happily skipping down the corridors free from guards since all the guardians thought Bob was guarding her when in reality he's asleep on Sarah's sofa.

"Buffet!" Sarah practically screamed as she whizzed down the richly decorated hallways.

The Sasukes grunted in unison, silently thanking god that the gym suite was right beside the restaurant, at least they could do some useful training against each other to kill time while their trainer drown herself with food. Link, the only one who shares his trainer's love for the place, was already dreaming of what he could play with in the buffet that had turned into his playground.

Naru-chan sighed and pinched her waist with a pout. Unlike her small trainer, she was picking up weight from the constant eating. Where does the girl store all the food anyway? Perhaps she should visit the gym with the Sasukes – there's bound to be a gym instructor or two in there she could flirt with while working out.

"Stupid brat, look where you're going! You're going to run someone over!" Sasuke screamed as Sarah charged down the hall recklessly.

CRASH

"Owie" Sarah whined lying on the ground.

"I told you so!"

"Ooo, Duo-sama dattebayo!" Naru-chan gleamed and the Duo grinned at her.

"Kate? What are you doing out of your room?" Sarah asked getting off the floor with the help of Link.

The bespectacled teenager smiled evilly, "there's a change of things now"

Going into the buffet, the older trainer quickly explained what came out of her meeting with the BWSD representatives.

"So… what do they have to do in exchange?"

Kate laughed sending chills down everyone's back, with the exception of Saibaby, Duo and Ganny, the former two shared an evil eye and the latter copied and did a perfect imitation of the laugh creeping their audience out even more. A chibi should not look or sound so terrifying. It's just scary.

"I…"

It was at this point that Duo and Saibaby lit up like two light bulbs and jumped from their seats. "Miiiiiiiinakoooooooo-chan!!!"

Followed by excited squeals from Marth and Ganny. "Honeysuckle!" "Min-Min!"

Somewhere among the food trolleys a pretty blonde with a red ribbon in her hair glanced up and beamed just as happily as the two running towards her with arms outstretched. "Duo-sama! Sai-sama!"

There was a sparkly embrace. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We miss you too!"

"Who else is here?"

"Others! Ed-chan. Roy-chan. Aaya-sama and others!"

"Min-Min!"

"Awwww, you're still so cute!"

"Ah, it's Duo and Sai" a quiet voice droned and the embraced trio turned to the entrance of the restaurant to see a young girl in dark clothing, dark cloak, dark hair and dark eyes. Overall creating an even more depressing image emo Sasuke could ever produce.

"Saki-chaaaaaaaaaan!" the trio screamed and in one second was on top of the mysterious dark girl. "Sweetings, you're ever so enchanting in black, dear!"

"Ah hahahaha! What's this? A reunion without wonderful me?"

"Aayaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Within minutes the pile at the restaurant entrance grew so big that guardians started appearing to dissolve it.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "mind telling me what is happening?"

Yannie (who somehow manage to get through the door) suddenly appeared at the tableside and stared at Kate incredulously with a pale face and shocked eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked.

Yannie looked at the Kate's bishi-belt. "Only one… you… you had THREE complete belts?!"

The trainer seem to faint at the idea and was caught and steadied by her Inuyasha who was just behind her.

Jason suddenly wandered into view with a curious Flonne skipping cutely behind him. He looked… entertained and impressed. "I heard gossips of a trainer here having three belts."

Sarah blinked at the young man and then her teeth hit the table. He said more than five words!

Kate shrugged, "no biggie and yes. I HAD three belts but that's in the past. I have one now."

Sarah's bishies looked equally shocked whilst their trainer had no idea what's wrong with having three belts. Racking her brains she tried to think back to her orientation days (not an easy job if you're Sarah) and… nope not a clue.

"NYA!! I heard news! NYA!" Miru screamed as she whirlwind in via… the air vent? "The air vents are so dusty, nya! I'm never playing hide and seek there anymore, Kiku-chan!! So dusty!"

Miru dusted herself off. "Three belts, nya? Kate has three belts!"

"Yes."

"Are these normal belts?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes" Kate answered smoothly with another shrug.

"Ano!" Cho's sweet voice entered as she approached the table with Vincent on her hips and Eureka following behind her. "I heard some gossip going about." She turned to Kate. "Do you really have three belts?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha nodded, his respect for the rich trainer suddenly boosted up to a whole new level. This is a trainer to be reckoned with.

"As in sixty Bish-balls per belt?"

"Yes"

Sixty Bish-balls. Sarah thought. Sixty Bish-balls. Sixty times three.

"You owned 180 bishies in total?!" Yannie screamed and Sarah spat out the juice she was drinking as the total number was finally registered to her brain.

"Actually it was closer to 200, since I was a bit of my way through my fourth belt when I stopped."

"203, miss" Yuzuki corrected

"Ah, thank you Yuzuki."

"Why would you want so many for?!"

Yannie stuttered. "There's always those that strive to be a Bishi-master. One that collects all bishies and Kate was one of them. I only found out today."

"I didn't strive to be a bishi-master. I didn't want to catch them all because it's too much hassle. I just caught two or three from each category. It's easier that way and you have more variety"

Sarah's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Two hundred and three bishies! She was having enough trouble controlling her own four. Imagine controlling and providing for all two hundred and three.

Through some miracle means, the rich trainer must have read what they were thinking and said casually. "Yes it was chaos which was why I stopped, I have to bulk buy everything! From toiletries to food but thankfully I upgraded all my Bish balls to dorms so they could all cook their own food within their Bish-balls as long as I provide them with ingredients. The most I ever had out, I think was a hundred and fifty and that was when they all panicked when I nearly got ran over by a bus."

Ah yes, they forgot. Kate's rich. That's how she could own that many and still able to cope.

"How long have you been here, nya?" Miru asked. "How can you catch so many?"

"I came when I was fourteen and I'm nineteen coming twenty now, so five years?"

"Five years and you're filthy rich and owned three belts?!"

"Yeah, I struck gold when I caught Sai as my second bishi back in year one. Then struck diamond when I caught Yuzuki last year. You'll be hard pressed to find persocoms out there that could handle as much data as my Yuzuki can alone."

"I hate you." Sarah said with a glare.

Jason grunted and then, feeling bored of the conversation already, he turned and left to find someplace quieter. Flonne looked at her trainer and then back at where all the girls are gathered. The angel sighed and turned to trot after her trainer. If she doesn't keep an eye on him, he's bound to get into some silly trouble.

"So why did you stop?"

Kate shrugged, "kinda grew tired of maintaining them so much. And then I managed to evolve all of them to Sama level so I thought I'd free them to their cities for their own lives. They still keep in contact even though they make sure I can't locate their cities first. Last I heard, my Anna Kyoyama got promoted to Head of Security in one of the shaman cities and Van and Hitomi had a baby Hitomi"

"We're not that hard to maintain!" the Minako that Kate's team pounced on said pretending to be hurt by the comment.

"Mina, hey"

An Edward Elric walked up, "same old Kate. Never changes. You'll figure she'll be happy to see us… DOG PILE!!"

Instantly dozens of bodies jumped forward and the rich girl disappeared from their eyes as she was piled down.

"You had an Ed?" Sarah glared with a pout. "I hate you."

Demoonica gasped into view. "Three belts?"

"Yes." Everybody answered automatically, their mind still in shock and is busy trying to recover from this bit of news.

END OF CHAPTER 20

* * *

_**Bishi-Dex**:_

Miroku (Inuyasha), Shigure, Ayame 'Aaya' & Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Jiraiya (Naruto), Kon (Bleach), Flonne (Disgaea), Minako 'Mina' Aino (Sailormoon), Edward Elric, Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist), Anna Kyouyama (Shaman King), Van & Hitomi (Escaflowne)

* * *

**Miru**: Lol! Your review made my day! You're so cute! I didn't know what provoked you to say that but I LOVE YOU TOO! Lol. 

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Wai! I wuv you! You always review! Wuvs wuvs wuvs! Don't worry Christine and Autumn will appear pretty soon… (evil laughs) Ohohohohohohoho

**Thank you all who reviewed! I shall hereby shower all you readers and precious reviewers with my wuv and… fairy dust? (shower shower shower)**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**This chapter is Bishonen galore, that it is… though not the best chapter I think I've ever written.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"So why are Kate's released bishies here?" Sarah asked once the commotion has died down and the rich girl was swept away by her horde of bishies to some other place where she's to meet more past bishies of hers. Demoonica had kindly volunteered to help sort the arrangements out with them… after Kate gave her an evil eye, hinting that if the BWSD cadet helped her, then she'll guarantee a pay rise.

Yannie took the huge chocolate sundae Link offered – he had figured out how to make sundaes with the ice-cream machine and the fruits and sauce display beside it. The elf quickly dashed back to the dessert aisle again to make another, loving the fact that his trainer has a bottomless pit for a stomach thus will eat all the desserts he brings back and entitling him to make even more.

"Kate made a deal with the BWSD, if they would swap the guardians from guarding her to help investigating the er…investigation and bring in her past-bishies to guard her instead, Kate will obediently stay within the hotel premises and even help in the investigation if needed. Since all her past-bishies are well into the Sama stage before Kate released them, they're very experienced and of such a big variety and have enough power to guard the girl from any attacks." Yannie explained in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Link wandered back and deposit another huge sundae, in Sarah's lap this time but since the girl was too busy eating her pizza, Emo Sasuke sneaked it away claiming that depression needs sugar when it was actually because he secretly likes melons which was what the sundae was nearly overflowing with.

"But how can they all wander around like this so easily?"

"Easy, the BWSD went to their cities and requested for the bishies, all that can come are willing to come. Transport the bishies here and all Kate needs to do now is re-catch them. Apparently she also needs to take medication to speed up the bonding process so the bishies could cover the entire hotel premises within seconds of capture if needed. Then she's to take jabs that will cancel out the three-mile separation rule in case there's a teleporter among the enemies that could teleport her bishies out of range till she's defenceless."

Sarah pouted, "how come you know all these stuff and I don't?"

"Because she doesn't spend half her time in the buffet." Cho kindly answered for Yannie, "plus, I saw her ambush the guardian that was guarding me in the corridors and refuse to un-glomp herself from her Yuki Sohma until she tells her what is happening and why so many bishies are running around."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Ahahahaha, of course you couldn't have forgotten about my brilliance. As my presence is too wondrous to be forgotten that easily!" Ayame boasted loudly, positioning himself directly under one of the lights in the conference room they're borrowing. Kate gave a dramatic sigh and winced as her Hatori neatly slid a needle into her arm.

"Two more doses and it'll be finished." Sai comforted from beside her as he and Duo work on getting all the bishies into their appropriate Bish-balls.

"Ayame, stay quiet. You're disturbing my patient" Hatori ordered and the snake immediately shut up. Hatori quickly loaded up another needle. Ayame was always obedient whenever Hatori asks even though Hatori is the one that he likes to annoy most of the time.

"How many came back?" Kate asked trying to ignore the syringe Hatori is examining.

"Out of the list of one hundred, seventy three came back." Yuzuki droned.

"Just like Yuzuki to remember all the details!"

"Ayame"

"Yes, Hatori. Shutting up"

"That's better than expected. I'm guessing Goku didn't come back?" Kate asked as she frowned at the amount of drugs that still needed to go into her body.

"Which one? Dragonball or Saiyuki?" Duo asked

"Both"

"Nah, Dragonball Goku settled down with a family and Saiyuki Goku got promoted to train Chibi Gokus in his area" Sai explained.

"Any flying types came back?"

"The entire Teen Titans team came back, Chrno is here too… somewhere. Howl, Kratos, Sakura…"

"Wah! Kawaii! Ganny grown so much!"

"Leeka!" Ganny's voice squealed.

"…and Arika's back too." Sai finished as the chibi Ganondorf was tossed into the air by an overly hyper Arika Yumemiya bishoujo from the series, Mai Otome.

"Anybody unexpected?"

"Rue is back. Don't know who told her about it but she's here even though we only sent out for fighting capable bishies that we know is not tied up elsewhere."

"It's okay. Her raven minions could come in handy."

Demoonica suddenly appeared beside them all, looking flustered and entirely overworked. "I've cleared your bishies with the hotel manager."

"Good work. He's a stubborn man. How did you manage?" Kate asked as she stuck out her arm for her blood pressure to be taken.

Demoonica made a face at the bottles of drugs that Kate still need to take even after the injections. And she thought the serum that the BWSD made her take was bad. She's never going to request for a 'Rapid Bond' treatment if this is the amount of stuff she'll have to take.

"Yeah, Bakura popped out of his Bish-ball halfway though my negotiation. He started flirting, chatting up and suggesting… disturbing things to the manager that he finally signed the clearance form just to get rid of my Yami Bakura."

Kate nodded, "Bakuras are strange like that. Which is why I never had one…" the millionaire turned her head to her bishies. "Sai, Duo, Yuzuki grab Minako, Shigure, Kratos and Robin and start the plans."

In a flash all the captured bishies were out and those mentioned immediately bunched together to settle down by the table to start their discussion. Those that aren't part of the meeting stood idly chatting away, eager to catch up on gossip.

"All done" Hatori droned, closing his doctor kit.

"Good, Hatori, get Edgeworth and see if you can get your hands on the BWSD report on that tortured Sasuke. Bring Demoonica with you to speed up the clearing process."

The cursed Sohma raised an eyebrow at the request then shrugged and wandered off into the crowd in search for the lawyer which Kate called back to help Sai handle the politics and talk.

Demoonica slumped her shoulders and her Edward Elric gave her a worried look. "Kate, can I not take a break?"

Kate turned to eyed her form. "Was just going to offer you one. Just help Hatori get the report and you can have the rest of the day off if you want."

The cadet brightened and Kate quietly filed a mental memo to herself about getting the girl a decent pay-rise.

The teenager pulled on the Bish-belt that Duo had left beside her, feeling complete with it on. She ran her fingers over the silver and black capture balls attached on it, getting use to the weight of having so many Bish-balls again. It felt safe now that so many bishies are under her again. Perhaps she should consider being a Bishi-master again.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"AUTUMN-CHAAAAAN!"

Autumn didn't even have time to turn around before she was bulldozed to the ground by the small trainer.

"Aw, Au-pon, your little friend is here too," Fay helpfully said.

"I think I know," the bespectacled teen answered whilst trying to unpeel her face from the lush hotel flooring.

Sarah's hugging suddenly stopped and then there was a loud squeal and Autumn's body was abandoned on the floor like rubbish.

"CHRIIIIISTINE-CHAAAAAN!"

"Crap!" somebody swore. The new trainer must be used to this reaction from Sarah and had started to run for the nearest lift at the sound of her name being called like that.

THUD

She didn't make it though.

"I MISSED YOU, CHRISTINE-CHAN!"

"Sarah! You're supposed to glomp bishies not trainers!" was Christine's anguished cry as her Sephiroth promptly ignore his trainer's pleas for help once again. Who knows what that chibi of a trainer would do? Maybe she'll even glomp him if he gets close! Maybe she's actually infected with glomping cooties and it might be contagious!

There was a bright beam of light and Hiei escaped his Bish-ball once again.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid trainer? How am I to sleep when…"

GLOMP

"WAAAAH! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU LOOK SO YUUUMMMY!"

Meanwhile, Fuji-san was busy unpeeling his trainer from the carpet when Sarah's bishies finally caught up with their over-excited trainer.

"Oooo, hello there handsome! We meet again-dattebayo," Naru-chan cooed and fluttered her blonde lashes at the Fay.

"Yes, we meet again, Naru-san," Fay replied with a smile whilst nervously trying to edge away from the flirt.

"Did you miss me-dattebayo?" Naru-chan pouted leaning more towards the mage till her baby blues clapped onto the figure standing beside Christine. "Heeeelllo-ttebayo. What's a smexy guy like you doing out of heaven, dattebayo?"

"Would anyone here please explain what is happening here?" Kate asked pushing up her glasses as Saibaby and Duo tried to help the two Sasukes detached Sarah from the Hiei who is turning purple from oxygen deprivation.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Is there a single day where you don't cause any trouble to anyone?" Yannie sniggered as they were once again back in the Sarah's favourite place, the buffet. In fact because the little trainer visit this place so much, the waitresses doesn't even bother trying to clear the plates anymore. So now rather than trying to clear it every few seconds only to have another to clear a second later, they automatically wheel out a trolley to Sarah's table every time the girl visits and replace it when it gets full.

"I don't cause trouble!" Sarah barked back showering all her peers with crumbs of lemon meringue.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" 'None' chided and growled when Link planted a melon sundae in front of the Sasuke. "I don't like melon!"

Link blinked then with his gauntlet hands pushed the sundae further down the table to emo Sasuke who also growled – not because he hates melon but because he didn't like the fact that the elf knows what he likes.

"Oooo, you're so romantic when you're silent, dattebayo!" Naru-chan cooed and tried to lovey-dovey feed strawberry sundae into Sephiroth's mouth, which is sealed shut in the form of a grim line. Christine on the other hand could not stop sniggering at her Final Fantasy villain's discomfort and the betting pool that was happening at the other end of the table.

"Two minutes before he'll snap!" Duo challenged throwing down the coins he found in his pockets.

"Two minutes before he snaps and stain his hands in Naru-chan's blood!"

"Ooo, good one, Sai!"

"I bet three minutes before he snaps and ten seconds in disconnecting Naru-san from her gut!"

"Gruesome!" the pair chorused, "I like this new guy already!"

"Did you hear that, Au-pin? They like me! Ne, Au-pin, can I have some money to bet with?"

"Gambling's not good for you."

"Fuji-pon, you're no fun!"

Autumn was now seriously wondering if she is the only normal one within this big group that is gathering in this restaurant. There's the flirty Naruto bishoujo, the two mischievous pranksters of Kate's, the persocom and the rich manipulative demon, the young trainer who could challenge saiyans in an eating contest, the Hiei that keeps arguing with his trainer, the evil chibi Ganny that busy throwing meatballs at the girly Marth and… Autumn sighed. She's not even going to bother trying to think of a descriptive title for the smexy Sephiroth, her Fay and Fuji-san.

Fuji-san?

Ah yes! There is another sane one here! How could she have missed him?

Fujitaka sweat-dropped as he stared down at his trainer who is busy giving him appreciative looks and wondered if he's the only one not struck down by the disease called 'strange-ness'.

Yannie had managed to stop her snickering long enough to kindly explain the situation to the confused Sarah (who is not as confused now since 99 percent of her brain is focused on food in front of her). "The BWSD is gathering all the involved trainers here for protection in case they became potential targets. Sort of like us being here because of the Sasuke incident"

"I'm here because there was a time when they thought I was a suspect when my dex was malfunctioning." Autumn explained and Sarah thought back to the day when Kate threw the police station upside down to prove Autumn innocent.

"Why are you here then?" Sarah asked Christine littering the girl's face with bits of food.

"Apparently I skimmed one of the murderer's electromagnetic fields a few weeks back. My dex wasn't malfunctioning but every incoming message flew to voicemail. It sort of corrected itself after a while though…"

SLAM

They all blinked at the new table that's been shoved against theirs.

"Nya! Why are you having a slumber party without me, nya?" Miru complained loudly from the other side of the new table.

"Miru-chan. A slumber party involves pyjamas and pillows, not food and restaurants." Demoonica kindly pointed out as she sat herself down by the new table whilst Cho and her bishoujo, Eureka were busy keeping an angry and over-protective chibi Vincent from attacking Yami Bakura who was busy flirting with Cho.

Link quickly deposited another dozen of sundaes in front of the new appearances and Demoonica quickly made a grab for the prettiest looking sundae. Miru chirped and fought with her Kiku-chan! for the strawberry one.

"Are you guys here for the murder case too?" Christine asked.

Cho finally sat herself down. "Is this the murder case I heard about on the news?"

"Yes, that one."

"Nya? Murder? Lulu, did you start the world domination plan 13 without me? I thought you said to…"

Miru's Lelouch quickly clamp a hand over his trainer's mouth. "They're not supposed to know our plans! Baka!" he hissed. "And no, I didn't start it. It's too risky and has an even higher chance of landing all of us in jail for the rest of our lives, than plan 6."

Kate raised an eyebrow at the two's conversation but chose to ignore it. Another mental sticky note filed into her head. Recruit the hyperactive Miru and her Lelouch into either the guardians or the BWSD before they start causing troubles. At least if they're recruited, they're causing havoc under a watchful eye.

"No, I'm here because Yannie brought us here." Cho said and Autumn blinked at the girl's prettiness, wondering if the girl's a real human or an unknown bishoujo. Christine opted for a much less subtle approach. The Sephiroth trainer lifted the tablecloth and peeked underneath to check if the pretty Vincent trainer's Bish-belt is real or not.

"I'm here," Jason said, once again appearing from seemingly nowhere. "Because I got caught appearing in the electronic field when I first came to this world. It caused so much trouble, it's troublesome." Jason frowned. "Basically, I wasn't in the records of the newbies that were appearing on that day. You wouldn't believe the amount of questioning they made me go through."

Kate raised an eyebrow at the usually silent teen who shrugged. "I'm curious. If I'm to stay here with you girls, I may as well get to know a little bit about you. Safer to know if who I'm stuck with and their capabilities."

"I like your way of thinking." The rich trainer nodded with approval.

"Nya," Miru furrowed her brows, "Nya, I'm not sure why I'm here. I think it's because Sarah-chan dragged me along, nya." She pondered more before her expressions changed.

"Sa… it's also where all the entertainment is…" Miru stated in a deathly cold and evil voice.

Autumn looked at the 'evil' Miru curiously. "Is she always like this?"

Sarah took this time to join the talk and making everyone at the table lean back as she started spraying bits of stew from her mouth, "Yeah! She's fun, neh? She's Miru and she has two personalities. That one's Cho and she's pretty. This is Christine and she's a smexy Sephiroth trainer. This is Kate, she's rich and she feeds me. This one is Autumn and she treats me the nicest!"

"Ahem!" Two voices coughed.

"Oh, and that's Demoonica, she's a BWSD ca…car…carro…rot…ca…"

"Cadet," Sasuke helpfully provided.

"Cadet," Sarah said as if she thought of if all by herself, "And this is Yannie and she…" Sarah frowned, this time truly at loss of words and finally said, "She freeloads off Kate with me."

"HEY!" Yannie yelled in mock indignation and ruffled the younger trainer's hair. She can't complain since what Sarah said is indeed true.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…what do we do now?"

"Well, none of us will be going anywhere including Cho and Miru since they will be seen as involved now, by the murderers." Kate provided. "So…hang around the hotel till the BWSD solve this case."

"Or till Kate throws a fit and orders our release from this safe house"

"That's another thing we could bet! How long till Kate throws a fit?"

"A week!"

"Six days!"

"Four days, seven hours, nine minutes and ten seconds!" Fay proclaimed loudly.

"Ooo, accurate. This new guy's good!"

"Are you sure I can't have a bit of money, Au-pin?"

"Maybe we should get the temporary bishies into this as well?"

"Yeah, whatever Hanajima is betting on, I'm betting! Girl as a knack for winning these things!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"So… Christine right?" Yannie asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah… Yannie?"

"That's me…" Yannie scratched her head trying to find something else to say and she could tell the Sephiroth trainer in front of her was trying to do the same thing. Sarah had disappeared with her brown haired friend, Autumn since the girl is the only one here that seems to listen to her whining and actually shows genuine concern about them whilst the others simply drowns her out after a few sentences. Really the young trainer complains far too much…

Cho left to tuck her napping chibi Vincent into bed, Miru is off… somewhere to vent off her hyperactivity and Demoonica disappeared to the shops before her kleptomaniac, Yami Bakura walks out the doors with everything on display in his pockets.

Kate had done her vanishing act again to do whatever it is rich business trainers do, thus leaving Yannie and the Sephiroth trainer alone in the buffet. Inuyasha grunted loudly and glared at the other silver haired bishi in the vicinity. "You look strong enough. Wanna fight?"

Sephiroth raised an elegant eyebrow. The dog hanyou wants to spar? Smoothly he lifted himself off the wall he was leaning against. Without anything else to do, their two trainers quickly followed the two out the doors. And that was how a new friendship began.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"They are all grouped together." Forest explained.

"Perfect." The other voice stated with a grin.

END OF CHAPTER 21

* * *

**Bishi-Dex:**

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame (Fruits Basket), Teen Titans (Teen Titans), Rue (Princess Tutu), Kratos (Tales of Symphonia), Chrno (Chrno Crusade), Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura), Minako 'Sailor Venus' Aino (Sailor Moon), Howl (Howl's Moving Castle), Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright).

* * *

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: I'll make sure Kate take some time out to give Demoonica some tips and help on 'Mass Bishonen Handling 101' 

**Shadow of Phantasia**: Wai! Cookies! –gives marshmallows-

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: (points) I present you, Autumn and Christine! Yes and Forest….I have no idea what he is doing either (whistles innocently) And yes, I DO indeed have a list of all the 203 bishies Kate have. Me and my sisters are anime fanatics and have a 'love' list of all the bishonens we love and all the bishoujos we admire and want to 'ownz'….yes we're geeks. My list is about 150plus but I threw in a good twenty more for the story to make it more fun.

**ParallaxRider**: (thanks heavens) I was having so much trouble with Jason that I was nearly certain that I got his character all wrong!

**KiKi Hayashi**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR THE 1000 HITS! (throws confetti)**

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**This chapter is Bishonen galore, that it is again…**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Sarah! We are not going to go to the buffet again!" Sasuke growled, trailing after his small trainer.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" the other Sasuke joined in.

"I'm not!"

"Feh, if you're never always hungry then I'm a girl!" Inuyasha snorted, causing Sarah to look at him weirdly.

"I never knew you were a girl!" Sarah said in disbelief.

"I'm not!"

"But you just said…"

"I said if _you_ are _NEVER_ hungry _then_ I'm a girl! And are you never hungry?"

The little trainer actually stopped in her tracks to think about it before slowly answering, "No, I'm always hungry."

"Then I'm not a girl, peh, stupid women!"

Sarah furrowed her brows, "but you said… I don't get it"

The Sasukes sighed in unison once again, wondering why their trainer is so thick and the other trainers are so much smarter.

"Eh? You're a girl?" Jason's Flonne gasped, appearing from nowhere.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed and Jason quickly dragged his bishoujo out of there before the dog hanyou starts to throw a fit.

"You know, from this angle and if we stick a pair of puppy ears on Sephiroth, the two actually look quite alike" Christine chattered amiably with Yannie.

"No, your smexy Sephiroth is so much cooler and taller!"

"Puppy-ears?!" Inuyasha barked indignantly. "And am I not cool enough for you or something?"

"Aw, of course not!" Yannie said, cheerfully petting the hanyou behind his ears. Inuyasha growled fiercely and batted his trainer's hand away.

"But both their hair are silver and long, maybe if we dress your Inuyasha in SOLDIER uniform"

"But Inuyasha's hair is wilder and… poofier"

"Poofy?!"

Yannie ignored the dog hanyou's glares and continued her conversation with the Sephiroth trainer whose bishi in question is glaring at his trainer daring her to make any bad remark about him. Maybe that's why it's only Inuyasha being criticised and not the Final Fantasy villain.

"No, a Sesshoumaru makes a better twin for your Sephiroth. Both their hair are silver, straight, long and they're both tall, cold, silent and cool"

"Their names begin with S as well!" the girls giggled.

The two trainers had gotten quite chummy in the recent days especially with their two bishies constantly training together. Perhaps it was the fact that they both have long silver hair and insanely large weapons but the two Bishonens somehow became training buddies to the extent that they started teaming up to spar against the two Sasukes. In fact the four bishies train so much that they have teamed up, scrounged a monster chip from Kate (methods still unknown) and set up near permanent resident in one of the hotel's gyms to train together.

"Whose name begins with S? My name begins with S!" Saibaby suddenly exclaimed popping out of nowhere.

"My name…doesn't begin with S, but do you guys have anybody whose name begins with H?" Duo asked materialising beside Sai.

"Why?"

"Reh-sha hun!" Ganny babbled from Duo's shoulders.

"Treasure hunt" Duo translated. "DS style!"

"Nintendo?" Yannie questioned.

"No, Duo-Sai"

"Do I even want to know?"

"H?"

"I have a Hiei" at this, said bishi popped out of his Bish-ball.

"What do you want now?" the YuYu Hakusho bishi snapped.

"Score!" Duo screamed and before anybody could stop them, the two Gundam bishies bodily lifted the Hiei onto their shoulders and shot off with Ganny trailing at their heels.

"What the hell?!" Hiei screamed.

"My Hiei!" Christine screamed.

"Christine! Wait up!" Yannie screamed.

"Slow down, woman!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Don't leave me behind!" Sarah whined and darted after the lot, passing a hyper Miru along the way who was busy colouring a plant's leaves red with the help of a felt-tip.

"Nya? Where are you going? Slumber party?" Miru piped up. She dropped the felt-tips and started running after them. "Nya! Me too! Me too!"

Not wanting to be left behind the Sarah's bishies quickly followed, ending up in front of a noisy conference room.

"I got a Hiei! Got a Hiei!" Saibaby and Duo screamed in unison as they dump the still struggling bishi onto the large table reserved for boardroom meetings.

A Sailor Venus on the other end of the table stuck her tongue out. "Too bad, you went over the time limit"

The two Gundam characters swore and abandoned the Hiei on the table. The sailor scout thought for a while, "We choose Sai!"

The pair looked shocked, "You can't take Sai! He's my buddy!" Duo shouted.

"Rules are rules. Sai's mine now!"

"Who's the idiot that made up these rules?!" Duo demanded loudly.

"Um… we did." Sai whispered.

"Curses! Go on buddy, I'll win ya back, don't worry"

"You better!"

"Right, next!" Venus exclaimed cheerily yanking Sai to settle in the group of bishies around her. They all turned towards Yuzuki who was sitting alone at the head of the meeting table.

"Fish" the persocom said simply.

"Fish! Who has fish?" and the groups erupted into chaos as Sailor Venus's and Duo's team scrambled to find a fish. Miru and Kiku-chan!, seeing the excitement and utter mess Kate's bishies are created quickly jumped into the fray. Completely clueless as to what is happening at all.

"What's happening here?" Hiei asked, finally back by Christine's side again.

"No idea. Marth, what's happening?" Yannie asked catching the Kate's girly prince preening himself at the side.

"Treasure hunting DS style. They have a habit of playing this when they're bored. This time Duo, Sai and Minako started it. All the others you see here suddenly joined in as they played. Basically Yuzuki goes online and randomly gets something, the two teams compete to get the item in question. First team that gets it is the winner. The loser team has five minutes to produce another item or else the winner team gets to choose a member from the loser team's party."

"Whose team are you in then?" asked Christine.

"Duo's"

"And why are you not getting fish?"

Marth tossed his hair before going back to filing his nails with a pink filer, "me? Fish? No thank you. Such foul and slimy creatures!"

"Fish? What fish?" Sarah piped up, "I had fish for breakfast"

"You did?" Marth asked slightly surprised by the weird choice of breakfast.

"Not any fish. Salmon!"

"Any witnesses?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Linkie and Naru-chan."

Marth's head could barely turn faster, "DUO!!! I GOT FISH!!!"

"GIRLY-BOY GOT FISH?!?!" Duo screamed back and practically mowed down several bishies in the way to get to the Fire Emblem prince. "Where?!"

"Sarah had fish for breakfast"

"She did?" Duo said pulling a face.

"And she has witnesses"

One second Sarah was standing by the door and the next she was thrown on the shiny meeting table.

"I win! She had fish!"

"Where?" Venus demanded.

"In her tummy! She had it for breakfast!"

"Damn, move it dummies! Get fish!"

Five minutes later Venus grumpily hand Sai back over and the two Gundam characters shared a glittery emotional moment of reuniting friendship.

"Yeah! High five!"

Sarah pouted for being treated like an object and started to climb off the table until a Kakashi stopped her, "Because the loser team lost, the winner items have to stay on the table"

"I have to stay here?!"

"Yup"

"Who made these rules?"

"Duo and Sai, who else?" Kakashi answered and returned to burying his nose into his Icha-Icha Paradise.

"This stinks!"

"Metal" Yuzuki droned.

"BOOOOYAH!!!" a Cyborg from Teen Titans cheered and bombed himself onto the table nearly knocking Sarah off. Duo's team cheered completely ignoring the fact that they just lost a member to the table.

"ED!" Venus screamed.

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed back from his position on the table. The sailor scout blinked at him.

"When did you get there?"

"Four treasures ago! You threw me on for the word 'alchemist'. Stupid woman."

Sailor Venus swore and her team scattered to find a 'metal' treasure.

Two minutes later, Venus returned in a rush with her teammate, Beast Boy in gorilla form.

"What is the meaning of this? Let go of me!" The cherry blonde bundle in the Beast Boy's arms shouted indignantly.

Demoonica flew in, her glasses and hair in disarray. "What's happening? Are we evacuating the building? Why are you kidnapping my Ed? Gimme him back! What?! Eh?! I don't care what Kate says. I'm not trading him!"

Beast boy gave a grunt and plunked the short alchemist onto the boardroom table whilst Venus quickly explained what they're playing and the rules to the worrying BWSD cadet.

"Damn, stupid automail!" Duo cursed as a draw was announced and the two 'metal' items moved off the table.

"I dunno… I'm on duty so I can't possibly play…" Demoonica said after some thinking.

"I'll get Kate to get you a 10 pay-rise." Minako slyly whispered.

"Done!"

They all turned to Yuzuki expectantly.

"Silver"

"BOOOOYAH!" And the same Cyborg in Duo's team was on the table again.

"Ed?" Demoonica questioned and her alchemist bishonen looked at her as if she's insane for thinking that he would play such a childish game. Demoonica sighed and pondered. Her Edward was never much of a social type. In fact, he's nearly the opposite of a social type. His cherry blonde haired makes him different to other Edwards and often causes others to file him under the 'half-ling' category.

"WHOA! COOL HAIR THERE, DUDE!" Kate's Beast boy commented loudly.

"Ahahahahaha truly a marvellous colour!" announced Ayame dramatically.

Demoonica blinked. Oh yes, she forgot. Kate's bishies are an odd bunch. Crazy, yes but crazy and accepting… guess it's something they have to be when they hang around Duo and Sai so much.

"Ganny 'ike! Ganny 'ike!" Ganny babbled as he crawled all over Demoonica's Ed's shoulders to play with the 'pwetty 'air'.

A devilish grin spread across the BWSD cadet's lips. "If you play… you don't have to do any chores for the next week."

The odd-coloured Ed could barely get on the table fast enough. The cherry blonde and red blur whiz forward and threw himself onto the large table sliding a few feet on the shiny surface.

"Draw." Kakashi announced lazily without even bothering to look up from his book.

"Shoelace"

There was a mad rush to untie their shoelaces from shoes and Christine suddenly find herself on the floor and one shoe short as Duo had given up on waiting and had stole the trainer's entire shoe. Minako seems to have the same idea as well as Christine was soon on the floor again another shoe short.

"This isn't fair," the trainer whined.

"I wanna play!" Sarah complained loudly and beat her fist childishly on the table she's on.

"Sword"

THUMP

"Oro?" Kenshin uttered as he was suddenly on the table.

Sarah blinked. "Second thoughts. I'm fine here. KENSHIIIIN-KUUUUN!"

"ORO?!" Kenshin's eyes bugged as the little trainer ran across the table towards him. Without thinking he started running too, causing a looped chased around the edges of the large table.

THUMP

Link blinked as he studied his new position on the table.

"KEEEENSHIIIIIIIIII…"

THUD

"Owie," And Sarah had tripped right over her elf whilst Kenshin quickly got off the table now that it's a draw.

"Fur."

"Who has fur here?" Duo screamed glancing about his team. Meanwhile Minako's team had catapulted Beast Boy in goat form onto the table earning a call of "traitor" from the Cyborg in Duo's team.

"Wa? What's happening here, Sai-pin?" Autumn's team suddenly appeared.

"Fay!" Duo's team was on the magician in milliseconds crushing the poor bishonen and ripping his furry coat from his shoulders.

Another draw.

"Metal"

"We had this!" everybody screamed.

"BOOOYAAAAAH!!!" THUD

"EEEEEEEDDDDD!" Demoonica shrieked now that the game was hyping her up and the alchemist rushed forward again.

"Draw." Kakashi droned again and flipped a page in his book.

"Silence"

"Crap, how do we do that?"

"Does your Sephiroth know Silence?" Duo asked Christine innocently.

"Uh… not sure."

Duo eyed the tall one-winged angel for a while before darting off elsewhere to find silence, deeming the villain too dangerous to be tossed on the table. He's a prankster but he still values his life.

"I got Sakura-chan!" Fay squealed loudly making Autumn blink. When did Fay join into the game?

The magician proudly set a confused CardCaptor Sakura onto the table.

"How is Sakura silence?" Minako demanded hotly.

"Card Mistress. Silent card," Fay simply said.

Minako glared.

Five minutes later, Duo claimed a Tales of Symphonia Kratos over to his team. The Kratos in question merely grunted and remained where he is, the centre of the room.

"I am not involved in this," he droned which was relatively true. He was only there because one of the 'treasures' had been 'wings' and he was ambushed, trapped and kidnapped onto the table by Minako's team.

"Hair clips."

"Nya!" Kiku-chan! shouted with glee as he pounced onto the table. "That's me! Me!"

"Whose side are you on?" Duo asked peering at the tennis player.

Kiku-chan! scratched his head, "not sure, nya."

"Sweet!" Duo and Sai cheered together. "He's ours!"

Venus's team caused utter havoc over the announcement. "How is he related to hair-clips?"

"He collects hair-clips." Miru's other bishonen, Lulu calmly announced. "421 in total...so far."

Venus glared and then snapped her fingers.

THUD.

"Nya… what am I doing here?" Miru asked as she was placed onto the table and the sparkly silver hair clips in her hair dazzled everyone as it shone under the light.

"Since you claim the Kikumaru, then I claim his trainer." Venus stated.

"Miru-chan!" Sarah chirped finally having somebody she knows joining the table.

"Draw." Kakashi's voice droned and his hands moved to push Miru and her Kiku-chan! from the table causing Sarah to whined loudly.

"But I'm lonely!" She complained to the Copy Ninja who ignored her.

"Mechanical."

"BOOOOOYAAAH!" Sarah whimpered and shut up as she quickly cleared away from Cyborg's landing spot.

"EEEED!"

"One week without chores. One week without chores." Ed chanted to himself as he threw himself back onto the table. Another draw.

"Spectacles"

"Saibaby!" Duo's team screamed and pounced on the Gundam bishonen.

"I can't see without these!" the Sai protested.

"Shut up and take it for the team!" the entire team yelled back and a tussle started.

"Au-pin!!! Can I borrow your glasses?" Fay cried loudly.

Autumn touched the gold framed spectacles sitting on her face then feeling that if she allow the mage to have them they would never make it back to her in one piece. "No. Sorry Fay, you can't."

Fay shrugged and tackled his very own trainer to the ground before depositing her onto the table beside Sarah.

"Fay-san! That is not how to treat your…"

THUD

"…Trainer?" Fuji-san finished then glanced at his new position on the table.

"There, now Fuji-san can look after Au-sama-chan. Good view of the game too!" Fay chirped and pranced off to join the DS team again.

"Crud!" Sailor Venus swore and glanced about her team, "Spectacles? Anybody here have glasses? Where's Ayame Sohma? He's a spectacle if there ever is one!"

"On the table. We put him on when the treasure was 'snake' a couple of rounds ago." A Howl pointed out.

"Hurry up and get me Spectacles then!"

And that was how Kenshin ended up being claimed by Duo's team.

"Adorable"

"Ganny!" Duo and Sai shouted once again. In this game, everything seem to be shouted or of equivalent value. If asked later, the participants will claim that it makes the game more exciting.

"O-O! Ai-BB!" Ganny baby-talked ad he was lifted and placed onto the table.

"But he's a Ganondorf! How is he adorab…" the complaint died in Sarah's mouth as the Kate's chibi Ganon peered up at her with big brown chocolate eyes and a baby pout.

"Damn! Somebody get the pretty trainer!" Venus ordered and her team bolted out the door.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Cho raised a fine eyebrow as a hammering started on her hotel room door followed by a mess of voices yelling incoherent sentences at a monstrous volume.

Her Eureka Seven bishoujo, Eureka stopped playing with Chibi Vincent to answer the furious knocking.

"Yes?"

"Canweborrowyourtrainer'sVincentforalittlewhiletoplayagameofours?"

Eureka blinked her pretty violet eyes and Cho came to the door to help sort out the mess. Kate's bishies stared at the trainer and all their questions and hurried babble flew from their heads.

Crap! They've forgotten that Cho is only pretty and nice on normal occasions but when anything as in anything that could harm her bishies or anybody she cares about. Either mentally, physically or… or… whatever. She turns from pretty princess to violent ballistic queen. Kate's bishies took a step back. This trainer was the one that gave the Yannie's Inuyasha those cat scratches when he disrespected his trainer.

Sailor Venus pulled on her best smile, forcing it to spread across her face. "Can we borrow Vincent to play with us?" she asked as innocently as she could.

Cho narrowed her sparkly blue eyes.

"I promise that no harm will come to him!" Venus vowed, somewhat feeling as if she's making a promise that could end her life.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Three and a half minutes later, Venus's team returned with the adorable Chibi Vincent tucked under her arm. He was barely set on the table to make it a draw before he was rushed back (by the Beast Boy Express) to Cho's room to minimize the risk of him getting hurt.

"Artificial limbs."

"BOOOOOOYAAAAAH!!!"

"EEED!!"

"STOP SHOUTING MY NAME!!!!"

"I waaaaaannnnaaa plaaaaay!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Jason and Flonne barely manage to fling themselves against a wall fast enough as a green goat with a chibi Vincent sprinted by as if the world is going to end.

"What the hell is happening here?" Jason questioned and Flonne unpeeled herself from the wallpaper. There was a lot of noise coming from the conference room further on down the corridor. Jason winced. He was never a fan of loud and continuous chatter.

Shouting erupted from the room.

"Band T-shirts! Who has a band t-shirt on here?" somebody started screaming prompting Jason and Flonne to stare down at Jason's T-shirt.

"That guy, Jason, always wears a band t-shirt doesn't he?" It was a Duo doing the shouting.

Needless to say, Jason turned tail and ran for his life.

END OF CHAPTER 22

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Edward 'Ed' Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: More Bishi buffet-ness!

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Sasukes actually like tomatoes (according to character fan-books and wikipedia) but emo Sasuke is likes melons. I think Autumn is probably the sanest of them all…

**Shadow of Phantasia**: How's your finger? Is it better? (showers Shadow with attention, wuv, lollipops and sweeties so she'll get better faster)

**ParallaxRider**: (raises eyebrows) I never thought of Forest as a bishie…. (strokes imaginary beard) interesting…. I too, wonder who he is…

**Also, am I updating this fic too quickly for you guys to follow and absorb (…sounds like a sponge -.-) So far, I update every weekend but according to my sister (Sarah) I'm updating too frequently and should drag it out slightly and stop spoiling you guys…. I mean girls… at least I THINK all those that reviewed are girls so far…. (dodgy eyes) No offence meant if you're actually a guy.**

**Anyways, am I updating too quickly? AND since I shower my reviewers with attention all the time I shall make a slight change here and shower all you NON-reviewers with attention. (I know you're out there! The Hits don't lie!…at least I think they don't…) I'm not going to beg you guys (or girls) to review but yes, I WUV you all and your hits brighten my day!**

**I can't believe I wrote a SEVEN PAGED FILLER!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**(insert drum roll here) We're back on track!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"I'm bored!" Sarah complained and her bishies ignored her, choosing instead to focus on their activities. Link was playing with the TV remote, after the ninjas banned him from playing with the light switches. The Sasukes sat on separate sides of the room. One was practicing on creating an emo aura with chakra and the other was busy sharpening his kunais and shurikens. Naru-chan had employed her favourite past time and was stuck on 'None' Sasuke like a leech, once again trying to coo the guy into proclaiming his eternal love for her.

Sarah sighed then threw a huff. Nobody ignores her! Especially her own bishies! So without further ado she jumped off her bed and sprinted out of the room. Her bishies finally looked up.

"What's she up to now?" Emo Sasuke droned.

"Probably the buffet again…"

They all felt the tug of the bond as the distance between them and their trainer increased.

"She'll come back…" 'None' stated then returned to his kunais only to abandon them lightning fast as the tug shot off in the other direction of the buffet.

Sarah's bishies were out the hotel door in an instant using the bond they share with their trainer as a homing beacon.

Sarah jumped into the elevator and jabbed her thumb constantly on the buttons trying to make them close faster.

"What the hell are you doing, you moron?" Sasuke's voice shouted down the hallway as the doors closed.

"You guys weren't paying me any attention!" Sarah screamed back with a pout. "And I'm bored!"

The metal doors slammed shut and None skid to a halt in front of the doors only to crash into them anyway as Link (who could not ninja run) ran right into the team.

"What's Sarah doing, dattebayo?"

"Pulling a stunt to get our attention. What else?!" Sasuke simply answered and spotted the stairs.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Sarah grinned as the elevators door opened. Oh, how she loved having her bishies' attention again even if for a little moment. Sasuke will scold her for sure but this was too much fun. She could feel the distance slowly shrinking as her bishies tried to get down from the twelfth floor.

Smiling cheerily at the receptionist she prepared herself to sit in one of the comfy sofas scattered about the lobby and admired the pretty orange sky of the sunset until something outside caught her attention.

"Ooo kitty!" she squealed loudly and skipped outside the hotel doors to pet the creature.

The kitten mewed and Sarah reached a hand down to stroke the feline's ears.

There was a screeching of car tyres accompanied by loud screaming and the receptionist looked up just in time to see the small trainer to be dragged violently into a black car.

"Let go of me!" Sarah screamed wildly and tried to elbow her captor in the gut.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Her bishies heard the scream from the fifth floor and lunged at the window.

"Sarah-chan!" Naru-chan screamed and she felt a foot on her back as None jumped over her and straight out the window. Emo Sasuke quickly followed suit with Naru-chan jumping out next and all three ninjas sped down the side of the building leaving miniature sparks of chakra in the wall as they ran down. Link was halfway out the window as well but then remembered that he doesn't possess any chakra at all.

Gritting his teeth he plant a boot on the windowsill and leant out as far as he dared out the window and raised his bow and arrows.

Sarah fought like a wild animal, biting and scratching everything and anything but her captor react to nothing. Instead a wad of cloth was pressed onto her face and she fell limp almost instantly.

"Sarah!" Sasuke yelled and he felt Naru-chan's kunais whizzing past his ear alongside the bunch of arrows Link unleashed.

There was a bolt of green and a pretty redhead in a strange purple outfit and glowing green eyes suddenly accompanied the ninjas. A Kakashi sped into view once they reached third floor and a dark swirl in the brickwork revealed a blue-cloaked young woman.

Sarah's captor looked up at the ninjas running down the hotel side then disappeared

The Sasukes reached the ground first and both started to scan the surroundings especially the spot where their trainer was a second ago with bright red Sharingan eyes.

"Sarah-chan?" Naru-chan called out hoping the girl might respond if she's close by.

The Kakashi landed softly, "No point, that's an Aizen that got her. He was using shunpo to get away. She's far from here now."

Instantly Sarah's bishies switched from relying on their senses to rely on the trainer-bishi bond.

"We're going after her!" Sasuke announced.

Kakashi nodded, "Go on ahead, I'll tell the others. We'll gather a team and come after you."

"Emo, Naru-chan, let's go"

"What of the elf?" the redhead asked floating in the air.

"Starfire, you get the elf and fly him there. You guys go on ahead," Kakashi ordered.

The ninjas didn't need to be told twice and instantly started ninja-jumping the building tops.

"Raven, tell Kate what happened. I'll tell the other bishies"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Link was panicking. He could feel the distance between him and his trainer enlarging each second. He was jumping down the stairs at a dangerous rate already but to him it was still too slow.

"Greetings, I was ordered to escort you to your trainer," a pretty redhead suddenly popped out and said making him skid to a halt mid jumping to stop himself from barrelling into the girl.

The girl opened a window and flew out bobbing in the air. She extended a tanned hand back.

"Hurry, friend! We must make haste! Your companions are already on ahead."

Link blinked and peered at the girl then to the ground two levels below.

"Worry not, I will be able to support your weight."

Gulping Link reached out a hand and was dragged out the window with surprise. For such a frail looking bishoujo, the girl was incredibly strong. The girl adjusted her hold on the elf and slipped her hands to under his armpits.

"Please guide me to where you trainer is presently. I will fly you there!" the girl explained then took off with such speed that Link have to hold onto his green hat else it will be left behind.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

There was a swirl of darkness on the carpet and Raven's hooded figure came into view.

"The girl's been taken."

"Who did it?"

"An Aizen"

"Saibaby," Kate started and her bishonen deposit himself in front of the dozen computer screens that they have set up just for these kinds of situations.

"On it!" Sai said and Yuzuki quickly started hooking the cables into her ears.

"Raven, get me the team."

Five minutes later, when Yannie, Christine and Autumn was rushed into the conference room Kate had claimed as base and ten minutes later, Cho and Jason was shoved in. They were surprised to say the least at the state of the room. Sai was sitting in the corner facing a dozen computer screens and typing so fast his hands a blur. A Washu was beside him with another dozen of holographic monitors each of displaying lines upon lines of code.

Cyborg and Robin was also gathered relatively close to the computer team each with their own share of monitors and keyboards.

"Nya?" Miru… nya-ed as she was deposited into the room as well, "Um…" she looked down at the felt-tips in her hands and quickly hid them behind her back with a guilty look plastered all over her face. "I wasn't drawing moustaches on statues, nya. It's not me, nya!"

Kate waved her obvious vandalism aside and returned to examining half a dozen documents that's been presented to her.

"What's happening?" Autumn finally asked and Kate looked up from her laptop.

"Sarah's been kidnapped."

END OF CHAPTER 23

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**:

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg & Robin (Teen Titans), Kakashi (Naruto), Washu (Tenchi Muyo)

* * *

**(sweatdrops) About time we got back to the plot isn't it? And yes, Sarah's an idiot to run from her bishies like that... (gets thumped by real Sarah)**

**I'm glad everybody liked the filler because its was damn fun to write. (Insert glittery eyes) And many thanks for the 1000 hits! (dances around). Also glad to know that I'm not updating too quickly especially because I love spoiling you guys with consistent updates.**

**Hands up those who want to know who Forest is! And cookies (and maybe a chapter dedication) to whoever guesses Forest's identity right!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Sarah's been kidnapped." Kate said simply as if the girl gets kidnapped everyday.

Her friends blinked as the information slowly registered in their mind.

"You're kidding, right?" Jason finally said.

"Do I look or sound like I'm kidding?"

Since the rich girl had stated the kidnapping in same calm and collected way she announces everything, Jason was sorely tempted to nod his head but the rushed operations working at the other side of the room was not something that could be easily ignored.

"No, you sound very serious." Jason answered.

"She's kidnapped?!" Autumn and Christine panicked as the words finally sunk in.

"Nya! Lulu! Did you execute World Domination Plan 16 (where we kidnap Sarah as hostage to get to Kate's resources) without me? I thought we agreed not to do that until Christmas, nya!" Miru complained loudly, her hands latched on her Code Geass Bishonen's black Zero cloak.

There was an instant babble of how, when, where, what and who - all of which Kate ignored until Autumn was significantly calmed down by her bishies, Miru was thoroughly assured by her Lulu that he didn't started any plans without her and Christine stopped talking to herself about being the next victim.

Yannie merely shrugged. "How did I guess Sarah's going to be the first one have these kind of things happening to her?"

"I was actually expecting you to be the target rather than Sarah." Kate supplied.

Yannie threw the trainer a scowl, "me?!"

"Yes, you. Sarah should have been the lowest in the list of targets along with Miru and Cho."

"Why?"

"She's not very involved in this incident to begin with and also the fact that as long as the hotel feeds her, she will have no thoughts whatsoever of stepping outside the premise. She's only in the hotel because we're here. Autumn, Christine and Jason are here because they were all caught within the electronic boundary of the murder. I'm here because I'm one of the BWSD main financers and somewhat involved. Miru and Cho sort of tagged along and will be considered involved now, by the murderers. But you, Yannie, is the most likely target because not only were you in the electronic field, you were also the deep enough in it to have found the crazed Sasuke that was lucky enough to escape."

Yannie glared, knowing all of which the older trainer just said made perfect sense and was possibly the most likely case. "It's still Sarah being kidnapped here. Not me!"

"True. Back on track now," Kate said and turned her laptop around so the others could see the screen. "This is the footage caught on the security camera. It's not very clear because of the camera angle but the receptionist said Sarah went out of the building because she got attracted to a kitten. The kitten was just a bait though – a hologram to draw her out."

"How can they be sure it will be Sarah who comes to the kitten?" Autumn asked and Kate shrugged.

"They can't. Sarah was not expected to be in the lobby at that time so they couldn't planned to target her specifically. I think that it was more a first come first serve type of targeting. Basically the first one of us to come out - anyone of us could have been a target. The hologram wasn't really necessary but just an extra thing to draw us out."

The others shivered and thanked heavens that they had not stepped out first then immediately felt guilty for doing it since their friend is the victim.

"The camera cuts off the kidnapper's face but my Kakashi, Raven and Starfire confirmed it to be an Aizen from Bleach. Using the footage, Saibaby managed to calculate the speed of his shunpo so we're expecting the Aizen to be a high san level or low Sama level."

"Then we need to rescue Sarah immediately!" Autumn declared, standing up to leave.

"Already done, I've contacted the BWSD and guardians. They're tracking her this instant. Sarah's bishies already left right after the kidnapping along with my Starfire and I've sent Marth, Raven and Ed (all of whom sama level with the exception of Marth) along less than five minutes after Sarah's team left and Demoonica took a team of BWSD cadets barely a minute after that."

"What about us? When will we leave to the rescue?" Christine asked, pulling her long hair up into a messy ponytail and readying herself for action.

"We're not going anywhere."

"WHAT?!"

"Sarah's kidnapping could be a bait to lure the rest of us out. Weaken our defences by sending people out to rescue Sarah then come and take care of us. Typical tactics." Kate explained with a roll of her eyes whilst the others gaped at her incredulously.

"You mean, you're going to leave Sarah out there?!"

"I'm not leaving her, I've sent bishies out to fetch her along with the most of the BWSD, Demoonica and guardians in these premises. She's in very capable hands."

"What kind of a friend are you?! I know I may not be able to do much to save her but you're different. You have power and an army of bishies at your command!" Cho burst out enraged with her Eureka desperately trying to calm her down.

Kate touched her glasses, pushing them up to the top of the bridge of her nose. "I'm a rich and powerful friend who is currently in complete control over this entire hotel and who is currently ordering a complete lock-down of the building." Kate swivelled in her seat. "Sai, command every resident to return to their rooms and all staff to their assembly points. Washu, I want that list I asked for earlier and Robin, Cyborg? Call all the bishies and set up security arrangement A."

The other trainers glared.

"Try not to escape as well. I can't guarantee your safety once you're out of the premises"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Ah!" Link cried and the alien carrying him glanced down to see him frantically twirling his finger.

"Apologies, dear elf, what is it that you are trying to convey to me?" Starfire asked with puzzlement.

"Ah!" Link waved his arms and the alien peered at him strangely. He huffed, wishing once again that he could speak. Links were all born with a voice that only ever sounds themselves with simple ahs, ohs and other sound effects but due to some sort magical suppression it forbids them to speak actual words even if they desperately long for it.

Starfire stopped her flying and hovered them in the air. "Many apologies but I do not understand…"

Link sighed heavily then slowly using his hands imitated a U-turn.

"Oh! I have past the location?"

Link beamed happily. The woman gets it! Finally!

Starfire hovered around and waited for the elf to point out the direction Sarah is in.

"You wish to go to that bright neon complex?" questioned Starfire as she followed Link's finger and the elf nodded.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

PT-TAP. PT-TAP. PT-TAP.

Three pairs of sandals landed softly on the pavement. The Sasukes were already trying to barge into the flashy building only to come face to face with a huge guy.

"Sorry, no underage allowed," the large man stated simply and the two ninjas glared. The older Sasuke growled and slowly reached back to draw his windmill shuriken.

"No, dattebayo" Naru-chan whispered catching hold of the ninja's wrist just as he touched the large projectile. "Gomen, I think we got the wrong building." The blonde apologised to the large man and dragged the two protesting ninjas away.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Sasuke growled once they were round a corner.

The Naruto shook her head, "have you even seen what building it was you were going into?"

"Of course!"

Naru-chan raised an eyebrow and the two shinobis glared.

"Fine!" The Sasukes admitted and peered round the corner. Flashy neon signs, colourful posters, adults, glamorous furnishings, three large bouncers and scantily clad females littered the lobby inside.

WHOOSH. THUD

"Ah!" Link's panicked voice joined in whilst waving a colourful poster in the ninjas' faces.

"It's a strip club," Naru-chan said taking the poster with the provocative woman from Link's hands.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Kate ignored the deathly looks the girl trainers (and one boy trainer) in the corner of the room were shooting her way. Instead she focused on the task at hand. Checking all exits are guarded and that her bishies are spread out enough to protect all the floors and not too spread out that they cannot reach other's areas immediately if required.

She gave the map a glance over trusting all her other bishies' planning to every minute detail. No doubt Sai, Robin and the other strategists would have ran their eye over the security plans umpteen times already.

From the corner of her eye she watched as Yannie's Inuyasha got up off the floor he was sitting on. Kakashi's head swung round so fast that it could have left their shoulders if anybody else attempted the same manoeuvre. In an instant, the jounin's right eye pinned the hanyou to the spot. "I wouldn't advise smashing the floor for an escape. Minako and Ayame are both stationed in the room below us and even if their types don't match up to yours, they have more than enough power to stall you long enough for someone who have a type advantage to arrive."

The Inuyasha glared that spat out a curse before throwing himself back on the floor again.

"Kate!" Ganny's voice squealed and the chibi crawled onto his trainer's lap before handing her one of the holographic screens Washu uses.

"Good work." Kate complimented and the Ganondorf beamed at her. "Cyborg. Get me the rest of the guardians and BWSD still in the hotel."

"What are you going to do with them?" Autumn asked.

Kate scrolled through the holographic screen her chibi gave her. "Planning an attack."

A BWSD officer stumbled into the conference room and Kate's eagle sharp eyes was upon him instantly. "I want a complete lock-down of the city. Can you do that?"

The officer blinked at her, "very funny, Miss Kate."

"Not a joke."

The young man stared at her for a few more minutes then laughed at incredulousness of the demand. "Sorry, no can do. There are only so much orders you can give, Miss Kate."

"How about if I can get you authorisation?"

"You'll have to be a commander or higher to do that and even so, you will have to have the BWSD leaders to…"

"I'm bored already. Saibaby? Washu?" The spectacled girl said.

"Yes?"

"Connect me through to all audio devices in the city."

"Already done."

The officer seems to finally have enough of this operation and marched up to snatch the communicator that was presented to the rich girl. "Look here. You can't do this sort of stuff! You're just a rich spoilt brat! I could arrest you here and now…"

Something glittery and shiny was shoved into the man's face and it took several seconds for the man to take in the silver necklace dangling in front of his face.

"Do as I say, get this city into a lockdown and this city might still be saved." Kate ordered, her glasses gleaming manically. "We are dealing with zombies here and it's turning night-time now. Get those people off the streets before it's completely dark and I want every single damn light in the streets lit!"

The officer immediately shot up into a salute and bolted from the room.

"Alright! Enough of this façade! What did you do to that guy there and who are you?" Cho screamed, her patience thinning faster than the speed of sound.

The trainer withdrew the silver necklace and tied it back round her neck. Not even bothering in concealing it under her collar anymore. Instead the chain laid limply on her neck with the silver ring at the end of the resting comfortably on the girl's chest "Me? I'm Kate, also known as Forest."

END OF CHAPTER 24

* * *

**Bishi-Dex: **Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire (Teen Titans), Washu (Tenchi Muyo), Kakashi (Naruto), Ayame Sohma (Fruits Basket), Minako 'Sailor Venus' Aino (SailorMoon), Aizen (Bleach)

* * *

**Nobody got Forest right! So I guess I can eat all the cookies by myself! HA!**

**... Nah, only kidding. Since PeaceLoveOcelot is the only one that guessed, I'll share my cookies with her. (shares cookies)**

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon:** Yes, Sarah definately deserve that bonk in the head! As for how many chapters... Well me thinks 30-35 including the epilogue - yes, there WILL be an epilogue.

**Miru:** Good to have ya back. I missed your hyperness.

**PeaceLoveOcelot:** I agree it's a poorly thought out plan (sheepish) but I was going a little desperate there in finding ways to get Sarah kidnapped. (Points up) I hope this chapter answered most of your questions, if not then please tell me.

**ParallaxRider:** (gives ParallaxRider 'Spike') Yes evil kitties rulez especially Spinel Sun from Cardcaptors! (watches as others disagree with her)

**Shadow of Phantasia**: I agree, Sarah is enough to drive anybody nuts. Even though real-life Sarah doesn't like nuts.

**eternal star**: Funny how you and I think alike. We both catgorize Sarah as 'poor' and 'hungry'.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider.**

**Shadow of Phantasia**: You can get out of your 'waiting position' now.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"So? What if it's a strip club?" Emo Sasuke asked and was about to march back to confront the bouncer again. Elder Sasuke quickly held the younger one back.

"No, she has a point. If we barge in like that, it's pretty obvious we're underage and we don't have evidence that Sarah's in there apart from the bond and it's not a physical thing we could present out."

"What does it matter?"

"If we go in there. We'll get attention. For all we know, there's probably a dozen of the kidnapper's gang in there not counting their bishies. We'll be overpowered within seconds." Sasuke explained and his emo counterpart nodded before pocketing his shurikens.

"Wai! Sasuke-kun is soooooo hot when he's smart-dattebayo!" Naru-chan squealed and latched herself onto the ninja's arm.

The ninja rolled his eyes and pulled his arm from the flirt's hold. "We have to find a way to sneak in."

"May I be of service?" Starfire asked politely, "perhaps I could fly you to the rooftops?"

"They'll see us flying in." rejected Sasuke, "Got any tools, elf?"

Link scratched his head and pulled out his hookshot as a suggestion.

"No, they can see us approaching. Anything that won't leave traces?"

"Perhaps, I could help you in that," a bored voice droned and a blue cloaked figure loomed into view with Ed and Marth.

"Raven!" Starfire cried and pounced forward to give her teammate a hug.

"Gah! Get off me!" the telekinetic witch said and the alien quickly obeyed. The young woman dusted off her cloak and lifted her head to inspect Sarah's bishies. "I could teleport you through the walls but I'll advise you, we have specific orders from Kate. Once we're in, your team is to find Sarah and my team will be scouting the building for clues. Don't do anything until we join up again. You don't know how many them there are."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Forest?!" The girls squawked loudly. Jason took the information in quietly as per usual.

"You're a collection of trees?" Flonne naively asked, confused.

Kate stared at the Disgaea angel, " no, it's just a codename."

"What's so special with the name Forest?" Fay-san asked his trainer.

Autumn blinked her eyes before taking off her gold-framed glasses to give them a wipe. "No idea. I was just reacting with the others" the girl shrugged and slipped her glasses back on again.

Kate fingered the necklace around her neck. Lightly brushing her fingers across the pink gem of the ring dangling at the chain's end. "BWSD Secret Protection A-class Investigator (SPAI) Kate. Codename, Forest."

"S-P-A-I? Spy" Yannie asked with a raised eyebrow at the abbreviated pronunciation.

"Don't ask me, I didn't name it. We are the elites of BWSD and specialize in undercover investigation mostly posing as a normal trainer to manoeuvre under the suspects' notice. Because of that, we don't carry a badge. Instead we're all issued with a silver ring that represents our identity. SPAIs are generally kept secret. To the public, we're non-existent. To the BWSD and guardians, we're known but only by our name and duties. They know nothing of our identities." Kate explained whilst slipping the silver ring on the necklace onto her finger.

"And why are you here?" Jason asked, obviously the only one that is thinking rationally and not in shock right now.

"I am the SPAI assigned on this case. I've been on it for several months now in fact. The murders actually started a good seven to eight months ago but we manage to keep the media hushed up about it till now. Too many got involved especially since the murderers started using those electronic cancelling fields. People keep stumbling into or brushing past them. A total of four murders have been recorded to date and all of which includes torture of some sort."

"Yes, yes. But why are you here?"

"Me? I was posing as a normal trainer hoping to draw the murderer out using myself as bait. Have you never wondered why I always travel on forest routes, Yannie? A normal trainer usually never strays too far from the main routes unless they're lost but I purposefully chose the less walked routes to travel with."

Yannie pondered since she's the only trainer there that has actually travelled the longest with the rich girl. "So does that mean you're not actually a rich girl?"

Kate laughed. "No, I'm still a millionaire. Maybe even billionaire. I still own tons of shares in tons of businesses. But I was purposefully flaunting my wealth as well to attract more attention. Obviously my plan didn't work very well. Maybe because I disappear from the view too many times to count since I constantly have to visit bishi-cities for information and encourage them to strengthen security."

Kate looked down to the chibi on her lap and stroke the Ganondorf's red hair motherly, "I was the near perfect bait. I was an ordinary trainer with lots of money and independently travelling about. Another secret that was bound to catch the murderer's interest was that Ganny here, was not originally mine."

Ganny yawned loudly and settled himself on Kate's knee to sleep.

"Ganny was a survivor of Murder No.3. I found him underneath his dad - a Ganondorf the victim owned. The father must have tried to hide Ganny who was then, a baby, with his large body and it succeeded. Ganny escaped the murderer's notice. So Ganny originally belonged to the victim of Murder No.3."

The chibi cuddled close to his trainer like a child would to his mother and Kate smiled down at him fondly, "Somehow in the incident, he'd grown attached to me and refused to go back to the Zelda city, so I kept him. He doesn't remember anything from the murder or anything before it, which I guess, is a lucky thing. And that's when I proposed to the BWSD to use myself as bait."

Yannie scowled alongside the other girls, "if your job is so dangerous then why did you let Sarah join you?"

Kate grinned almost evilly, "I never wanted her company at the start but she begged and even battled me for it. In the end I thought that if I have her along then the murderers might be interested and come for the 'two-for-the-price-of-one' deal."

"And me?" Yannie asked.

"Three-for-the-price-of-one, what else? As cruel as it may sound, with you along we were practically screaming 'perfect kills' especially with you being loosely connected to Murder No.4 when you found the injured Sasuke. At first, I wanted you to be near so I could steal the dex off you for further examination hoping that it can give me some clues about the cancellation fields and also because my commander wanted it…but your Inuyasha's too cautious and I never got the chance. We have no need of it now though, now that this kidnapping happened."

"Then why didn't you let Autumn or Christine join us then? They brushed the electronic field! Or Jason, he could make a good target!" Yannie demanded hotly.

Kate pushed her glasses up, "I'm very confident with my strength in protecting three trainers, but six trainers coming together? That's pushing even my limits. Plus if they joined the team then we'll be blaringly obvious that we're trying to lure the murderers out. And it would be just suspicious of me to go up to Jason, who I've never contacted before, and ask him to join my group."

Christine got up with a determined look on her face. "I'm not staying here anymore," she announced.

"Eh?" Yannie questioned.

"She's playing us like tools and chess pieces. I'm not staying here!"

"Me neither. We'll go rescue Sarah," Autumn said.

Cho jumped to her feet and growled slightly. Her bright sparkly blue eyes burned with anger over their treatment.

Kate's glasses glinted and a grin spread across her face. "No can do. I've ordered a lockdown. Everyone is to stay securely indoors. It will be active in less than an hour's time."

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious now, that the murderers are inside the city. So I'm locking them in."

"So…"

"I could launch an all out attack on them using the streets as a battleground. You don't want civilians getting hurt now do you? That's why it's a lockdown. They were planning to capture one of us to lure us out. But I have different ideas. In fact, I'm tracking Sarah and this," Kate brandished a holographic screen, "is a list of trainers with an Aizen _and_ within Sarah's current location. Also here is a list of dexes whose trainers are related to the Aizen trainer and who coincidentally own hordes of bishies that fits the list of bishies the murderers are suspected of owning."

Kate put down the holographic screen. "And guess what? I lied when I said, I've sent the BWSD officers and guardians out to rescue Sarah."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

The ninjas darted like a shadow to the side of the gaudy building and jumped into the alleyway. Link, Raven, Ed and Starfire soon joined them in the squashed alley.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Don't worry, there are still some going to rescue her. Demoonica and a few others are still on a rescue mission to save Sarah, though they can't charge into the building until my Raven's team gathered enough evidence inside to prove the building is used as a base."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

A black swirl formed on the strip club's wall and the seven of them quickly rushed through leaving Starfire outside as backup. Raven's team nodded and party split up into two teams.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"But most of them are targeting, surrounding and ambushing these people on this list." Kate tilted her head back, "We will announce that it is a practice drill lockdown for a zombie hordes attacking town. When the streets are cleared and the spotlights are blaring to go, we'll attack. The murderers won't know what hit them. It'll be war in the streets…"

END OF CHAPTER 25

* * *

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: Sarah's in a strip club because I wanted to put her bishies in an awkward situation of getting in and staying in. 

**I _really_ didn't like this chapter...**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

* * *

Chapter 26 

"Such glamorous clothing!" Marth squealed happily as he held each one up to examine the hems, cuffs and collars, "So… so… silky!"

Kate's Ed rolled his eyes at the prince's fashion statements and resumed scoring through the documents he found in the desk drawer. He skimmed over the pages and with a sigh replaced it back to where he found them. "Any luck in the computer?"

"No," Raven droned.

Marth halted mid-diving through the wardrobe of clothes and entire team froze.

Footsteps.

Whoosh. Marth threw himself behind a curtain and Ed dove right under the desk. Raven merely flicked a hand and a dark portal opened to transport her into an adjacent room.

The doorknob rattled then somebody on the other side swore, "locked? I don't remember locking… damn, where's my keys?"

The footsteps retreated from the room and Marth peeped out from the curtains with Ed mimicking the motion from behind the desk. They looked at each other. "Did you lock the door?"

"No."

"I did," Raven said as she phased back through the wall massaging her wrist.

"You hurt yourself phasing through a wall? Why did you phase away when the door is locked?" Ed questioned rather sarcastically.

"Because the guy could have got the keys. No. I hurt myself when I had to knock out some idiot in the next room," Raven answered. Physical attacks were never her specialty. She examined the joint and seeing that it's fine, she gave it a flick and portal opened back to the room she escaped to.

"Come. The next room seems more useful. More documents."

"Come on, Prince Charming." Ed said as he dragged the Marth away from the closet of fine clothing.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Demoonica tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement as they waited for Kate's signal. Kate's Starfire hovered quietly in the air beside her and two other BWSD members.

Her Yami Bakura stayed quiet as if knowing how serious this situation is though it didn't stop him from throwing leering glances at Starfire's slim trim body or the other trainers' Bishoujos. Demoonica's Ed leant against the wall and peered occasionally round the corner they're hiding behind to check that no abnormal activities are going on inside the strip club.

It was going dark quickly and the street lamps started flickering on - the perfect time of the day for zombies to come out.

Nervously and worriedly, Demoonica hoped that Kate is right and she could trust the rich girl's judgement. A hard task since Kate just revealed her secret identity as a SPAI. Who knows what other secrets she is hiding?

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Sasuke turned the corner and immediately flashed back knocking into all his other teammates behind him.

"People!" He hissed quietly and they all started scrambling for a hiding place.

"Screw this! I'll take them out!" Emo growled and extracted a kunai from his pouch.

"No!" Elder Sasuke hissed wrestling the weapon from the younger one's grasp.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice interrupted and the two Sasukes stopped their bickering.

"Who are you and what are you doing backstage?" the man's bishonen, a Jiraiya, demanded.

The two Sasukes gaped and stuttered "Ah…um…"

"Waiting for my trainer." Elder Sasuke sensibly replied.

"Waiting for my girlfriend." Younger Sasuke said the same time as the other ninja said the previous statement.

The man and the Jiraiya both raised an eyebrow and the two ninjas quickly tried to correct each other's answers. "Waiting for my trainer who is waiting for his girlfriend" "Waiting for my girlfriend who is waiting for her trainer"

Jiraiya blinked. "What?"

"Stop talking!" Sasuke threatened the younger one at the same time the younger one is telling the older one to shut up.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Thank you for waiting for me, dattebayo!" Naru-chan suddenly squealed girlishly and glued herself onto None's arm. The shinobi glared down at the girl who, in the time that the two Sasuke had been trying to come up with excuse, plastered herself with gaudy sparkly makeup, stripped away her coat and pulled on a pair of sexy black fishnets and killer black high heels.

Jiraiya's expression quickly turned to one of lust as drool started escaping the corners of his mouth.

"So nice of you to wait for me, dattebayo!" Naru-chan cooed and gave None a big peck in the cheek stunning him frozen and speechless. Emo Sasuke practically choked on his own breath and Link, who was hiding under a table, could barely contain his snickering at the sight of the cherry red smooch mark on the ninja's face.

The man cleared his throat loudly, "so… what are you doing here?"

Naru-chan fluttered her mascara-covered lashes and wrapped a pink feathery boa around the shinobi's neck.

"My trainer is busy making herself pretty, dattebayo," she explained whilst pointing the door she came out of, "And Sasuke-kun's trainer is waiting for my trainer. Does that explain what they just said, dattebayo?" Naru-chan finished and blew the drooling Jiraiya a flirtatious kiss.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, let's go check up on our trainers," Naru-chan said in a voice that suggests something much more smutty than what she had verbally suggested. The kunoichi started to boldly pull the still frozen Sasuke by his collar into the room she vacated.

The Jiraiya trainer merely raised an eyebrow as if such activities were completely normal in his daily routine… well, he does work in strip club after all…

There was loud alarm whining outside and the Jiraiya trainer glanced out the window. "What's happening?"

The people outside were also glancing about with the same expression as the alarm whined through the streets. Blue uniformed guardians started appearing in the streets and waving people to get inside buildings.

"This is a practice zombie drill. Could all residents and trainers please evacuate to their designated or nearest secured shelter. I repeat, this is a practice zombie drill," a voice echoed through the speakers and there was a collective groan from the public followed by scattered mutterings and cursing.

"A practice drill? Today? I thought they're not scheduled till next month…" Without a second glance, the trainer turned on his heel and walked away with his Jiraiya who kept flitting lustful looks backwards at them or more correctly at Naru-chan.

Once the stranger was round the corner and out of immediate earshot Sasuke whipped himself out of the kunoichi's grasp and practically threw himself to the other side of the hallway. Emo Sasuke had stopped choking on his own breath and before they knew it, he was snickering wickedly alongside Link who had crawled out of his hiding space.

"What the hell were you doing?" None screamed in outrage with his hand furiously trying to wipe the red lipstick from his pink-tinted embarrassed face.

Naru-chan simply pulled out a bottle of dark purple nail polish and started applying them liberally on each nail. "Trying not to get us caught, dattebayo."

"We were handling it just fine!" he hissed dangerously.

Naru-chan rolled her baby blues cutely then started sticking sparkly little gems on her fine long nails, "Sure you were but it's more fun to do it my way, dattebayo. How else was I to kiss you without you killing me on the spot, dattebayo?"

She flicked the ninja a sly look. "Plus, you liked it-ttebayo"

Sasuke's face flushed bright red, as he blushed even harder, "No I did not!"

"Sasuke-kun is so mean," the bishoujo pouted.

"And where did you get all those anyway?" None said quickly trying to change the subject.

"What? These? The makeup? It was in the room I was hiding in, dattebayo. It looked pretty so I thought I'd try it on, dattebayo." Naru-chan said whilst shaking a can of glitter spray before spraying it all over her long blonde locks.

"All this time and you still haven't got to your trainer yet?" Raven's voice droned as her team teleported into view. "I've expected to see you trying to break down the door to get to her by now… is that lipstick on your face?"

Sasuke's blush came back full force again and he tried once again to remove the red substance with his hand. Naru-chan on the other hand was beaming proudly at her success in giving the ninja the offending mark whilst Marth gushed over her jewelled nails.

"Whatever, shall we go? I sense that your trainer is somewhere in the higher floors. We better hurry before they do something drastic" Raven said and started marching down the corridor.

"What about the zombie drill?" Emo Sasuke asked and Link peered out at the almost empty streets.

"Ignore it." Ed simply said as he stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets and stalked after Raven. "Orders have changed. We're getting your trainer and busting out of here"

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, can I have my boa back yet, dattebayo?" Naru-chan teased and the shinobi could barely remove the feathery garment fast enough.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Onyx eyes scouted the corridor. "Two guarding the door and two round the corner."

"I'll port the two guarding the door to the room below and take care of them there," volunteered Raven. She pulled her hood up and over her head so that her eyes lie in the shadows created by the fabric.

"Marth and I will take the two round the corner," said Ed and Marth quietly extracted his slim sword from its sheath.

"Once I got the guards through the floor, you guys run in, grab your trainer and get out of there as fast as possible. No matter what you do, aim to get your trainer to Starfire. Once she's in the air the kidnappers will have a hard time getting her."

"And us?" Emo asked.

"Get the hell out of here. What else?" Ed answered, "We'll take care of here. Follow Starfire's directions. She will get you back to the hotel or at the very least back within some sort of protection. I don't care what ninja or elf instincts are drilled into you. Focus on getting away and try not to engage yourself in a fight. These guys have got to be at least high san or Sama level to have tortured and murdered so many."

The Sasukes glared, not liking their abilities being underestimated and said in unison, "I am fully capable of looking after…"

Raven rolled her eyes and sank through the floors whilst the blonde alchemist disappeared round the corner before the ninjas could finish the sentence.

Grumpily the ninjas peered round the corner with a curious elf. As if on cue, a black vortex swirled into view below the guards' feet. The men's lower legs turned black, as the telekinetic witch grasp hold of them with her mind and all the while the two guards were oblivious to their trap.

The drop through the floor was so sudden that the guards didn't even have time to realise what happened much less make any sounds. There was a muffled cry round the other corner and a flash of blue sparks as the alchemist used his powers and Sarah's team darted forward without thinking.

"Sharingan," the Uchihas said as they burst through the wooden door and activated their bloodline powers. The female Naruto was closely behind them armed to the max with ninja weapons whilst Link swooped in with his sword and shield.

"What the?" the occupant trainer gasped and his bishies were out in an instant.

CLANG

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed loudly as his kunai connected with a sword and a Dark Link grinned evilly down at him. His eyes quickly scanned the room for his trainer and saw that Link was occupied with a Kabuto.

"I got her!" Naru-chan and Emo Sasuke both shouted at the same time as they threw their still unconscious trainer over the gloomier Uchiha's shoulder.

"Elf!" shouted None as he ducked under the Dark elf's blade.

Link gave a cry and head-butted the Kabuto on the nose to disconnect their locked weapons.

Despite how the Sasukes had reacted to Raven and Ed's orders, they followed them anyway. Link smacked his shield into Kabuto's chin and then reached back to his pouches.

SHOVE

HISS

The elf gave a cry then spun round so fast there was skid marks on the carpet before sprinting full force at his teammates.

The Orochimaru crony blinked and pushed at his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Link didn't stop and ran straight into his comrades.

HISS

"Kabuto!" his trainer cried. Sarah's other bishies didn't need to ponder why the elf is rushing them. Instead Naru-chan threw a kunai at the nearest window and the glass shattered instantly.

HISS

Kabuto finally realise that the annoying hissing noise was coming from him. No. To be more precise, it was coming from the thing the elf shoved into his hands.

CRASH

Sarah's bishies jumped through the broken glass and into the night air. The ninjas sped down the building walls and Link slipped on his Hover boots mid-jump and ran for his life. As long as he keeps running, the winged boots will keep him afloat…for a while.

"Crap…" Kabuto finally said his mind finally register what he's holding. The wicker hissed and finally burnt out.

"TAKE COVER! IT'S A BOMB!!!!" the room's remaining occupants screamed.

END OF CHAPTER 26

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Jiraiya, Kabuto, Orochimaru (Naruto), Dark Link (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), Raven (Teen Titans)

* * *

**I disliked previous chapter because it won't come out right and even now I am sorely tempted to rewrite it, but will not because it'll affect the rest of the story if I changed it! Grr! (shakes fist) Stupid chapter 25!!!**

**Many thankies for all the lufly reviews! (huggles!)**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

There was a loud explosion, no, several loud explosions and one of them was in the room that contained Sarah. Another explosion echoed through the building and it came from the direction Ed and Marth took off in. Raven groaned and massaged her temples tiredly. What is it with guys and explosions?

"Booyah!!!" Ed's voice screamed as he and a smoky Marth ran down the corridor with their mouths wide with laughter.

"Cyborg's influencing you too much," Raven droned and the blonde shrugged.

"He's cool." Ed said simply.

Raven rolled her eyes. How does Winry put up with this short alchemist as her boyfriend? Oh yeah… she's Cyborg's buddy too. Typical, mechanics and robotics go hand in hand.

There was screaming and what sound like a miniature stampede downstairs followed by shouts that sounded like, "You're under arrest!"

No doubt the cadet, Demoonica and her team of BWSD and guardians had infiltrated the building smoothly. Which must mean that Kate has given the signal. Raven's titan communicator sounded and quickly the sorceress flipped it open. Her trainer's face loomed into view.

"New orders. Help the BWSD flush the fighting into the streets. I have enough trouble doing all this infiltration stuff without search or arrest warrants. I don't want a damages bill chasing after me as well." Kate ordered.

"Booyah! Hang in there, Rae. We got backup comin' your way!" Cyborg's voice cheered through the communicator. "And Winry told me to tell you to look after the pipsqueak and keep him out of trouble."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak that you cannot even see under a microscope?!" Ed fumed.

"And baby-sit the pretty boy. After all he's only still san level. Cyborg out." Cyborg finished with a chuckle and Marth tossed his navy hair with an indignant huff.

"One is fully capable of looking after oneself!"

Raven pocketed the communicator and pulled her hood over her eyes again. "Come on. Let's go." she droned in her monotone.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

When Kate's signal arrived, Demoonica had followed the rest of her team as they rushed out into the now-empty streets and charged into the building. They didn't even glance at the bouncers at the door, who could do little when a team of trained trainers and their mob of bishies barge into the building.

Their operation went smoother than expected. Yami Bakura couldn't resist palming (in both perverted and non-perverted ways, of course) a good dozen guards in the building so it turns out that he happened to have every single key, cardkey, access code and gadget that's required to unlock most of the doors.

Of course, they don't have time to unlock every door so those that they can't unlock, they barged through with a warrior type Bishonen's help or a simple transmutation from Demoonica's cherry blond Edward.

"Bakura, drop the vase. We're on a mission here!" Demoonica ordered without turning round.

The spirit of the ring pursed his lips. "How did you know?"

"You always steal when I'm not looking." The cadet answered simply.

"Can I keep the gold watch then?"

"Bakura!" Demoonica warned.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

The explosion sent glass shards flying downwards as the ninjas raced down the side of the building.

Naru-chan, at the back of the running trio gave a yelp as pieces of glass scraped across her arms and legs and the Uchihas cast a brief glance back before pulsing chakra through their sandaled feet. None Sasuke slowed enough to grab hold of the blonde kunoichi before they all jumped off the dangerous building side to the opposite structure.

Once they were on the other side, the ninjas skidded round on a sandaled heel to a halt.

Link on the other hand had been running with his hover boots and just as the boots were about to fail, he was sent flying by the explosion.

"Ah!" he cried and was reaching back for his hookshot when some strong arms caught his.

"Greetings elf friend!" Starfire's voice chirped. "It is nice to see you again!"

Dragging the elf by his arms she flew them towards the rest of Sarah's team who had stopped on the side of the opposite building.

Naru-chan whimpered as the older Sasuke hastily unravelled some of Emo Sasuke's decorative bandages and wrap them around the blonde's cuts. "Stupid woman!"

Naru-chan pouted her cherry red lips and lifted her arms up to the Uchiha.

"Can you walk?" None asked glaring at her uplifted arms.

With a bright smile the kunoichi shook her head only to earn another glare.

Sasuke got up and quickly ordered the unconscious Sarah to be placed in Starfire's care. Link silently pointed at himself.

"Can you carry him as well?" Sasuke asked the alien. Not that he distrusts the red-head's protection but having one of their own with their trainer would be comforting.

Starfire glanced about before giving a roar and knock down a nearby billboard. "Affirmative. If they sit on this together."

Her eyes flared green as she pulsed green energy to her hands and shoot them out like a beam to cut down the billboard to a smaller platform.

Link looked uneasily at the sheet of metal and then glanced back at the ninjas.

"Just go!" Sasuke ordered and Starfire hoisted the platform above her head. Emo Sasuke weaved his fingers gave the hero of time a boost up to the platform whilst Starfire struggle to balance the sheet. They quickly passed the elf their trainer before he seated himself at the centre of the platform to balance their weight.

The alien slowly and gently lifted up into the air with the metal sheet held high above her head.

"We better get going now" Sasuke ordered and glared at the blonde Naruto who is still pouting in the sidelines. Her wounds are not serious at all and she knows that he knows that she is fully capable of walking. He sighed. Narutos are so annoying.

"Keep your face away from me! I'm not getting any of that mess on me!" he sighed as he walked over to the girl. Naru-chan beamed and reached up her arms once again.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Raven glared and a vein throbbed on her forehead. Somewhere behind her an expensive vase shattered from her anger lashing out in the form of her telekinetic power. Her opponent annoyed her immensely and the darn Aizen knows it. One second he was here. Next, he was there. His mirages are fast, efficient and convincing.

Irritated the sorceress pulled at the beak of her hood and gracefully crossed her legs in the air to take on a meditation pose.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she slowly chanted carefully controlling her breathing to calm herself and find her centre.

"This is no time to be meditating!" Ed snapped as he kicked at the shinigami opponent. The Aizen fizzled out and dissolved. A mirage. "Damn!"

The shinigami shunpo-ed around the room and then stopped right in front of the meditating titan. His zanpakuto glimmered and raised high.

"Zinthos…" the witch's eyes opened to reveal black obsidian power.

"Raven! Watch out! He's…" Ed screamed and then froze mid-sentence. His mouth couldn't move. He tried to run forward and rescue his comrade. His legs won't move either. "Wha..." he managed to stutter out.

The entire room was encased in black telekinetic power and the titan effortlessly hovered in the air – the only person with colour.

"Azarath" Raven chanted and flicked her wrist. One by one the black captured Aizens shattered.

"Metrion" The only Aizen remaining struggled in his telekinetic bonds.

"Zinthos" Raven finished and the room's colour returned as her powers flood back into her body.

Edward frowned and glared at the witch. "You could have warned me!"

"And announce to the enemy my plan?" Raven answered sarcastically as she lowered herself to the ground with her hand outstretched to the still encased Aizen.

Edward rolled his gold eyes and stalked over to where they had left the shinigami's unconscious trainer. He pulled a device from his red coat pocket and quickly ran it by the trainer's belt of Bish-balls till it came up with the details he wanted.

"Here," he said grabbing the Bish-ball and tossing it to the titan. "Should be his"

Raven looked at the capturing device and with a flash it was encased in obsidian black before it floated over and bopped the frozen Aizen in the head sucking the shinigami back inside. Ensuring the Bish-ball is still securely kept shut with her powers she indicated for Ed to come forward with the stickers the BWSD had provided them with.

Carefully the alchemist peeled a sticker from the roll and stuck it on the shinigami's Bish-ball. "There" he announced. "The chip in the sticker should cancel the Bish-ball's functions and stop him from coming out"

"Good." Raven said and dropped the ball from her powers to reach up and massage her temples. Today was too hectic for her liking.

There was lots of shouting and screaming and Marth whirlwind in with his hair in a mess. "ZOMBIES!" he gasped.

"I'm not _that_ sickly pale looking." Raven answered in her monotone.

"No! Real zombies!" Marth gasped and then there was a groan behind him. Marth screamed like a girl as a messy drooling disfigured un-dead suddenly glomped him from behind.

"Uhhhhhhh"

"Get this thing off me!" Marth screamed wrestling to keep the zombie's mouth away from him. "It's ruining my clothes!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Suspects one, three, four, nine, seventeen through to twenty five have all been captured" Washu reported from her complex array of holographic screens that surround her like a dome.

Kate rubbed her temples tiredly. It's worrying that the group of murderers have a total of twenty-seven suspects and that possibly still doesn't include the head of the organisation. She watched as her Kakashi foil (once again) the girls' plan to sneak away. So far the one whose attempt to escape went the furthest was Miru's. Who reverted to her 'evil and calculating' side and plotted an escape attempt with the help of her Lelouch.

Ten seconds later, Miru was stuck in the air vent and need her Lulu to come up with another plan to get her unstuck. Cho on the other hand turned wild and tried to fight her way through to rescue Sarah. It took Ganny's chocolate brown puppy eyes at full power to subdue the trainer enough to stop her leaving the room.

Honestly! These girls don't understand what's best for them! They could have followed Sarah's kidnapped fate had she not kept them here. At least the boy, Jason, was sensible and stayed where he was… or maybe he's quietly plotting an escape as well…

There were several loud explosions somewhere in the city and judging by the noise, it was close by.

"Menos Grande!" Sai shouted from his station near the window.

"Menos Grande! On the east side!" Minako Aino screamed through the communicators.

Two menos grandes at once – this definitely wasn't her day...or night…whatever. Kate gently shook the napping Ganny on her lap awake and coaxed him to switch to sleeping on her back as she got up from her spot. "We're moving"

"Where?" Christine immediately asked.

"Outside. Sai, Washu, Cyborg, switch the system to the lobby. We're moving to the entrance."

"What?! Why?" demanded Yannie who cannot comprehend why they couldn't be let out before but is allowed now.

"Because, the bosses are out to play. The menos are out. If we go out now, they will swoop in. Beat them then the remaining suspects who is not tackling the BWSD right now will try to swoop in for the kill"

It was now Autumn's turn to ask questions. "What makes you think that they haven't scampered already? What makes you think that they wouldn't remain hiding?"

Kate started to move out of the conference room. "Because they know that their comrades are falling into the BWSD grasp one by one. It's only a matter of hours before they will be ratted out. Which is why they would want to make one last attempt to escape this city and that is by holding someone hostage. In theory anybody could do the trick but who is a better hostage than the trainer who got the entire BWSD on them in the first place? One that they would have no intention to release in the end and would be delighted to kill."

The girls shivered and wondered how Kate could stand predicting her own fate like that. She's either incredibly confident in herself that she could win in this or she's incredibly confident in her bishies to get her out of this mess. Most likely Kate is both.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Would thou stop looking and help me?" Marth screamed girlishly as he try to wrestle the zombie from his back. "My hair! My hair! Not my beautiful hair!"

Ed and Raven blinked at the prince - both seemingly unable to decide whether to help the poor Smash Brother character or to simply laugh at his predicament.

"You guys are cruel." A voice from behind Marth calmly stated before the un-dead was yanked forcefully off the prince and they could hear the series of loud crashes followed by the sound of somebody clapping their hands together to rid of the dirt. Ayame Sohma turned around and peered through the doorway before helping the fallen prince from the floor. "Leaving poor little Marth to defend himself! If you don't want to save him at least save those most glorious clothes I have magnificently made for him!"

Raven rolled her violet orbs. Typical! Aaya always do tend to care for the clothes than the people. There has yet to be another person in Kate's entire bishi collection that adores fashion more than the 'wonderful' Ayame Sohma.

"Why did Kate send you of all people here?" Ed asked with a frown. Ayame, like every other Sohma, is thoroughly adept at hand to hand combat and his skills evolved even further from being on Kate's team where multi-skills are encouraged and the key way to relieve boredom. Yet of all people, their trainer should understand that the Sohma dislike fighting, not because he's not good at it, but because he dislikes getting his lovely clothes ruined in it.

Aaya waved the comment aside. "The fighters are to stay behind and take care of whatever Kate's planning so I was sent."

"Only you?"

"No. Of course not! I can't take care of a big horde of disgusting zombies! It'll wrinkle my clothes!" Aaya declared with much drama. "Hanajima Saki-chan is downstairs zapping zombies with her electric wave things with Rue and her summoned bunch of her crow minions and Princess Tutu possibly drowning the un-dead in her Waltz of Flowers down the hall."

Raven sweat-dropped. No matter how much she has seen the gentle ballerina in action, she still cannot believe Tutu could defeat anybody by using a technique that floods the opponent in a tsunami of flowers… bright colourful flowers.

Sure enough as they ran down the corridors they found the white swanlike princess standing lightly and magically above a waist-high pool of flowers with the surrounding zombies either mysteriously unconscious or worshipping the ballerina's very presence.

Tutu curtseyed beautifully as they waded through the flowers with the exception of Raven who flew over them. Apparently the field of flowers were too sickeningly happy and lovey-dovey for her. "I don't understand how it works but keep it away from me."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Downstairs, Demoonica yelped as she dodged into one room to avoid the mysterious zapping powers of Kate's Saki Hanajima.

"Apologies." Saki droned quietly as she controlled her powers once again and the zombies within two metres of her drop down unconscious. What the powers are and how it works, nobody but Hanajima knows and from Demoonica's judgement, the bishoujo's not going to explain it anytime soon considering how much fun she's having with being mysterious.

Something growled beside her and Demoonica screamed as she was pushed to the floor.

Oh god. Oh god. It's a lion… no a tiger…. no, a… oh no! Teeth!

The trainer screamed louder as the creature opened its mouth to bite down at her. "BAKURA! ED!"

Demoonica stuck her hands out and grabbed the nearest weapon. Two milliseconds later, the creature had a briefcase jammed in its jaws and Demoonica scrambling to get from under its body. She was facing a chimera from Full Metal Alchemist.

"My, my, what's this?" a voice asked, amused. She suddenly found herself being pulled up by her hair and into a face with a sneer. "A little trainer." The Envy said.

"Can I eat her?" A Gluttony behind the Envy asked.

Demoonica stared, with terrified wide eyes, at the two homunculi. Where's her Yami Bakura? Where's Ed?

In the back of her head, she remembered Ed wrestling with an Ichimaru Gin that was on the enemies' side and the spirit of the ring entrapping two Mariks into a shadow duel. Both were in a different room.

"Neh, Ojou-san. Shall I feed you to him?" Envy asked with his ever-present smirk.

Disgusted, Demoonica did the only thing she could think of right now.

She spat at him.

"You wench!" Envy screamed and the trainer flew across the room to crash into a nearby table. The homunculus swore loudly as he wiped the spit from his face whilst Demoonica tried to escape the room. Her eyes were blurred since her glasses were knocked off her but she could still see the outline of things. She froze as she realised, more chimeras had slunk into the room while she was busy with Envy.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Their escape was uneventful and quick though they constantly worried upon why their trainer still hasn't awoken from her sleep yet especially with all the noise that's erupting from the city at war. Explosions, yelling, shouting and screaming comes from everywhere and the ninjas already have to avoid two buildings because of the BWSD fights happening there.

"It's too… uneventful!" Emo Sasuke said as they ran horizontally across a building side.

THUNK

A kunai was embedded in the wall in front of them and the Uchihas cursed as their Sharingan eyes took note of the explosive tag tied at the end of the projectile. They barely leapt away in time as the explosion took away part of the building wall.

"You just have to go say it and jinx it, don't you?" Elder Sasuke shouted.

END OF CHAPTER 27

* * *

**Bishi-Dex:** Ayame 'Aaya' Sohma, Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Princess Tutu, Rue (Princess Tutu), Ichimaru Gin, Aizen (Bleach), Envy, Gluttony (Full Metal Alchemist), Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: I'm sorry that the previous chapter had so much action you were forced to read it all carefully. I hope this one isn't as bad…

And um... apologies to **Lady Demoonica Darkmoon** for putting Demoonica in such a situation….

**KiKi Hayashi**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**Yes, this chapter is pathetically short…**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"You!" Sasuke hissed and the Kabuto smirked down at him with his trainer flung across his shoulders.

"Ahem!" the trainer said loudly before being awkwardly put down. "I hate ninja running!" the trainer complained as a Draco Malfoy flew to his side on a broomstick with a Dark Link sitting uncomfortably on the tail end.

"I would advise you not to run away!" the trainer shouted.

"You are chased by the BWSD. Should _you_ not be running away?" Emo Sasuke asked, pulling out several shurikens.

The trainer thought for a while for dramatic effect. "Yes, but with the majority of my comrades busy and being outnumbered by the enemy. My only chance of escape is if I…"

"Get a hostage, dattebayo." Provided Naru-chan. The situation was easy enough for even a Naruto to understand. Though for Naru-chan's defence, Naruto Bishoujos are generally smarter than Naruto Bishonens. The downside is that though smarter they are they are usually too girlish and acting like the term 'dumb blondes' for others to recognise the difference in their intelligence.

"Correct." The Kabuto said and a split second later, the villainous ninja was in front of our ninja trio. Sasuke swore and dodged deftly to one side whilst Naru-chan squealed in protest from his back at the sudden movement.

"What happened to the consent thing, dattebayo?" Naru-chan screamed loudly as Sasuke whirled around another attack.

"This isn't a proper match and our trainer's unconscious. It doesn't matter!" Emo Sasuke shouted as he intervened and locked kunais with the Kabuto.

The corner of Naru-chan's eyes caught sight of something glittery coming their way and without thinking she tried to warn her carrier.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naru-chan shouted into None's ear, and at the same time pulling roughly at his black hair tugging his head backwards just in time for the glittery beam to shoot past his nose by a few millimetres.

"Stupid moron!" None immediately screamed back at the blonde and deftly evaded another glittery beam. Frustrated, the ninja trio ran up the building side they were battling on so that they're on the rooftop where they don't have to worry about focusing chakra to their feet.

Sarah's first Sasuke then quickly removed Naru-chan from his back causing her to pout cutely.

"You're well enough to fight!" Sasuke claimed and Naru-chan pouted a little more.

"Stop acting like a Naruto and fight!"

"But I am a Naruto!"

Sasuke growled at the girl threateningly as she pouted those cherry red lips of hers. He threw a cry of exasperation into the air. "Fine! If you just stop pouting and fight…. I'll…" he struggled with the words. "I'll… go on a date with you."

"Really, dattebayo?" Naru-chan squealed with glittery baby blues and on the other side of the rooftop Emo Sasuke and Kabuto stumbled in surprise at the elder Uchiha's promise. The enemy's Dark Link then took this time to jump into the fray quickly engaging None in a swordfight.

There was a clashing of metal as None's windmill shuriken smashed against the dark elf's master sword. On the other side of the rooftop, Kabuto gave the Sasuke he was fighting a taunting smirk, "You can't beat me. I'm a sama level ninja."

Emo Sasuke growled as he reached a hand up to sweep his heavy black bangs away to glare at the villain with his ruby red Sharingan eyes. He peered at his kunai, which was dented in several places and wondered if it could last long enough to defeat the Kabuto.

Out of nowhere, a black sandaled high heel flew in and smacked the enemy ninja in the face. Naru-chan pouted, "I was expecting the heel end to hit him instead…"

Emo Sasuke shivered. The heel? The thin stick thing that's attached to the bottom of those shoes? It could probably take out an eye! Imagine being Sama level and getting 'pwned' by a stiletto… he wouldn't wish it on anybody, even his enemies.

The Kabuto got back up with the new addition of slightly bruised nose where the shoe had hit him and Naru-chan kicked off her other high heel leaving her in her fishnets. She pulled the ninja pouch from her side and tossed her weaponry to the Sasuke before getting into her cloning position.

There was a glittery beam and Naru-chan glared up at the Draco Malfoy who was flying about the night air with a satisfied smirk. He twiddled his wand and let loose another series of hexes.

"You take the blonde brat and I'll take Kabuto." Emo Sasuke suggested.

Naru-chan glared at the blonde whizzing about in the air before she dropped the shoulders of her jacket so it bunched about her elbows. She caught the wizard's eyes and moved her hands to clasp cutely in front of her…effectively squishing her er… breasts together. "Ehe"

Draco, like every normal teenage hormone driven lad, faltered on his broomstick at the unusual battle tactic and all but fell from the sky.

TWAP

Draco Malfoy's eyes rolled and he fell to the rooftop unconscious with his Nimbus 2001 clattering beside him. High above in the air, Link reached out a hand and caught his returning boomerang smoothly before giving Naru-chan a thumb up for causing the distraction.

Naru-chan smiled and pulled the shoulder of her jacket back on. "How about we just both take the Kabuto together?"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"You're going to pay for that." Envy growled, as the chimeras gathered behind him like his personal army. Demoonica shivered and scrambled backwards on her bottom. She knew she should have paid more attention to Wufei's training!

A lion-hawk-snake chimera slunk up beside her and before she could open her mouth to scream, it pounced.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Five minutes later Kate and Jason walked out of the hotel whilst the confused girl trainers staggered out of the hotel lobby to stand in the streets. Cautiously, the girls took a tiny step at a time…. except Inuyasha and Sephiroth. Apparently Inuyasha thinks all this being too nervous to come out junk is exactly what he believes it to be, junk.

Sephiroth… is just Sephiroth. Too smexy for anything to faze him and too smexy and dangerous for any kidnappers to even consider coming after Christine – not that she knows that of course.

The effect was immediate. Both Menos Grande turned around at the same time and started heading towards the hotel. Kate touched the audio headpiece she had on. "Battle stations."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Menos Grande huh?" Kate's Ed said and Raven joined him on the pavement with Tutu behind her.

"Think we should head back and help?" Rue asked as she handed a 'locked' Bish-ball that contained the last zombie to the nearest BWSD.

"I am not sensing any bad waves from that area," Saki said as she mysteriously appeared by the alchemist.

"No hurry then?" Ed asked and Raven confirmed it with a nod.

There was a pause and then the blonde bolted down the street. "Last one there is a cockroach!"

"Damn! Flying is cheating, Raven!" Ed shouted as she soon soared past the short state alchemist. Flowers started raining down from the sky and the Elric was forced to dodge to one side as Rue stormed past with a dozen of her minions carrying her.

"No using Waltz of Flowers or minions either!" he shouted indignantly at Tutu and Rue.

"Come on little shrimp-chan!" Aaya encouraged as he galloped past with Marth atop two beautiful white horses that came from nowhere.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING … Oh, fudge it!" he clapped his hands together and pulled a bicycle from the pavement with alchemy.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

SNATCH

Demoonica stared.

Zander let go of the chimera's snout and slamming the twisted creature into the opposite wall.

"Are you okay, Dee?" the half-Duo asked with his eyes fixed on Envy's face.

"I-I'm fine." His girlfriend stuttered still in shock.

Nearby, all the windows smashed and one by one all the bishies, which Demoonica had left behind in the BWSD HQ for this mission, climbed in. Allen, Kagome, Hiead, Zero, Duo, Heero, Inuyasha, Kamui, Marou, Kai, Rei, Talla, Raine, Wolfram and Katan.

Envy raised an eyebrow as Zander moved for his gundanium sword.

"Now," Zander said with his eyes flashing an angry violet, "who was the bastard that chucked my girlfriend across the room?"

END OF CHAPTER 28

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Kabuto (Naruto), Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter), Dark Link (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Rue & Princess Tutu (Princess Tutu)…..and all Demoonica's bishies could be found in Demoonica's fic (I'm such a cheat)

* * *

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: I hope I got all your bishies correct…I have a feeling I'm missing some though…

**Yes, more action. It just doesn't seem right to have so many strong bishies and not have a bit of action somewhere in the story. I'm trying my best to keep all the action parts interesting and not too complicated (reading complicated action sequences often confuses me and puts me off so I'm trying to write one here that's engaging AND action-y).**

**In fact, the next coupla chapters will all have a bit of action in it since this is the climatic part of the story. Sniff… My fic, it grew up so fast…sniff, it's almost over…**

**Oh yes and that last line with Zander? Even I, the authoress, have to squeal at the cuteness of those words. (Cue girlish squeals). Dunno if it has the same effect on you guys though…**

**Nearly forgot… that sexy hot half-bishi, Zander belongs of Lady Demoonica Darkmoon and not me. If he was mine, he would be married to Demoonica already!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Fluffy bunnies were floating about the sky as she whistled the theme tune of Gundam Seed. Sarah smiled happily and pointed a finger at the nearest floating bunny, slowly tracing it across the baby pink sky.

"Is she still not awake yet?" Somebody far away shouted and Sarah blinked in confusion to find the voice. It sounded like Sasuke.

"Girls need their beauty sleep, dattebayo." Naru-chan's voice chided somewhere.

Sarah smiled broadly and nodded with the Naruto's words. Nearby a butterfly landed on a tulip. Not a real butterfly but the ones that is drawn cartoon-like. Sarah squealed and reached over to play with the insect before stopping as it turned its beady eyes on her.

The butterfly's head grew large and then swivelled slightly to slowly show a malicious white toothy grin. "Sarah-chan…" it whispered rather eerily.

"O…Kay… no more sweeties for me…" Sarah simply said as the butterfly slowly flapped towards her. She twitched to get away but then to her horror the insect latched itself onto her arm.

"Sarah-chan…" he said again and smiled that creepy grin at her again. It's mouth widened showing rows upon rows of pointy teeth as if the creature's mouth consists only of teeth and no gums or tongue.

CHOMP

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

DOOF

"Ah…" Link cried as his face swung to one side. Painfully, he rubbed his cheek as his trainer continued the screaming and thrashing. He quickly tried to settle and calm the girl down as she screamed like she was being murdered.

DOOF

"Ah…" Link cried again dizzily. He must be out of shape. What else could result him being boxed on the ears twice.

DOOF

Correction, he's _really_ out of shape.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Sasuke's voice shouted from down below.

"No! No! Get it off! Get it off! Get off me!" Sarah screamed. Link rolled his eyes as his trainer finally regained consciousness and rubbed his cheek ruefully.

Sarah stopped her wild thrashing as she took in her surroundings. "Oh… it was a dream…" she shivered. "A nightmare…"

Beside her Link nodded with another roll of his elfin eyes and quickly moved to check if she's okay. Sarah watched with confusion as the elf checked her temperature by putting a hand on her forehead, checked her limbs for injuries and finally held up three fingers.

"Two" Sarah answered and Link frowned at her, "One's a thumb!" she quickly added.

Link finally nodded and crawled to the side of the metal sheet to inform his comrades that their trainer is fine and as sane as she normally is…which isn't very.

"What?" Sasuke shouted up after reading Link's lips with Sharingan, "she's awake? About time! Stupid kid!"

To which Sarah immediately crawled to the side and shouted back, "I'm not a stupid kid!"

"Please! Dear friends! You are causing an imbalance! Please return to the centre of the sheet!" Starfire's voice shouted below the metal sheet.

With a 'ah' Link quickly scrambled back to the centre but Sarah remained at the side.

"Sarah-chan!" Naru-chan greeted happily from below.

Sarah blinked her eyes in confusion. "Why are we in the air? And why are there dead bodies by your feet?"

"What? I can't hear you, dattebayo!"

"I SAID WHY ARE THERE DEAD BODIES TIED UP BESIDE YOUR FEET?"

Naru-chan laughed at her and the two Sasuke's sighed at their trainer's lack of ability in reading situations.

"They're not dead, dattebayo!" Naru-chan helpfully answered and Sarah immediately decided that Naru-chan is her present favourite. At least she bothers to explain stuff to her. "Just unconscious, dattebayo! They were chasing us and trying to capture you, dattebayo!"

"Please return to the centre, friend of my trainer!" Starfire pleaded again as she fought to balance the platform.

"Any other questions, dattebayo?"

Sarah looked down at the metal sheet she was sitting on. From this angle she couldn't see the alien that was holding the platform up but it was pretty obvious it's tilting and wobbling dangerous to one side. Her side.

"WHEN DID WE GET A FLYING METAL PLATFORM THAT COULD TALK? WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE A STARFIRE? AND WHY IS IT TILTING? OUT OF BATTERIES?"

And Sarah's team only response was to collective smack their foreheads as they were reminded of, once again, their trainer's denseness.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Kate eyed the two Menos Grande that was heading towards her and Duo stared at his mistress awaiting orders. There was a bunch of moaning down both ends of the streets as the hordes of disgusting looking zombies inched their way forward.

"Duo."

"Yes?"

Kate flipped open her capsule wallet and picked out a black capsule. "Have fun." She said and handed the capsule over. The Deathscythe pilot whooped and grabbed the capsule before running down the street cheering loudly.

"Have you guys ever faced zombies before?" the SPAI asked, turning to fix her eyes on the girl huddled at the lobby doors.

"No," Christine and Yannie stammered.

"I was in a city with a zombie lockdown but I was in a shelter so I never faced them before." Autumn answered.

Miru shrugged alongside Jason showing that they never really had any experience with the undead. Cho thought for a while and then answered with a 'No'.

Kate nodded, "It's okay, though I'll need your help"

Her audience raised their eyebrows (with the exception of Miru and Yannie who openly gaped at the rich trainer). Independent Kate asking for help?

"I'll focus all my powers to fight the two menos. Yes, _all_ my bishies' firepower. It's times like these, that I wish I have a shinigami." Kate shook her head to clear it of babble and back into subject. "I want all of you to team up and guard the other exits. Groups of two should be fine."

She turned to the girl's Bishonens. "If any zombies come anywhere near you. A direct hit in the head should solve it." Kate turned even more serious. "If at any time, you feel even the slightest bit overpowered. Retreat. It's an order. Zombies are dangerous opponents. If you are injured by one then get yourself out of there and come back here. The earlier you get back, the easier it is to get the infection from your body."

The trainers nodded and Kate started dishing out simple equipment. Nervously they separated into groups and quickly went to their allocated exits. Kate sighed and went back outside the hotel to see her Duo running down the street still.

Duo finally came to a standstill about three hundred metres from the undead horde on the east end of the street. "You guys are soooo dead… well, you're already dead but…. Never mind!" He growled and chucked the capsule on the floor in what he thought was a dramatically cool pose, which to others just looked silly.

There was a big 'poof' and everyone about fought to breathe as they tried to bat the smoke out of the way.

Kakashi, the only one present with a mask, rolled his single visible eye. "Over dramatic as usual."

The smoke cleared and they could make out a giant black hunk of metal beside them with Duo dangling from a wire that's towing him up towards the cockpit.

"When did Kate get a Gundam?" Howl asked, nudging his neighbour.

"Objection!" a voice yelled from down the street and a spotlight came on to illuminate a BWSD with his Phoenix Wright appeared from the rooftops of a nearby set of buildings. "You cannot use high level machinery without a permit!"

Duo, who has finally crawled into the cockpit, merely pointed a huge robotic hand towards his trainer over by the hotel. "There should be an Edgeworth over there that could argue with you…meanwhile…" He flipped a few buttons and placed his hands on the controls. "Deathscythe Hell Custom is going to kick some Menos Grande butt!

"Spotlights." Kate said through the communicator and instantly half a dozen spotlights flashed on and zeroed onto the two Menos Grande and the zombies at their feet.

There was an eruption of battle cries and all one hundred and seventy-three bishies that had returned to Kate stampeded forward like an army… at least until those that are non-battlers remembered that they were in fact non-battlers so sheepishly hung back. Nevertheless, the zombies never stood a chance.

Kate massaged her temples at the noise and Ganny babbled cheerfully with delight at the sight of the havoc. She better get a pay rise for this… No, make that a promotion… and a long vacation.

Nearby a manhole shuddered and then slid open eerily. A hooded man peeked out and the echoing of zombie moans could be heard coming from inside the sewer.

"Aa… so you finally show your face. About time," Kate droned as she crossed her left leg over her right. "Your dot on the radar had been beeping for at least an hour now. I had guessed that if I send my battlers out, you would deem me defenceless then sneak out to attack me. Typical tactics"

The man crawled out of the manhole adjusting his cloak angrily. "Don't get so confident! You don't have bishies to protect you now!"

"As a matter of fact, she does." Hatori's voice interrupted as he removed his doctor's coat, and dropped it onto the pile of abandoned extra equipment his battling comrades had left behind. His coat was soon joined by Edgeworth's, Kaiba's and Washu's cloak whilst Saibaby took off his orange glasses and gave them a quick clean.

"All my bishies are multi-talented. They could fend for themselves moderately well and Saibaby adores being experts in everything."

The Gundam Seed character in question smiled, and buttoned his cuffs before reaching back a pulled a bo-staff from seemingly nowhere. "He was also trained by Robin from Teen Titans."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Peh!" Inuyasha said sauntering up with his large sword, "about time they showed up. Can't stand another second more of their smell!"

"Eureka?" Cho asked and her bishoujo stood up and WHAM! Kicked over a table. The blue-haired bishoujo proceed to kneel and take up a position behind the table she unsettled.

"In position." Eureka responded and Cho nodded before dropping down beside the bishoujo carefully positioning herself to run with her chibi Vincent if required. Expertly Eureka started loading bullets into her gun and then placed the rest in a reachable distance beside her.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the bishoujo's actions. "Peh, stupid modern stuff. What's that tiny bit of metal going to do? Scratch the undead?"

As if on cue, a dozen of the undead zombies (the ones they were waiting for) crashed through the fire exit they were guarding together.

BANG

The dog hanyou blinked as the 'tiny bit of metal' shot out another bit of metal and left a hole in the foremost zombie's disgustingly rotting shoulder.

"Inuyasha that 'tiny bit of metal', is called a gun," Yannie kindly explained, "It's like a small cannon."

Inuyasha scoffed loudly then rushed forward to swing at his first zombie with his tessaiga. Yannie squealed and then started rooting on her bishonen by doing Ouendan-style cheering (i.e. Japanese cheering – man-style).

Eureka frowned as the red-clad demon started in on the fray and felt sweat dribble down her forehead as she tried to concentrate on a target without hitting the hanyou.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called. "Take care of any one that slip past me," he ordered and Eureka nodded.

END OF CHAPTER 29

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Hatori (Fruits Basket), Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Deathscythe Hell Custom (Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz), Kakashi (Naruto), Phoenix Wright & Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright), Washu (Tenchi Muyo!), Robin (Teen Titans), Howl (Howl's Moving Castle), Menos Grande (Bleach)**

* * *

Every submitted character will get their own 'fight' scene – though it's more their bishies doing the fighting… anyways, Demoonica's one is over and is by far my favourite so far… let's see what other fight scene junk could be forced out of KiKi's head…**

**Glad to see that I'm not weird for squealing at Zander's line last chapter since there are others out there, namely ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**** and ****Shadow of Phantasia**** that squealed with me too….that shows I'm normal right? Right?! Okay don't answer that…**

**I'm reaching the 100-review target. Arigatou, guys! I WUV YOUS! (gives you cookies)**

**Whatever**: Good to have you back!

**And I'm glad everybody seem to enjoy Naru-chan's… chest battle tactics as much as I liked writing it. I think that was one of the main reasons why I put Naru-chan in the team in the first place… and also because it's fun to have a person more annoying than Sarah.**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider. **

**WAAAAIII! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!! WAAI! (confetti!) This chapter I shall dedicated to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon for being my 100th reviewer!! WUVS**

**A pathetically short chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Sephiroth and Hiei silently step into the hallway their trainer had chosen to guard with Jason. Christine rooted them on loudly from behind whilst Jason stood further back and tried not to get annoyed by the noise the girl is making. To his fortune, Christine quickly caught sight of the slight wince he was trying to hide and quickly toned down her cheering.

Suddenly feeling somewhat lonely and defenceless that both her bishies had left her side to battle, Christine panicked and then grabbed a nearby plant-pot, wielding it as a weapon. Her Sephiroth raised a fine eyebrow, curious upon how his trainer is going to use it. In fact, Christine's Hiei even started wondering if he should let a zombie by just to see if the trainer would chuck the plant-pot at it or stuff the plant into the undead's face.

Jason, who teamed up with her, was busy trying to find the capsule that he stored Flonne's weapon in.

"I'm sure it's in here somewhere…" he muttered as he emptied his backpack to find the tiny container.

"It's okay, Jason. I don't want to fight anyway. Fighting is mean," Flonne chirped and her trainer stared at her in horror.

"You? Not fight?" as much as he would hate to admit it, he's not entirely good at defending himself. Defending against a normal human being might be easy enough but zombies and super-powered bishonen villains? Ah… no.

"Fighting is bad. It gets us hurt and makes us feel icky inside afterwards. I don't believe in violence. Besides it's against my angelic beliefs to seek violence."

"Would you rather I get disembowelled for a zombie lunch then?"

Flonne looked worriedly at her trainer and Jason praised the heavens that she finally understood.

"It's past lunch time…"

Jason's beam of heaven vanished. "It doesn't matter if it's lunch time or not! The point is that…"

Flonne flashed her trainer a dazzling smile before reaching forward and plucked a capsule from his bag's side pocket ("But I searched there already!"). "It's okay, Jason. It's also against my angelic beliefs to allow others to get hurt."

The capsule flashed and a staff appeared in her hands. Flonne gave the staff a few experimental spins. "I also must respect the wishes of others and since my trainer wishes for this to end. Then I'll do everything in my power to grant him that wish."

The angel reached up and cutely ruffled her trainer's hair. "It's okay. Everything will be all right, Jason. I'll protect you."

Jason scowled and blushed. "I don't need protecting!" Ah… typical manly pride.

CRASH

The door that they were guarding swung open. Well if swinging down vertically is called swinging open…

Sephiroth raised another fine eyebrow as a lone hooded trainer stepped through the doorway.

"Just you?" Christine said with a cautious look. There must be a trick to this. He must be hiding others behind him!

The hooded trainer smirked and pulled his cloak open to reveal a Bish-belt. "I, alone, am enough."

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Go Kiku! Go Kiku! He's our man! If he can't do it no-one can!" Fay disturbingly started cheering with the cushions from the lobby sofas as pom-poms. Autumn desperately started to try to shush the mage as the Prince of Tennis bishi turned around and gave funny looks at them.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop but only because you ask me to!" Fay said with a pout towards Autumn who blushed. "Aw, little Au-pin is blushing! It's okay. Me and Fujitaka-san will keep you safe!"

Miru crossed her arms in front of her as her bright green eyes turned colder by the second. The usually hyper trainer had immediately swapped her personality to 'evil and calculating' mode before they even reached the set of doors they were to be guarding.

Kiku-chan! stopped his nya-ing for a while but once he got the sword Miru bought him, he quickly started his hyperactive babble again. Maybe it's the way he copes with stressful conditions. Maybe that's why Miru hasn't shut him up yet.

"Sa… it's entertaining as well." Miru said in an amused voice. Autumn blinked and wondered if Evil Miru could read thoughts but the girl simply returned to staring at the fire exit doors before them with her Lelouch – both in deep thought. No, scrap that. Deep strategizing.

There was thumping on the doors and Autumn worriedly started checking over her bishies. For once, she realised that her bishies are not quite the fighting types. Sure Fay is good at combat but he rarely does it and only when it's absolutely necessary. But Fujitaka?

She honestly could not see her Fujitaka holding anything that resembled a weapon. All she could think of would be a kitchen knife but then, the image of the bishonen cooking just comes to mind. Not, fighting.

Fretting slightly, Autumn quickly made a mental sticky note. If she survives this in workable condition, she will vow to either teach her bishies to fight (so that they could at least defend themselves if needs be) or to finally catch a fighting type bishonen. Maybe a Syaoran… mmm…. Syaoran…

Miru gave her surroundings a quick scan. "We're limited in chess pieces, Lulu."

Lelouch nodded and touched his forehead as his brain started processing strategies in hyper speed. "Miru-san… can we knock some things down?"

A slow creepy grin spread across his trainer's face. "Sa… Can we I wonder?"

Autumn shivered. As thankful as she is that the 'evil' Miru and Lulu is in her unit, it's just plain strange and freaky the way the two thinks sometimes. Maybe she should have picked to be with Christine after all.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

The back door of the lobby crashed open and in sprawled Ed and Raven's team.

"I wasn't last!" they all declared at the same time.

Raven picked herself up first and dusted off her cloak. "Then who's the cockroach?"

"Saki's not here…"

"Correction, I was here ages ago." The girl spookily said from the other side of the room, calmly sipping tea.

Ed cursed, "That mean's we're all last… joint last…" his golden eyes caught sight of the zombies that was now closing in on Kate's team outside in the street. "Whoever takes on the least zombies is the cockroach!"

END OF CHAPTER 30

* * *

**Midnite**: Wai! I have a new reviewer! WUVS. (hands Midnite cookies) I thanketh you for reading and I'm sorry but I'm not accepting trainers but (sly grin) (points) **Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**, **eternal Star **and **Shadow of Phantasia** still is….I think. (gets shouted at by those authors for forcing trainers upon them) Maybe my next fic (if it is ever to be created) 

**Ohohohoh I'm so evil…. Not.**

**Anyways, Thank you for everyone's lufly reviews!**

**REALLY shameless promotion**:

Anybody who likes Code Geass could go read the Code Geass oneshot I wrote. Tis called **Hitchhike**. I woke up with 69 hits on it (in 1 night) and my jaw nearly hit the ground.

**KiKi Hayashi**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**For those who don't know, Piccolo from DBZ can have any part of his body destroyed and re-grow them later as long as his head is intact.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Cho never really wished to be a Piccolo from Dragonball Z. In fact she would loathe to be a Piccolo especially because she thinks that green skin wouldn't suit her very well.

But desperate times calls for desperate measures. Thus that is why Cho really, desperately, badly and dreadfully wish she were indeed a Piccolo.

Reason? Because as a Piccolo, Cho could rip her ears out and not have to listen to Yannie screaming like a banshee. She doesn't even know why the trainer is screaming. There is no undead within metres of her vicinity, thanks to her Inuyasha who is keeping them all from advancing further down the hall, yet she's still screaming like she's being murdered.

Maybe it's the excitement or the fear that her Inuyasha will get hurt or…

Yannie finally paused to breathe and Cho let out a sigh of relief. Yes, if she was a Piccolo she could re-grow her ears now.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUUUUUUUUT!" Or maybe not… She'll just re-grow her ears later.

"Stupid woman! Stop screaming! You're hurting my ears!" Inuyasha shouted back his trainer and knocked down a standing lamp to chuck the lampshade at Yannie. Then as if realising what he just did, the hanyou turned hesitantly towards Cho.

On normal circumstances, Cho would have been verbally attacking him already for treating his trainer in such a harsh manner. But on normal circumstances Yannie doesn't scream enough to grate even Cho's nerves. So…

Inuyasha sighed in relief as the pretty trainer flashed him a thumbs up.

BANG

Oh yes, the zombies. He forgot about them… was lucky that the blue-haired… something-ka girl was covering his back with that… funny mini-cannon-thing.

Growling Inuyasha whipped round and shoved his claws into the nearest undead's shirt. Grasping tightly, he picked him up with inhuman strength and threw him like a bowling ball into the trio of slower undead.

But his reaction was a little late. Already a few zombies had got past him and Eureka, now out of ammo was desperately trying to reload.

"Uhhhhhhhhh….." The nearest zombie moaned and Yannie (who was just recovering from being knocked in the head by the lampshade) started her screaming again.

"CHOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOO!" (Cho not Choo)

The pretty trainer looked up just in time to see Eureka drop her gun, lung forward and wrestle the nearest zombie to the floor but it didn't stop the other one from coming.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Miru… um… what are we doing here?" Autumn asked as the thumping on the door grew increasingly louder.

"Sa… I wonder, ne?" Miru said in a creepy tone and Autumn wondered if she was the good or bad guy of this story.

Autumn curiously peeked down. Yes, down. Miru and her Lulu insisted on knocking things over and before anyone could stop them, dragged the items over to a bit of the corridor where it's narrower. Then they proceed to stacking them in such a way that it makes the corridor even narrower so that few people at a time could go through shoulder to shoulder.

As if to make this even more curious, Miru beckoned for them all to climb on top of the piled furniture at the end where Kiku-chan! hopped about the piled articles like a kid in a playground.

The door finally crashed open and the moans of zombies penetrate the air. Kiku-chan! and Autumn collectively shivered.

"Hee-u! They're an energetic bunch aren't they, Au-pin?" Fay 'whistled' brightly with his hand on his brows as if viewing at something in the distance.

"Sa… here they come…" Miru and Lulu said together as they tapped their fingertips together with a villainous grin.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"CHOOOOOOoooooOOOoooo!" Yannie screamed.

"Get away, Cho! Run away!" Eureka started screaming as she wrestled with a zombie that was trying to bite the bishoujo's hands.

"Curses!" Inuyasha spat as he too tried to make his way over but couldn't because if he left his spot, the mob of zombies would surge forward as one.

Cho was frozen in her kneeling position. All she could do was stare at the advancing undead with decaying flesh.

_Stand up and run!_ Her brain told her but her legs chose that moment to get disconnected from the nerves' relay system so the brain's message never arrived.

_Run!_

"Run away!" Eureka shouted.

_Run!_

Cho started to sweat. _Move your legs, Cho!_

"Cho!" Yannie shrieked loudly and made a run to rescue the frozen girl.

_RUN!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"VINCENT!" Cho finally screamed as the chibi pounced onto the advancing zombie's face.

There was a bright glow and Cho was forced to shield her eyes.

BANG

The light cleared and everybody present stared in shock (yes, even the zombies) at Vincent and the zombie that was now slumped on the floor with his brains… making a mess of the fancy carpet.

"V-Vincent…" Cho whispered.

Vincent turned around a fixed a red eye on his trainer. His long jet-black hair flowed like a waterfall down his back and he lifted a hand to stare at it curiously. In his other hand, he held Eureka's abandoned gun, which was smoking from the shot he made when he pounced the zombie.

"Vincent… you… evolved?" Cho asked as she stared at his taller form, taking in his handsome face and the strong muscles that were on display… on display?

SPPTT

And that was the sound effect of Yannie having a sudden nosebleed.

"Vincent!" Cho stammered as she blushed heavily at the Bishonen's unclothed form. Logical since obviously the chibi clothes wouldn't fit his older form anymore.

"Uhhhhh…"

Oh yes, the zombies. The poor guys always get forgotten, don't they?

Blushing bright enough to power an entire street for weeks, Cho ripped a nearby curtain down and passed the material to her very… smexy bishonen. Without a word, Vincent threw the curtain on, spun round and fired several shots from Eureka's gun – each landing on their mark accurately. The effect would have been instant coolness but… maybe not when he's wearing a flowery purple curtain.

Inuyasha stopped his sword swinging long enough to cast an admiring glance at the Ex-Turk's dead targets. "Feh! I can do better than that!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Sephiroth!" Christine screamed through the dusty air. "Sephiroth! Stop destroying the furniture!"

The air cleared slightly and Jason jumped at Christine to push her out of the way of a flying armchair. The two trainers sprawled to the floor in an unfashionable fashion.

Hiei stopped his magical combat with his enemy, Rezo from the anime Slayers, long enough to cast a quizzical brow at the pair of trainers. Blushing, Jason quickly rolled off the Hiei's trainer and the bishonen quickly immersed himself into firing brightly coloured spells at the blind priest.

Christine blinked her eyes as the fireworks of spells cancelled each other out leaving a bright after-image in her vision.

There was a large explosion somewhere to her right and Jason once again tugged her to one side as Flonne burst from the smoke the explosion caused.

CLUNK. CLANG. CLANG.

The angel was in an intense armed combat with a Captain Hook from Peter Pan.

"I must applaud your ability in fighting in such an artistic manner." Hook complimented, as he fought with a rapier in one hand and a hook in his other.

Flonne frowned and spun her staff to block a series of parries until Hook hooked his hook onto one end of her staff forcing her to spin it to other way.

The angel gasped as the rapier came sliding in.

"Flonne!" Jason called and the angel winced.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me and seek safety, Jason!" Flonne said as she uncovered the wound. She was lucky that she dodged in time and the sharp rapier only sliced her white sleeve and brushed her shoulder leaving a small cut.

"You were lucky, little lass." Hook sneered and Flonne steadied her staff. Her blue eyes hardened, as she turned more serious and she twist her staff from the villain's hook.

CLANG. CLANG. CLINK. CLANG.

Flonne spiralled her staff, hitting the enemy's metallic weapons so many times that it sounded like an orchestra of metal-work.

CLUNK. And the rapier flew from the pirate's hands. Flonne grinned victoriously until Hook brandished his hook at her and the fight was on again.

Meanwhile, Christine valiantly tried to stop her Final Fantasy Sephiroth from stop destroying the furniture. "Sephiroth! I can't pay for all this!"

Annoyed by her screaming, Sephiroth gritted his teeth and pounced on his opponent. If Christine doesn't want any furniture wrecked then there is one solution…

CRASH

He'll just have to take this outside.

They both fell backwards and out the window, to the pavement that was flooded with streetlights. Sephiroth could barely dodge in time as his enemy valiantly kicked at him, aiming for his stomach. The silver-haired SOLDIER hissed in annoyance.

How can one puny girl be so annoyingly powerful?

"Get off me, you big jerk! Or else, I'll get my daddy on you!" the brat whined. Yes…. The great smexy Sephiroth is fighting a Sama level 'evil' Powerpuff – Princess Morbucks.

END OF CHAPTER 31

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Rezo (Slayers), Piccolo (DBZ).

* * *

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: What do you mean you never thought of Syaoran that way?!?!? (is incredulous) But… but… it's a Syaoran. No THE Syaoran…. Well THE Syaoran in Tsubasa anyways. Eriol-kun is more my type in Cardcaptors… 

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: (accepts plot-bunnies) Yes, yes. I'll need these… now how do I feed them? Do they eat junk food? Because KiKi loves junk food.

**As always, Thank you for reading my little fic (that doesn't look that little anymore…) and I WUV YOU GUYS!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**People don't tend to realise how super strong Powerpuffs could be until they either fight them or read a complete list of their abilities.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Laser-beam eyes, super strength, super speed, ability to fly, limited invulnerability, sonic screams and not to mention a highly irritating attitude!

"My daddy has more money than you, so he's better than you!" Princess Morbucks whined as she aimed for a super-charged punch at Sephiroth's smexy face.

"Not the face!" Christine screamed from the broken window before she was tackled by Jason to get out of the way again. This time, it was one of Hiei's mislaid fireballs chasing them.

Sephiroth evaded the punch the girl threw at him. She was a brat with unbelievable power but she fights without experience. Easily, the silver-haired bishi threw the yellow Powerpuff over his shoulder so she crashed to the ground and skidded a few inches.

Princess groaned and immediately started blasting heated eyebeams at the smexy bishonen. With a flick of his wrists, Sephiroth extracted his Masamune and deflected each blast to shatter the pavement about him. He could have finished the fight ages ago had the silly girl not have a body of steel and was capable of withstanding a large amount of damage. It also doesn't help that she knows a variety of superpowers that's making this fight more difficult that it already is.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Lulu! Into position!" Miru ordered and the Code Geass bishonen stepped in front of them all at the front of the platform.

Barely a metre away the zombies moaned, groaned, grunted and… made undead noises as they shuffled in a sluggish pace towards them.

"Um… Miru?" Autumn asked uncertainly.

Miru just gave the trainer a really slow and creepily evil grin. Yup, still the evil alter ego…

Just as the first zombie was to reach out and touch Lulu's knees (the platform had raised them all so that the nearest undead's head was at Lelouch's waist.

"Kikumaru Beam-u!" Kiku-chan! suddenly erupted and at the end of his sword, a ball of glowing light appeared. The tennis player lobbed the light from the end of his sword into the air. Distracted, all the zombies looked up to follow the pretty light.

POP

The light shattered to reveal Lulu's face behind it. The dark-haired boy smirked and his left eye glowed with a red bird-like sigil. His voice turned deeper as he threw a hand out dramatically so his Zero cloak floated about him theatrically.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, hereby command all of you lot to return into your bishi-balls until I ask you to come out again!" Lelouch's voice boomed.

Instantaneously, the zombies slumped and their eyes glowed with a red circle about the pupils. Autumn watched with fascination as the undead glowed red and returned to their Bish-balls as Lulu ordered. She never watched Code Geass before but if these are the capabilities of the bishonen in the show… hmm…

The zombies' two trainers looked absolutely flabbergasted at the zombie's immediate return.

"What?" one of them asked, confused. They both reached under their cloaks to call out their undead troops again.

DOOF! DOOF!

"Hai! Au-pin! Look how good I am! I knocked out the two baddies!" Fay chimed as he tossed the mop, which he used to knock the two bad guys out, to one side.

Autumn blinked her brown eyes and adjusted her glasses as she glanced at the spot beside her. When did Fay get from beside her to over there?

"Nya! Victory is ours! Victory is ours!" Kiku-chan! nya-ed loudly as he dropped his sword and started running about in crazy circles.

Autumn stared at the scene for a while before approaching Lulu and her Fujitaka to ask what had just happened and why the zombies returned to their Bish-balls.

"Lelouch from Code Geass has the ability to command people to do things for him when the sigil in his eye is activated," Fuji-san kindly explained.

Autumn nodded. She could have asked Miru but she had promptly switched personalities to hyper-fangirl and was too busy singing 'We are the Champions' with her Kiku-chan! and Autumn's Fay.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Inuyasha wrinkled his sensitive nose in disgust. "These guys stink."

"Hn." Vincent beside him 'said'.

In the background Eureka, Yannie and Cho started celebrating with happy squeals (Yannie) and gentle smiles that practically chokes the air with happiness (Eureka and Cho).

"You fought quite well for a human." Inuyasha said offhandedly so as to ignore his trainer who was currently clinging to him like a fangirl.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Oh my god! You're safe!" Yannie sobbed into his red fire-rat clothes.

Vincent 'hn'-ed again and adjusted the falling purple curtain that was wrapped about his naked lower half.

The two bishonen stared at each other for a while. Both not wanting to join in the girlish happiness their trainers had decided to shower the corridor with.

"I actually have a demon form," Vincent said after a while.

"Really? Peh! Me too!" Inuyasha said and they both stood in silence to radiate a 'Demons Rulez' aura.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Can you hurry up and finish this already?" Christine shouted over from the broken window and beside her, Jason limped over whilst supporting a tired Flonne.

"He's still fighting that Powerpuff?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

Jason looked out to the streets and was surprised to see the Final Fantasy villain actually have his sword drawn out. And is that sweat he's seeing? Nah, must be the streetlights.

Jason blinked his eyes. No, it can't be possible. Sephiroth sweating? His mind must be getting mushy and stupid from all that dodging he's been doing today.

"Where's Hiei?" Jason asked.

"Having a staring contest with a Silenced Rezo." Christine answered without taking her eyes from the fight in the streets.

"Where did you get Silence from?"

"I remembered that Sephiroth got it as a battle spoil for one of the monster battles he was training with." Explained Christine. "I rummaged my bag a bit, found it and chucked the orb that contained the spell at Rezo. He's blind so he didn't see it coming. Bonked him in the head and silenced his magic."

"Cool… Hang on a minute! Rezo is blind?"

"Yeah…"

"And your Hiei is having a 'staring contest' with him?"

Christine blinked her eyes - obviously she haven't thought of that. "Maybe it's telepathically…"

There was a crash as one of Princess's laser eyebeams bounced off Sephiroth's sword and onto the pavement.

"Hurry up, Sephiroth!" Christine called again and gave the enemy trainer (who had climbed out the window and now stood at the other side of the street) an evil glare.

The one-winged angel threw his trainer a look that said 'shut-up-or-I'll-personally-skewer-you-with-my-masasume-even-if-you-are-my-trainer'. How one look could say so many words, one does not know. It must be a Sephiroth ability…

Christine rolled her eyes at the look and Sephiroth half contemplated whether to follow through with the thought of hurting his trainer.

"Sephiroth… smile." Christine's curt voice chipped through the battle noises.

The Final Fantasy villain looked at his trainer as if she's insane.

"Trust me. Just smile."

Sephiroth scowled as if to say he'll never do anything of the sort and such a word does not exist in Sephiroth's dictionary.

"SMILE!"

Confused, Sephiroth did as told and tilted his lips only the slightest bit up. So slight that it would not have been recognised as anything different from a normal look… on a normal person that is. But on Sephiroth it just boosted his smexy-ness to +1000 and into the overkill limit.

The effect was instantaneous. Princess caught one look of _**one**_ side of his lips turning up and the 'hawtness' made her drool like Sarah would in her sleep (which is a lot).

The Powerpuff swooned and glanced back. This time her brain registered _**both**_ corners of the lips turning up and her mind went mushy with the 'smexy-ness' causing it to melt and shut down.

THUD

She's out like a light bulb.

END OF CHAPTER 32

* * *

**PeaceLoveOcelot**: I was running low in villainous characters that could fight on par with Flonne and Sephiroth and NOT overpower them with insane power levels. E.G. Pitching Flonne against Cell (DBZ) 

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: I just realised you sent me an odd look…. (drops to knee and shouts to sky) whhhhhyyyy!!!?! And yes, I like Powerpuffs. They're cool!

**Shadow of Phantasia**: Yay! Cake! Meh, my free time went bye bye too. Especially when Sarah insists I play with her than being a loner and type stories. Yes, she uses to the words 'play with her'. Sometimes, I question the age of my sister -.-;;

**KiKi Hayashi**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Whoa!" Sarah gasped in awe as she witness the war in the streets from her aerial point of view. There were BWSD and guardians fighting every ten streets apart and what seem like war near the hotel with two giant Menos Grande and enough spotlights to rival Hollywood. Her flight had been uneventful except for the part where a Majin Vegeta tried to come after them but then a BWSD Goku jumped into view to tackle the saiyan to the ground.

There was a loud explosion and they heard the left Menos Grande give a big wail before pausing and turning red as the auto-return system of the Bish-ball kicked in and returned the menos before it shattered. There was a loud amount of victorious cheering before all the black dots that were tackling the fallen menos turned round and stampede over to the remaining menos on the right-hand side.

"Is that a Deathscythe I see?" Sarah asked and Link shrugged, having no idea what a Deathscythe is.

Starfire flitted about the air here for a while. Not wanting to fly in just in case the menos attacked them. Finally the remaining menos gave a huge wail and disappeared back into his trainer's ball as well. Finally deeming it safe to fly in Starfire approached the hotel causing the nearer flyers in Kate's team to break from their formation and escort them to the ground where Kate is.

"I have returned!" Starfire chirped proudly from fulfilling her mission. Ganny babbled happily at seeing the alien and ran for her legs – the only thing he could reach to hug. By the time Sarah have climbed off the metal sheet with Link's help, her ninjas appeared.

"Put that back on! You're embarrassing!" Sasuke growled as he shoved Naruto's jacket back towards the bishoujo.

"But I'm warm, dattebayo! I'm sweaty too, dattebayo! We've ninja-ran all the way here, dattebayo!" Naru-chan whined before sliding up to None. "Or are you just jealous? I've always liked that possessive side of yours, dattebayo."

None's only response was to blush and push her away, "Shut up, moron! I am not jealous and I don't have a possessive side!"

Sarah furrowed her brows cutely at the two ninjas.

"No need to be shy, dattebayo! We're dating anyway!" Naru-chan cooed at None who is still trying to push her away without touching any of her revealed skin.

"DATE?!" Sarah gaped. "SINCE WHEN?! Why wasn't I told? Who gave you permission?"

Her Sasuke blushed even brighter and huffed coolly. "I was tricked into going a date. A date! Singular! Not plural!"

Meanwhile Emo Sasuke brushed his long black bangs from his eyes to lift an eyebrow. "Why are you sitting on a trainer?"

The trainer who lying on his stomach and being sat on snarled loudly before he thrashed under the combined weight of Autumn, Christine, Kate and Yannie – head to toe in alphabetical order.

Miru on the other hand was still singing 'We are the Champions' in the background with Kiku-chan!, Autumn's Fay and their newly recruited backup singer, Flonne.

Kate peered up from her laptop long enough to acknowledge the return of Sarah's team. "Because he was thrashing and even pulled out a bishi trainer law on us about not having a warrant to arrest him. So we can't tie him up, lock him up or knock him unconscious since he threatened us with the physical harm laws…"

Flonne started warbling loudly in attempt to sound like an electric guitar making Jason cringe and pretend not to own the bishoujo.

"So we're sitting on him to hold him down!" Yannie said brightly from her seat on the man's lower legs, "Fay's idea. Quite fun! Ooo, nice shoes! Converse? You've got some good taste!"

"Feh! Typical woman. Only cares about clothes!" Yannie's Inuyasha snorted whilst trying to pick bits of dried zombie goo from his silver hair and Yannie glared before pouncing on the dog half-demon.

"If I have a Kagome, I would 'sit' you right now!!" Yannie bickered whilst ruffling the Bishonen's head.

The captive took this opportunity to thrash harder from underneath the girls and with his lower legs free, he started to kick backwards in hopes of hitting Kate who was beside Yannie before she left the seat.

"Lookie! A seat!" Fay's voice chimed and jumped to sit his lanky body onto Yannie's vacated spot with Ganny bouncy in his lap. The captive grunted and gave up.

Miru and Kiku-chan! nya-ed loudly at the loss of one of their singers until they dragged… Autumn's Fujitaka into the chorus… Eh? Fujitaka? (**A/N** – Sorry, Peace. Couldn't resist…)

Autumn blinked as her usually quiet and sensible Fujitaka took up a saxophone from nowhere and started performing like a true artist.

"Where are the rest of the people?" Emo Sasuke asked and Link decided to join him judging they are the only two sane people left in Sarah's group. In the background Naru-chan clung harder onto elder Sasuke's arm and is secretly trying to steal a kiss, Sarah and Sasuke is arguing whilst the shinobi tried to free himself from the Naruto's imprisonment.

"The BWSD is cleaning up the 'crime scenes'. The Guardians are taking the captives to the police station where they'll be held temporarily till the BWSD come picks them up." Demoonica explained as she tried to wipe the zombie goo from Bakura's white hair.

Apparently an undead couldn't resist the delicious locks and, ignored the spirit of the ring's deadly glare and dagger, ran in to take a bite. It was pretty obvious that because of this the spirit was in a worse mood than ever, and the zombie would have been a piled of guts on the pavement had it not been sucked back into its ball.

Kate's bishies started filtering back in with the medical team (Hatori and Sai) running about trying to tend to the few that was wounded.

"Haaaaaatoooooriiiiiii!" Ayame cried as he ran over to embrace his friend. "Sniff, I got bitten by a zombie!"

The doctor twitched and then quickly and coldly removed himself from the man.

"Look!" The dramatic Sohma reached back and pulled forward his precious silver hair, which was now sticky with mushy green grey matter. "He bit my precious hair! Please tell me I'm not infected!"

There was a poof of smoke and Kate's Kakashi appeared with his face buried in a suspicious book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "Ah, Hatori. Good to see you. Can you take a look and see if I have an infection? A zombie came and chewed on my hair."

Hatori peered at the slime-covered gravity defying silver hair on the ninja and then sighed and pulled on his doctor's coat.

"Yo! Doctor-guy!" Kate's Bakura angrily demanded and then shoved his silver hair into the doctor's view. "Better don't have an infection!" he fumed and then started ranting about a zombie attacking him from behind and trying to slurp up his silver mane of hair (except Bakura's version of the tale contains a lot more swear-words).

Demoonica blinked owlishly from her cracked glasses. "I thought you said you don't have a Yami Bakura."

"I don't. Believe it or not, that's a Ryou Bakura turned bad. Not a Yami Bakura." Kate explained matter-of-factly as the Bakura ranted even more and threw in more offensive language.

Seeing the silver-hair-eating trend, Sai sighed alongside Hatori and they both pulled out their sets of vials and syringes preparing for at least dozen more of Kate's silver haired bishies to come.

One by one the silver haired bishies ran in claiming an injury caused by the deadly undead and one by one, they sent a glare at Christine's Sephiroth's direction. Why didn't he have zombie goo in his hair? It's silver and pretty, not to mention long!

Sephiroth simply glared back at them until they lost the staring contest. No. He was above fighting undead. The great smexy Sephiroth would not be as stupid as to get his precious locks bitten by some rotting zombie. No. Fighting undead is for the weaker beings. Sephiroth is above weaker beings. So, he fought a… Powerpuff.

"Yo! Look what that zombie trash did to my body! It's disgusting! And I don't even have silver hair!" Cyborg cried angrily as he stomped up with zombie drool marks all over the metal parts of him. "Stupid undead must have been a machine geek when he was alive! He was in a mechanic's uniform!"

Sarah finally have gotten over her useless arguing with her head bishi and had finally noticed her friends sitting on the captive who was now grumbling into the pavement he's lying on.

"KAAATE! CHRISTINE-CHAAAAAN!!!! YANNNIIIEE! AUTUMN-CHAAAN!!!!" Sarah squealed loudly as she barrelled into each of them in turn with a hug thus adding more weight on the captive who groaned and cried out for help.

"What's wrong with our trainer?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular with a happy Naru-chan glued to his arm. "She glomps her friends and doesn't glomp bishies. Weirdo."

"MIRU-CHAN!!! CHOOOOOOOOO!!! OH MY GOD! A SMEXY VINCENT!!!"

Sephiroth sent the newly evolved Vincent a competitive glare, which Vincent just as eagerly returned. And that is how the fight for the 'smexy-ness' title began…. But that's for another story.

"CAAAAARRRROOOOTTT-CHAAAAAN!!!" Sarah shrieked loudly as she tackle the BWSD cadet to the floor.

"It's Cadet! Not carrot!" Demoonica cried indignantly, not liking the fact that she's being called a vegetable but Sarah wasn't listening and tackled her next target.

"JASON!!!!"

Jason gagged at the unexpected glomp by the newbie trainer whilst Flonne looked on with sparkles in her pretty blue eyes. Finally! Her trainer has finally opened up to others! He's making more friends! Flonne wiped a tear from her eye. She's so proud of her trainer.

Half an hour later, the BWSD crew finally arrived with a bunch of guardians and the captive Kate held was dragged away alongside the two that owned the Menos Grandes and zombie hordes.

Kate tiredly dusted off invisible dust from her clothes before ordering her bishies to secure the area around the hotel and take care of any injuries. Barely a minute after her orders, she was swept away by a sea of BWSD and guardians for interrogation and to wrap up the case. Her bishies quickly drifted away after that thus leaving the girls (and a boy) unattended.

Christine blinked her eyes and Demoonica adjusted her cracked glasses. "What do we do now?"

Blinking, Demoonica removed the glasses, they were wrecked from her tussle with Envy and she has yet to get Kate's Hermione to mend it with magic. "I need to wait till Zander comes back. He's off to take care of a few straggling enemy trainers with a couple of cadets."

A helicopter noisily flew across the sky and then landed at the top of the hotel and ten minutes later a guardian came down and told them to stay within the building until further notice.

The trainers shrugged, too tired from the past few hours' events to complain and obediently trudged back to their respective rooms with the exception of Sarah.

"FOOOD!!!" She screamed and ran like a savage to the buffet. Her bishies groaned aloud and slowly followed her.

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

Several days later, the girls still hasn't seen or heard from their rich friend with the exception of Demoonica and Jason. Demoonica saw Kate and knows what is going on but something about the confidentiality agreement stopped her from gossiping about it.

Jason knew because he bumped into the rich Kate during dinner and she casually informed him about what's going on. Jason obviously must be enjoying having the upper hand over the girls because he refused to tell them no matter what. Maybe he's just doing it to annoy them…

They weren't particularly concerned though since Kate have proven over and over again that she could handle almost anything you throw at her but it didn't stop the gnawing curiosity as why all these events happened and who are the murderers.

They've seen the girl's bishies flitting about the hotel but they never said anything even when they pester them for information. No, they just smile and most of the time drags them into playing more Treasure Hunting DS style.

They didn't complain because the game was admittedly fun and challenging and not to mention always serves it's purpose of not getting them to think of what they wanted to know. In fact, Autumn's Fay and Yannie's Fuji are even getting suspiciously better at the game and at some points even Inuyasha and the Sasukes couldn't back out of the challenge especially when provoked.

Sarah, despite her efforts of staying off the table, kept finding herself on the table for words such as 'food', 'hungry', 'small', 'short', 'newbie', 'idiot' and anything else edible.

It was the fourth day of being trapped in the hotel and they were in the midst of one of these treasure-hunting games that Kate finally took time out to see them alongside Demoonica. The entirety of Duo and Sai's team had been trying to wrestle Sephiroth onto the table for the word 'smexy' to the extent and Christine joined in the fun. She was on the villain's back and trying to coax, beg and threaten the bishi to the table when Kate walked through the doors with a curious raised eyebrow.

Sephiroth took this opportunity to throw his trainer from his back and escape to the small room attached to the conference room. Kratos, Raven and Hatori had already locked themselves in there for safety along with Christine's Hiei, Cho's newly evolved (and now clothed) Vincent and Yannie's Leon. It was possibly the only safe place from the fanatical treasure hunters in the entire hotel.

"KAAAATE!!!!" Kate's bishies ecstatically cried and pounced the girl on sight to create a dog-pile. Demoonica smartly dodged away in time before she was dragged into the pile too until…

The opportunity to pile on Kate without her knowing was too big a temptation to ignore.

DOOF!

And Demoonica piled on top, blissfully aware of the fact that she won't get a demotion for doing this since Kate won't be able to tell who piled on her with the large amount that's already on.

DOOF!

The trainers witnessing the scene blinked. Jason?

DOOF! DOOF! DOOF!

Miru. Autumn. Cho.

DOOF! DOOF!

Yannie. Christine and…

"Aw! No fair!" Sarah pouted as she glared at the pile and stomped her feet cutely. "Shrink it! It's too big! I can't pile on! I hate being short!"

Five minutes later, the trainer finally crawled out of the pile and gave all her bishies a glare that only cause them to smile innocently at her, before running out of the room to play the game elsewhere. The other trainers quickly looked out the window to hide their glowing happiness. They piled on Kate and lived to tell it.

"Ahem," Kate said clearing her throat and closed the conference room doors. The trainers watched her expectantly as she dragged an armchair over and seated herself comfortably in it. The bishies that had locked themselves in the adjacent room peeked out wondering why it's so quiet.

"So… where to begin?" Kate said.

END OF CHAPTER 33

* * *

**Bishi-Dex: **Majin Vegeta (DBZ), Kratos (Tales of Symphonia), Hermione (Harry Potter), Ryou Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**Shadow of Phantasia: oooo cookies!**

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: **Christmas Peeps??? (confused) eh?

**PeaceLoveOcelot: **The zombies are not all from Resident Evil. Most of them are but they're basically from anything that has zombies in it. From Resident Evil to Metal Slug to Hellsing to…. Whatever, you get the idea

**ParallaxRider:** (blush) um… thanks?

**KiKi Hayashi**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to ****PeaceLoveOcelot****. Christine belongs to ****Shadow of Phantasia****. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to ****Lady Demoonica Darkmoon****. Miru belongs to ****Miru**** and Cho belongs to ****Whatever****. Guardians and Jason belong to ****ParallaxRider**

**WARNING**: Not for the weak stomach?

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"You can start by telling us who they were…." suggested Cho.

"We were not allowed to tell you all the details since it's all confidential… but Kate pulled some strings to dodge the agreement a bit to tell you." Explained Demoonica.

"Are you sure you want to know the story? It might… sicken you." Kate said, pulling a face.

Nobody left so Kate sighed and leant back in her chair whilst everyone else started to get seats of his or her own. "You can leave anytime you want. You might not be able to get over this for a while…"

"Well, it all started a while ago. As I said, there had been four killings. The murderers, I will not reveal names because I'm not allowed, started as only two trainers. Ordinary trainers, two fanatical Resident Evil fanboys who was running about catching zombies because they found it dangerously thrilling to try and catch an undead before it bites you.

"Zombies are also easy to feed. They don't actually need feeding much – they can go for days and weeks without food. But it's just their natural instinct to eat meat." Kate adjusted her glasses.

Demoonica took over the story. "It started when one of the fanboys decided to have a zombie battle. Apparently his zombie killed the other guy's zombie and then an accident happened. The winning zombie lurched forward and attacked the losing trainer before the winner could stop it. The smell of fresh blood caused all the other zombies in the winner trainer's side to burst out and…"

Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust, "you can guess what happened to the loser trainer."

The girls who were hearing this grew pale. Yannie grew green whilst Autumn looked like she would throw up if she heard anymore. Christine immediately put zombies on her fear list and vowed to never be within two miles of any undead ever again. No make it three miles. Maybe ten miles to be extra safe…

Miru's face flickered between her two egos - both wanting to express their thoughts on the news. Cho on the other hand tried to reach to cover her chibi Vincent's ears… oh yeah... he's not a chibi anymore. Jason was quietly trying to calm his Flonne who was in 'righteous' mode and swearing to undo the evildoers.

"Now, this could all have been filed as an accident but then the winner snapped. The murder of his friend caused something within him to go wild and it thrilled him to no end on seeing his 'victim' trying to save himself. But it wasn't enough for him." Kate's voice cracked slightly, obviously uncomfortable with telling this story.

"His friend's corpse was never found. We're trying to find what remains of him now but it'll take a while. Now, the one who snapped… um… call him Founder. Founder wanted more so he recruited more zombies and started taking in villains from different anime and games.

"He wanted share his new 'hobby' with everyone so he started to discreetly find villain and zombie collectors like himself. Judging that they would have the bishies that would be the least likely see the wrongs of this 'hobby'.

"He started an illegal zombie fighting channel where they pit undead against undead and taping the fight then sending them to his pals. They soon grew bored of that so they started looking for other things to tape. Founder then remembered his friend's death and… well the killing started."

Demoonica picked up again. "So together with his friends, Founder created an cancelling field so that the victim can't call for help. Ruins the fun, they said. They first capture the trainer so that the bishies cannot resist.

"Then they decided to up the notch of 'fun' and torture their victims first so that it's harder for them to escape, things like taking away their weapons, clipping their wings so they can't fly, putting them in ridiculous outfits so they can't fight as well… and you know the rest…"

There was silence after their story.

"That sounds sick…" Inuyasha finally said after a while and then jumped aside as Yannie suddenly bolted from her seat looking very, very green. "Oi! Woman!" he called as he ran after his trainer who was in search of the nearest bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Cho shouted after the departing Yannie with Eureka and Vincent trailing worriedly behind her.

The rest shuffled in their seat, mentally disturbed by the story.

"Oh god, I think I'm scarred for life." Christine whispered to herself. "To think that I actually walked through the sides of the cancelling field… I was only a bit away from the scene…I'm never going anywhere by myself after this…"

Autumn shivered and Fuji-san and Fay wrapped their arms around the trainer in comfort. Jason, being the only boy trainer in the room, took it like a man and comforted his upset Flonne. The angel was still thrashing and demanding righteous punishment but she was also sobbing through her speeches making it blurred and muddled.

Miru's expressions seem to have finally settled. Apparently her hyper side was shocked unconscious from the news thus naming her evil alter ego winner of the internal battle. Being the sadistic evil side of Miru, she quickly started to point out all the mistakes in Founder's works.

Naru-chan on the other side of the room cried quietly into None's arms who awkwardly stood and wondered what he was suppose to do. Sarah blinked her eyes looking grim. She didn't understand parts of the story because of her inability to understand some of the longer words (what's 'recruited' and 'discreetly'?) but she got the gist of it.

"You know…" Sarah said quietly, "That story should have an age restriction. I'm too young for this… and it makes me lose my appetite…"

"Lose your appetite?" Kate said with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't the one that have to watch the videos they took."

"You actually had to watched it all?" Autumn meekly asked aghast.

Kate nodded clenching her hands to stop the images from coming to her mind. "Founder kept them in his laptop. He tried to smash it to destroy the evidence but Saibaby, Cyborg and Washu worked overtime to get it from the remnants of the memory cards."

"I didn't. It's was classified as SPAI level material but from what I heard, it's worse than all the zombie movies ever created put together." Demoonica said with what looked like relief that she missed the showing.

She rubbed her temples. "If this isn't the worst case in the bishi-world history then it's definitely the most gruesome."

Yannie wandered back with the help of her Inuyasha and declared she's not going to sleep without her lights on.

END OF CHAPTER 34

* * *

**Shadow of Phantasia**: VIRUS? Eh?! Everything gone?! (whimpers) no more stories? (cries) I can imagine how it's like. My computer was wiped a couple of times before and I lost everything… until I do several backup copies of my stuff. I have something like 2 cds, various floppies and a pen drive for stories and 2 cds for songs. But you got inspiration for new story so that must be good….. (gives Shadow lots and lots of sugary treats to cheer her up)

**I thanketh all reviewers who all endearingly reviewed my story. Nothing feels better than opening your mailbox at work and finding a review alert waiting for you. I hereby hug-geth you all!**

**I also thanketh all readers who gave me so many hits on the fic. Seriously, 1733 hits. You guys rocketh!**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider. The 'blue clothed' trainer belongs to Deidara-Not-Forgotten.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

A few mornings afterwards Jason somehow managed to climb out of bed early enough to catch the breakfast food before it was swapped with the lunch menu. Dragging his feet forward like a zombie, Jason managed to navigate round some tables and towards the cereal table where a trainer was trying to stop her Deidara from blowing up the packets.

"We need money, yeah?" The Deidara argued, his hands chewing explosive clay already. "There's a cash prize to be won in one of these, yeah? So why can't I blow them all up?"

The girl in blue argued back whilst trying to pry one of the mouths in the bishi's hands open to get the clay out. "You just open them one by one then!"

"It's faster this way, yeah!"

"Nnnnnnn…" Jason grunted, sounding much like a caveman and managed swipe a packet of cornflakes before Deidara could proclaim 'art is a blast' then blow the entire breakfast table ceiling high.

"Glad to see you're awake as well," a voice said. It belonged to neither the blue trainer nor her Deidara's.

"Nnnn?" Jason grunted as he turned about to find the source of the voice. He finally spotted Kate by the tea station pouring herself a hot tea.

"Loud aren't they?" Kate said in a slightly irritated tone though her eyes sparkled with mischief as if wondering how much the hotel will fine the Deidara's trainer if he did blow up the cereal.

"Nn." Jason the caveman greeted.

"I see you're the type that can only make one syllable sounds in the morning." Kate noted.

Jason grunted and joined the rich girl at her table that faced the pool. Slowly, he dug into his cornflakes. It doesn't fill him up very much but a spoon is the only utensil his hands know how to use in the morning. Oh, trust me, he tried eating with a fork in the morning but it was so bad that Flonne banned him so he doesn't murder himself with it.

"Where's Flonne?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnn," Jason replied.

"Still sleeping? I see."

"Nn?"

"How can I tell what you're saying? Well, having a Heero that only talks in 'Hn's is bound to help in some way."

"Nnn… nnn?"

"How have you been then?"

"Nnnn nnnn nn n nnnnnnnn nnn nnn n n n nnnn."

"Not going anywhere near zombies territories for a long while, eh? Good choice. Pass me a map later and I'll mark the places you should avoid if you want to give the undead a wide berth."

Jason caveman-ed a thank you and asked a question with a grunt.

"The others? Well…" Kate leant back and gazed out the window to the pool where her bishies were noisily splashing tidal waves about. Completely having too much fun and being far too energetic for a sane person in the morning.

Kate placed her teacup down. "Who would you like to know first?"

"Nn?" Jason monosyllable-d. He thought for a while as he tried to connect the names and faces in his head – a very difficult task for his yet-to-wake-up brain. "nnn?"

"Christine? Well she's bearing it well. You can have the Hiei and Sephiroth to thank for that. Not many people could be their trainer and _not_ feel protected. So she's has less to worry about since she'll be in safe hands wherever she goes."

"Ah nn." Ah reaching two syllables now! The breakfast is working it's magic.

"Autumn?"

"Nn."

"Well… she's worried? Her bishies are not really fighting types so she's naturally worried. Doesn't stop her from trying to get on with normal life though. Autumn's Fujitaka fretted over his trainer's health and would gently guide her away from anything that might trigger her memories whilst Fay continued his teasing in hopes to get his trainer back to normal."

Jason nodded and spooned more of his milky breakfast into his mouth. "Nnnnnnnnnnn"

"Demoonica is fine. She's taking it like a cadet she should be. In fact I'm pretty sure that if she dares mope about this business, her commander will train her even harder. He's the type that believes that cadets are not to be emotionally disturbed by missions. And plus, she has her Zander to keep her company. I even applied for a week leave for her. Her commander argued but I pulled strings."

Jason shivered and was reminded once again how insanely powerful the rich trainer is. "Nn?"

"Cho? Now that girl is spectacular. She recovered fastest out of everyone. She forced herself to go back to normal for her newly evolved Vincent who's still rather confused. I think I found him sitting on Cho's lap once or twice at dinner out of habit."

The Flonne trainer chuckled. "Ah nn-g" Three syllables! Nearly there!

Kate laughed. "Miru is dandy. She's the second to recover. Her evil side takes over to slap the hyper side out of stupor whenever she dwells on things. It's a laugh, especially when her face flies to one side from the mental slap. She even argues with herself."

Jason stared at the rich girl – not believing her. A person can actually do that with two personalities? Not that he's one to judge since he hardly sees the girls. They're a little too loud in conversation for his liking so he tries to avoid them - especially with Miru's constant 'nya's and random Japanese phrases and Sarah's non-stop babble.

"Nn ggnn ah?"

"Sarah." Kate thought for a while. "Sarah? Sarah dealt with all this the same way she deals with everything. She eats and sleeps a lot. Her brain rejected the images and pushes them to the back of her mind and bringing in more mentions of food and hot bishies - effectively hiding herself from the truth and help her get on to normal life."

Kate shrugged. "She's a strange one, that she is."

Jason nodded and racked his brains. Whose left?

"Yannie?" Kate suggested. "She's dealing with it the worse. Understandable since she was the one that was closest ever to the scenes of the murder. She never leaves her room without all her bishies out with her and refused to sleep without her lights on and even then she still gets nightmares that make her bolt upright in cold sweat."

Kate's brow furrowed. "I'll have to find a way to snap her out of it if her Inuyasha doesn't soon enough."

Jason raised an eyebrow. The almighty Kate? Worried for a friend?

"Since she refuses to sleep without her light. It's running up a huge electric bill, I'll have to speak to the manager about the payment…"

Jason sighed. Maybe not… Kate will be Kate.

Meanwhile, an explosion was heard from the other side of the restaurant followed by a loud smug shout. "See! I told you it's faster to blow it all up, yeah! The golden ticket! Now we can pay off our hotel bill, yeah!"

**-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-Bish-Bash-**

"Wake up!" A voice ordered loudly.

Yannie curled deeper into her blankets.

The person sighed and reached over to grab the coverings before roughly yanking them away.

"Go away!" Yannie moaned.

Kate frowned and then shooed everyone from the room including Inuyasha. "Wake up, Yannie!"

The girl refuse to listen so without further ado Kate caught the girl's wrist and dragged her from the bed completely disregarding any pain she could cause the trainer.

"What are you doing?!" Yannie demanded as she was thrown into the bathroom. Kate threw a set of clothes at her and her glasses glinted dangerously wickedly.

"Get clean up. I give you two minutes," Kate ordered with a voice that suggested if she doesn't do it, she'd feed her to piranhas from a fishing pole.

Yannie never changed faster in her life and exactly one minute and a half later she reappeared back in front of Kate. The rich girl grunted and shoved her towards Inuyasha who picked her up and threw his trainer across his shoulders.

"What?!" Yannie screamed as they bulleted down the corridors. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's time you guys stopped your moping and I know how to do it exactly." Kate said and they skid to a halt in front of a conference room.

"She's here!" somebody cheered. Yannie thinks it was Christine.

Two seconds later Yannie was on the table blinking in confusion.

"Treasure Hunting DS." Kate finished and beamed proudly at his team.

"Ha! Too bad, Kate! We got a 'Y' already!" Sailor Venus at the other side of the room taunted and pointed to Sarah who was happily sitting on the table eating a hotdog.

Kate frowned. "What did you eat this time?"

Sarah grinned with ketchup-covered lips, "I had yoghurt!"

Kate swore and Yannie climbed off the table with Sarah.

"This is stupid," Yannie said, "Inuyasha, let's go…"

But Inuyasha was having other ideas, "I dare you to say it again, you blonde bimbo!" he screamed at Venus.

Venus smirked at him, "I said, you're not playing because you're just scared you'll lose!"

"Inuyasha, ignore her, let's…"

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll make you regret saying those words, you blonde Barbie doll! Bring on the next word!"

"Weak," Yuzuki helpfully provided.

THUD

Yannie screamed and bonked her dog hanyou on the head, "Who are you calling weak?! If I have a Kagome, you're going to…"

"Shut up, woman! You're hurting my ears! I'm not going to lose to Blondie there!"

Kate's Venus rolled her eyes but secretly winked at her trainer.

THUD

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun! I'm not weak, dattebayo!"

"Shush you! All Narutos are weaker than Sasukes!"

"Hiiiiidoiiiiii, Sasuke-kun!" Naru-chan whined become leaning forward and smack her lips onto None's cheek.

"What the hell? Get away from me, you moron!" Sasuke screamed with embarrassment.

"Gold."

"Get Autumn!" Yannie shouted, "She has gold glasses!"

And Christine bolted from the room in search of the other girl trainer all the while with Sephiroth strangely handcuffed to her hand.

"Why's she handcuffed to…" Yannie started to ask.

"One of the words was handcuffs and she borrowed them from a guardian - tackling him in the process. Sephiroth tried to help her up and they got handcuffed together by accident."

Two minutes later Christine and Sephiroth returned with Fay bursting into the room with Autumn carried high. "Au-pin has gold specs!"

"Find me gold!" Minako shrieked. "Flonne or that Deidara who blew up the breakfast table. They have golden blonde hair!"

"But you have blonde hair…" Beast Boy from her team pointed out only to get bonked across the head.

"My hair's sunshine blonde, idiot!"

Beast boy was about to further point out that golden blonde and sunshine blonde are the same but then he doesn't want to be bonked on the head again so he wisely stayed quiet.

Two seconds later Flonne was on the table for her golden blonde hair with Jason wondering if it would affect his life if he entered the treasure hunting room to save his bishoujo.

"Thief."

Duo and Sai leapt from their seats… not that they were sitting to begin with but it sounds cooler. "I know just the guy!"

"Not if we get him first!" Venus declared.

"What's the racket here? Strip Poker?" Demoonica's Bakura asked as he suddenly appeared and both treasure hunting teams pounced on him.

"Mine!" Venus screamed as she pulled on the kleptomaniac's left arm.

"Ours!" Duo and Sai shouted as they pulled the right arm.

"Whoa. Whoa! I know a way to solve this." Bakura announced as he pulled his arms from both teams.

"The way to solve it…" He smirked and wrapped an arm around Duo, Sai and Minako (don't ask how. It's Bakura. He's confusing). "A Foursome."

A shoe flew in from nowhere and smacked the spirit of the ring in the face.

"Yami no Baka!" Demoonica screamed as she smack the shoe onto the spirit before apologising to those he harassed.

Meanwhile.

THUD

"How is Sephiroth a 'thief'?" Venus asked as Christine placed her smexy bishonen on the table for Duo's team.

"He," Christine pointed a handcuffed hand at Sephiroth, "is a stealer of hearts. Girl's hearts."

"Nonsense!" rejected Venus.

"Sephiroth, smile."

Two seconds later, Sailor Venus was proposing to the Final Fantasy villain.

THUD

Cho grinned from the other end of the table where Venus's team was situated. Her newly evolved Vincent was handsomely sitting on the table with all his black and red glory.

"How is…" Christine was about to ask.

"Stealer of hearts." Cho answered. "Vincent, smile."

Now it was Christine's turn to propose (dragging Sephiroth off the table by the handcuff and the still drooling Sailor Venus with her).

"NYA!!!" Miru bounced into the room and threw her Lulu onto the table.

"Whose side are you on?" the teams asked.

"Nobody's. I'm on my own side, nya!"

"You're not allowed that!"

"Oh yes I am! Lulu! Order them all to allow me!"

The Lelouch grinned evilly and his red bird sigil flashed in his left eyes. "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, hereby command you…"

Meanwhile…

"I'm huuuuuuuuungry!" Sarah whined and Link handed her a lollipop.

END OF CHAPTER 35

* * *

**Bishi-Dex**: Deidara (Naruto)

* * *

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**: Ummm… O.o? Peeps….I blame my 'residence in UK' that I don't know what Peeps are but they sound yummy so I guess that's all that matters (receive Christmas Peeps with a singing chorus). We have shaped marshmallows here too but they're just called…. Marshmallows…

**I feel like I sooooooooooooooo cheated on this chapter (by shoving all this 'recovery' bit into one chapter and forcing it to work in an un-working way….. if that makes any sense.**

**Anyways, one more chapter…**

**KiKi Hayashi**


	36. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: The Bishi world belongs to ****Songwind****. I do not own any anime, manga, book, movie or game characters mentioned in this fanfic and have nothing to give you if you sue me! **

**Autumn belongs to PeaceLoveOcelot. Christine belongs to Shadow of Phantasia. BWSD and Demoonica belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon. Miru belongs to Miru and Cho belongs to Whatever. Guardians and Jason belong to ParallaxRider.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all readers and beloved reviewers.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Neh, shall we go?" Yannie asked as she shouldered her backpack. She glanced back at her friends and Christine smiled at her before going back to trying to see if she remembered everything.

"Water, ramen, milk…" Christine listed out loud.

"I'm huuuuungry!" Sarah whined and Cho laughed.

"You just ate half an hour ago, nya!" Miru commented as she tried to catch butterflies with Kiku-chan!'s tennis racquet.

"I'm stiiiill huuuungry." Sarah said with a pout and tossed her backpack towards Link and Emo Sasuke.

"Eggs, cups, plates, rice…"

"How can you be hungry so quickly?" Yannie asked jokingly, "At this rate, we'll never leave town. Honestly, how are we going to cope without Kate here to feed you?"

Sarah pouted further. "She could have not left us and join our group!"

Cho laughed, "She's a SPAI. There are missions she has to do. We can't tag along. It'll be dangerous."

"She could quit."

"Forks…. Oh my god, did I remember forks, Sephiroth?"

The smexy villain turned to his trainer, hugely tempted to say 'No' just to see her reaction. "Yes."

"Highly doubt that would happen. And I'll feel unsafe if she really did quit." Autumn explained, feeling much more secure if she knows Kate and her army of bishies is working to protect them and all the other thousands of trainers out there. Briefly, she wondered if they will bump into Demoonica along their travels - since she's is apparently now assigned to 'field research', which is just travelling with special permissions.

"Are you sure? I can't find them!" Christine screamed.

"They're in the capsule of kitchen stuff Kate gave you."

"Urgh! She gave us all so many different capsules, it's hard to remember everything!"

Sarah pouted some more and nearby Sasuke tried to unpeel his arm from Naru-chan's imprisonment. "Get off me!"

"Don't be so meeeeean, dattebayo!" Naru-chan whined with a flutter of her blonde lashes, "you're just unhappy because I didn't let you kiss me on our first date, dattebayo!"

"Shut up! I didn't want to kiss you!"

"You're so cute when you blush like that, Sasuke-kun!" She teased, "When's our next date then, dattebayo?"

"What?! I'm not…"

"Neh! Au-pin, aren't they cute together?" Fay said and ruffled his trainer's hair, "but I think Au-chan is cuter!"

"Fay-san!"

"No, Au-chan! I'm not Fay-san anymore! I'm Fay-sama! I'm Sama level now!" Fay corrected.

"Kiku-chan! the racquet doesn't work! It's keeps whacking the butterflies further, nya!" Miru complained and her Lelouch shook his head at his teammates immaturity.

"Feh! Woman! Can we go yet?" Inuyasha grunted, annoyed and impatient.

"Yes. Yes."

"How about teabags? Did I bring teabags? I've forgotten teabags, haven't I?"

"This is why I don't like travelling in groups." The dog hanyou grumbled.

**The End**

* * *

**(stretches arms into air) Ngah! (feels entirely smug that that she is now among the 'Finished-Bishi-Story' club) Shadow! Eternal Star! I shall await you guys here!**

**Yes, the story is finished, but don't be sad. Lady Demoonica Darkmoon's is still going (yes, I love free advertising…) so plenty of bishi fun over there. Now frolick over there like good little bishi-fans!**

**Anyways, special thanks section:**

**I want to thank all my lovely reviewers:**

**PeaceLoveOcelot, **who has been my first reader/reviewer and one of those that I could rely on for good feedback (You Rock, baby!)

**Shadow of Phantasia**, who I 'mused' into starting her own bishi-fic and who spoils me to no end with sugary treats (I'm going to be fat soon!)

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**, who I still don't believe is reading my fic but it boosts my ego greatly every time I see a review from you. (I'm not worthy!)

**ParallaxRider**, who was the only one to give me a boy trainer to play with! I hope I haven't trashed his entire character and your reviews always amuse me. (Take care of Spike!)

**Eternal star**, who also has an ongoing bishi-fic so I shall now commandth all my readers to go read hers…. Now GO! (I shall await your next chapter to arrive in my mailbox!)

**Whatever**, who gave me pretty Cho to torture… um I mean play with. Good to see you back, I was missing your reviews – thought I lost a reader there when you disappeared for a while. (Sephiroth is indeed smexy though I'm a Vincent gal more –high five!-)

**Miru**, who…. Disappeared from reviews central but I still cling to the hope that she's still reading and pray she's not angry at me for messing up Miru's character or something (please don't kill me!)

**Deidara-not-Forgotten/Dragonfire411** (whichever you are), who likes to write me lots of emails and PMs, I am always honoured to read your stories so don't hesitate. (My 'growing' Deidara! Why did you take him from me?!)

**And lastly and most importantly, I want to thank all you lovely readers for reading. It cheers me to see so many hits. Please drop a review if you don't mind (I haven't ever asked you to before but would gladly appreciate it if you do).**

**Please either sign in or leave an email address if you're going to review so I can thank you personally in a reply, else if you forgot then please check my profile and I'll reply you there.**

**Oh yes, a huge, gigantic and massive thanks to my sister, Sarah who stupidly wanted to be main character thus a total poking fun and exaggeration of her character and my other sister, Yannie (who still doesn't know she's in the story!). Also (bows) plentiful thanks to all the creators of the bishies used in this fic and Songwind, oh-wondrous-creator-of-bishi-world!**

**Ok, this is definitely lastly! I thought I'll add an explanation here why this fic is called Bishi & Bashi.**

**Reason: **I was talking to my cousins over my sister's (Yannie) extreme love for bishies then my cousin, who has no experience of the fanfic world, said the following (EXACT WORDING!) – "If boys are bishies, then what are girls? Bashies?"

Thus, the birth of the word Bashi being used among us to define the female characters and the title of this fic.

**(wipes forehead) Phew. Longest author's note EVA! (reads back…. I seem to have an unconscious love for using brackets…)**

**Oh yes, and one last one.**

**I WUV YOU GUYS!**

**Ahem, yes, I'll go now…**

**KiKi Hayashi**


End file.
